Bad Enough?
by JoanneCullen
Summary: Gangs, drugs, love, badass, fighting, drama. What more can you ask for from a all human Twilight FanFic.
1. Chapter 1: Bad

**1\. The Characters?**

Bella Swan- she looks like how she does in the book ,but this time she has blue eyes and tattoos.

Edward Cullen- Like he is in the book (human)but he has tattoos and the piercings mentioned in the book ( Lip, eyebrow).

 **The Gang:**

Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Jacob Black.

 **Edwards Friends:**

Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie.

 **Edwards Family:**

Mum- Esme Cullen

Dad- Carlisle Cullen

Bother- Emmett Cullen

Sister- Alice Cullen

 **Bella's Family:**

Dad- Charlie Swan (In Prison)

Mum- Renee Swan (Dead)

 **Bella's Boss /Rival gang:**

Aro- (Leader) , Caius, Demetri, Jane ,Alec, Marcus.

 **2\. Which Country is the story based in?**

It is based in London instead of forks. This is mainly because i find it easier to write about the location i know. I don't want to have to guess America shops , restaurants ext.

theme is the story based around?

This is a romance FanFiction , but it also has lots of drama. There are many themes of gangs, drugs and violence alongside the romance part of the story.

 **4\. How old is every Character?**

Bella-18 Jacob-20 Quill-21 Sam-23 Carlisle-44 Esme-40 Emmett-20 Renee-36

Edward-19 Alice-16 Jasper- 17 Eric-18 Mike-18 Rosalie-20 Charlie- 35 Laurent-20

Leah-18 James-22 Victoria-20 Aro-29 Caius-30 Demitri-25 Jane- 26 Alec-27 Marcus-26

 **5\. Why is the Title Bad Enough?**

Well, in the book Bella has this kind of bad lifestyle. Which makes Edward feel like he needs to be bad enough to be involved in her life.

is Bella and Edwards Background?

 **Bella:** Her mum died when Bella was 4. Ever since then she was getting abused by her father. He tried to kill her, but he just ended up in jail. Bella got passed around care homes as her behaviour was a problem. Then she just ran away onto the streets to which she met Leah.

 **Edward:** his father wants him to be a successful man. But Edward never wanted this. he basically is renewing against his family because he doesn't want to be what people expect of him. Just because he's rich doesn't mean that he has to be successful. So at the age of 13 he's started to feel the pressure and started to behave badly.

 **7\. Any specific info?**

This is a All human Twilight Fanfiction. The first chapter will seem weird ,but the rest off the book isn't like this.

 **-PROLOGUE-**

I take one last look at the woman standing at the door with her fur coat on,and warm friendly smile. I'm sure she would have made a great mum. But she won't pretend to be mine.

I won't let that happen.

The lady holding my hand loses her grip so that I can join my new family. Though as soon as my hand leaves her grip I turn on my heel and sprint towards the end of the road. There screams for me to come back are carried by the howling wind ,making it simple for me to lose them.

A double red decker bus is approaching a bus-stop and I pick up my speed to catch it. I've never been on a bus before, thankfully the driver doesn't question me as I step on. He barely even glances at me.

There are many people on the bus ,but they are all minding there own business.I jump a little ,startled as the bus starts to move forward. My hand grasps a pole, and I look around ,evaluating the best seat.I stumbled, ungracefully towards the back of the bus where a vacant window seat is.

As I sit down the lady across from me meets my eyes.I can see the pity and sorrow, burning into me. I know the bruise around my eye and the cut on my lip looks horrible. But it's not like I haven't suffered worse.

The other kids in the orphanage did this before I left. They hate that I get all the attention. I don't understand why so many people want to adopt me.

But now I'll make sure that they can't find me.

My head carries on bowing down sideways until it comes into contact with the cold vibrations of the buses movements makes the glass vibrate , and then this creates my head to shake as somehow I find this oddly relaxing.I don't know where I'm going ,but the further I get then the better.

I can't stand being thrown from home to home.

Letting my eyes close , I finally relax and let go of all my my panic practically vaporizes within seconds.

I'm finally free.

Three days of being free has not been the same as I imagined. I've had to sleep on a park bench and even now bad luck has struck. I shiver again at the feeling of ice cold rain ,pelting against my face.

I'm cold, wet and hungry. I've been stumbling around in the rain trying to find anything that could be edible.

I don't have any regrets though. I may be miserable but I feel better. I don't want to have to pretend to play happy family's. I want to live my life as a free person.

My life for the past 14 years has been horrible. So now it's time for a change.

Come on there must be something to eat!

My eyes land on a bin and I almost throw up at the idea. I haven't found anything else and this could be my only chance. Though the fought of degrading myself to rummaging through bins is may be my only option.

I raise my lip in disgust as the smell raises towards my nose. Unless it's in a full wrapper I will not eat it.

I start by picking off the empty wrappers on top of the bin. I start a constant loop of picking it up by the tips of my fingers and throwing it to the floor.

"Come on" I plead towards the nearly empty bin.

"Hungry?" A soft voice asks. I jump and turn around to glare but I realize it's just a nothing girl like me.

Though this girl is much different. Her skin is like a russet colour and her brown eyes are clear to see even through the heavy rain. She has a bright smile on her face that seems to be growing by the second. She raises her hand and I see the packet of ready salted crisp.

"Thank you" I practically leap for the packet. I snatch it out of her hands ,not caring about manners.

"What's your name?" She questions as she folds her arms across her chest and watches me devour the crisp.

"Bella" I simply state with a mouth full of food.

"I'm Leah" she tells me and I nod in acknowledgement.

This girl basically saved me life.

"I've got some people I want you to meet" She carries on ,coming towards me with a huge smile. I raise my eyebrow at Leah. We just met and she wants to introduce me to people.

"We're going to be good friends Bella" She informs me. Others may seem creeped out about what Leah is telling me. But I can do is be thankful.

Well, she did give me a packet of crisps.


	2. Chapter 2: Damn

**Hey, guys and girls. So I'm new to and have written this story on Wattpad before I uploaded it onto here aswell. Please don't copy my story, but I hope it gives you inspiration to make your own awesome book. Give me some Reviews and help me out on what I can Improve on, and share the love, but not hate because then I will cry ;(**

Bella'sPOV:

I can't believe that i have to spend my day trying to get information out of this areshole. If he would have just paid ,this could have been over and done with.

"We made it quite clear to you that you had one week to pay" I sneered- I stopped pacing and rested both of my hands of the armrest of the chair.

Beads of sweat rolled down his head as muffled screams filled the room. The black bandana is so tight around his mouth it stretches his skin back. I smirked when i saw tears roll down his eyes.

"Now I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. You're going to tell me where the money is and me and my Friends are going to go get it and leave you peacefully unharmed. If you don't do that exactly how i said well there will be consequences and I'm having a fucking shitty day so unlucky for you" I threatened while ripping the bandana harshly from his mouth.

"HELP M-" He stared to scream and i quickly punched him in his jaw. I tensed my jaw in disgust as he spat blood against the concrete floor of the warehouse. Its where we did our business and ironically where we threw party's. God I can't believe I have to do this.

" You need to start answering Bella before your knocked unconscious" Sam instructed from behind me. He knew what i was capable of especially when I'm pissed. The guy weakly sat up straighter in his chair trying to even out his breaths.

"So wheres the money?" I snarled in front of his face making sure to look as threatening as possible. He gulped as my leg came up and slammed him into the chair. He fell back with a huge thud ,but the ropes kept him securely in place. I leaned my foot on his throat while everyone stood back observing me.

"I-n In my fl- flat" He managed to stutter out and i smirked at him increasing the pressure on my foot.

"That's great progress ,but do you want me to fucking guess your address?" I asked sarcastically as he started to shake in fear. I didnt feel bad for him but i do have to be harsh otherwise he wont give me the information i need.

"23 mulberry road- I promise its all there " He pleaded while i gave him a thankful smile. Ill admit I'm a little disappointed he didn't hold out longer ,but as long as i got what i need then I'm done.

"Thanks" I snickered while tying the bandana back around his mouth- he tried to speak but it was no use.

" Well come check up on you in let's say five hours" I asked turning around to face Sam and he nodded his head. I looked around the room at my friends and they all gave me smiles.

Today was a test to see how well i could do with interrogation and I'm glad to see there all pleased with me.

My friends are the only people i have and were more of a family. Sam is like my older brother who always protects me and helps me with anything in is like my annoying sister who i can't live without even for a day. Jacob has to be the Dad because he is just pure muscle and if one of us gets into jail he will be the one bailing us out. Then there's Quill who i just have to say is like a mum to us. He can't cook for shit ,but can give you so much comfort just being around him.

I followed them outside where our bikes are parked. There nice bikes there just not technically ours. We took them as payment from some biker gang that didn't give us our money. Just like the dickhead i had to deal with. My black Harley will always be my precious possession no matter what.

Mulberry road is a pretty run down street. Bikes chained up to a lamppost with only the handle bars remaining or a wheel missing. 23 wasn't hard to miss as the broken window was replaced by cardboard and the front garden's grass was up to my knees.

"Easy entry" Quill says rubbing his hands together like a lucky sure nobody was around Jacob punched through the cardboard repeatedly as it fell out of its position and onto the floor. Did he really think some cardboard and sellotape was going to keep people out I thought sarcastically. Jacob jumped through first as the other let me climb in second. We had to make sure that nobody could see us inside the house in case they call the police.

We all split up through out the house in search of the money and i got the lucky room. His bedroom. You could defiantly tell this guy used up the drugs we supplied him. Bongs littered the floor surrounding his bed and you could make out the white lines of powder on nearly any surface. There is a small packet of weed on his bedside table which i slipped into my pocket for later.

Well its not like hes gonna be needing it.

I cringed at the used condom beside my foot that i nearly stepped on. Seriously this guy needs help and badly. I only used my finger tips to search around his room from then on. I was honestly scared of touching anything. I looked everywhere i could before leaving the room with a sigh of relief. The money is not in there.

"Bedrooms clear" I shout and wait for a response.

"Check the bathroom" I hear Leah yell from the living room. I roll my eyes why am i getting all the most disgusting places to look.

I open's the door and breath out a sigh or releases that it's much more cleaner then expected. The once white walls now have a yellow tint with damp covering most of the ceiling. The bath has some grim stuck to the bottom of it and the sink with a huge crack running down the middle.

I look through the cabinets and see if there is any holes or loose tiles that you can hid things inside. I lift the tank lid behind the toilet and i am surprised when i see two plastic bags inside. I hastily pull each out -one containing money and the other containing a gun. I open up the bag with the money and smile when it is exactly one thousand. He doesn't owe us that much ,but we can always just say its interest.

"Got it" I shout happily while my eyes drift over to the gun. I don't know really what to do with it so i stuff it inside my leather jacket.

"Thank god this place if giving me the creeps" Leah jokes while scratching her arm. I think we all are relieved to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Yeah lets go back the warehouse and we will figure everything out with him" Quill says. Always so responsible. We don't respond just get back on our bikes and drive away.

I can feel the barrel of the gun pushing into my rips as I lean forward slightly on the coach. I feel guilty for even thinking about taking it. No one I know has got a gun - I mean yeah I've been in the situation where I've had one aimed at me but I've never possessed one.

"Bella come here for a second" Sam asked while I got up to stand next to him. We both looked down at the man still tied to the chair with blood running down his chin.

"What do you wanna do?" He whispered into my ear and I just shrugged in response.

I dipped down lower so I was eye to eye with the guys face. His eyes looked weak as he tried to force them open to look at me. I put my hands around the back of the bandana to untie it.

"Let him go we got what we need. Hell we got more then we need. He is useless to us now" I say while continuing to untie the ropes around his ankles.

"Police?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow but I shock my head.

"He should no better by now not to fuck with us. Isn't that right" I asked while tugging on the ropes connecting his two wrists together.

"Yes" His voice came out just above a whisper and it was extremely groggy. He must be thirsty as hell to sound like that.

"Good. Now leave" i gestured with my hand as me and Sam watch his retrieving form trying to run away.

"I'm trusting you on this Bella" He simply stated before walking away and going upstairs to hang out with everyone. I closed my eyes for just a second and went upstairs also but went into the bathroom.

I sat on-top of the to toilet seat lid as my hand gripped around the cold metal. I barely put any force on the gun as I dragged it out of my coat pocket. Just feeling it in my hand made me feel strong and safe. Like this one object can protect me for absolutely anything.

I flicked the safety on and off just listening to the constant click of the action. I pulled out the mag to see it was completely full with small shiny bullets. I slipped it back inside my jacket. I would have to keep it safe because if anyone found out I had it they would hate me.


	3. Chapter 3: Lolz

**Warning: This book will contain sex scenes even though i am horrible at writing them they will be in this book.**

 **Edward PoV**

"Edward when are you going to grow up and realize you need a stable future" My dad shouts at me the same words, for what felt like the millionth time in my life.

"All I seem to feel is fucking déjà vu around you" I moaned while trying to block out his pissed face staring daggers into the side of my face.

"Maybe that's because you always do the same thing" He shouted frustrated. I ran my hands through my hair really regretting not taking that girl up on her offer to stay at her place.

"It's called having fun" I simply stated while pretending to be engrossed with whatever shit was on TV.

"It's not its call- wait Edward what is that on your lip" He asked in bewilderment. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips once he saw.

"Well they call it a lip piercing where I come from" I commented with sarcasm spewing through every word.

"Why would you do that to you face. Was that obscene eyebrow piercing not enough. How will you expect anyone to employ you when you look like that" He shouts even louder and starts to get closer as well. I simply roll my eyes at him.

"Well if there hiring me based on my looks then there very shallow people and I would rather not fucking working for people like that" I sneer while moving to get up and leave.

"This conversation is not over young man " My dad yelled ,but i clenched my jaw from not just grabbing a kitchen knife and ramming it down his throat.

"Wrong again" I say before storming out of the house. My Mercedes doesn't take long to start up as I rush to get out of sight of the house.

I don't even know why I fucking bother trying to visit my family. I was hoping to see my mum ,but no it had to be that arsehole. I made sure to get into the frat for a reason yet I still go to visit them. Its not like they fucking give a shit about me anyway.

Just because he got a call saying that I arrived to my English class drunk he gets pissed at will he realize that I'm not going to fucking change and just give up on me. I hate my dad.

I pulled up outside the fraternity and practically ran inside to get anything into my system.

"Woah Edward what's your rush" Eric laughs and I push past him straight into the guys have invited some girls from the dorms. I grab the clear bottle of liquid and drink straight from the bottle.

The sharp flavour and the sting the vodka gives my throat makes me wince slightly. I carry on taking constant sips just wanting to feel anything.

The alcohol starts to kick in as I stumble my way into the living room. The girls are all dressed in short skirts or barley there tops. Just how I like them, easy prey.

"Edward" some girl with blonde hair screeched when I neared. I snickered at her before checking her out. Her lips were much to red but I pushed that thought away and moved onto her body. Her chest wasn't small and neither was her arse. she had some curves that stood out in the sort pink dress she wore.

"Hey gorgeous" my voice coming out in a deep way I know girls love.

"Your looking extra hot tonight" She purred and on the inside I was mentally laughing. I wore the same thing everyday of my boots, Black jeans and Black v-neck.

"All for you" I responded instead of being sarcastic. I pulled her up form the sofa and closer to my body. She knew how this works already and it didn't take long for her lips to crash into mine.

I kissed her back with force trying to get the moment more heated.I kissed her trying to get rid of any thoughts of my dad and school and just life in general. I bit her lip slipping my tongue through her lips making her moan.

"Let's go upstairs" I said huskily not really waiting for a response before dragging her upstairs. I hesitated a little before stumbling with her into the guest room. I'm not taking her into my room.

I slam the door shut behind us before pushing her back into it. I trail kisses down her neck not really paying attention to her.

"Edward" she moans while I suck on her neck. I let go and smirk a little to myself. My hands trail up her legs until my fingers meet the fabric of her underwear. Best thing about dresses are easy entry.

I let a finger slip inside her listening to her moans making me hard. Once I'm sure she is ready I pull out and lift my hands to the back of her dress. I quickly unzip the dress and let it fall to the floor.

She does the same to my top and jeans while I kind of space out. I think I drank spiked vodka because this girl is turning into quadruplets. I reach out for her both of us only in our underwear. I pull her over to the bed quickly pushing her down and hovering over her.

I reach into the draw knowing there will be back up condoms in there. I rip the packet open pushing my boxers off my legs quickly. I slip it on while I notice she's already got rid of her leaving her in only knickers.

I hook my fingers in the sides and slip them off her legs. I kiss her chest listening to her moans before gently pushing into her. This is the sort of thing I need right now.

"Mmm" we both slightly moan as I slide fully inside her. I pick up pace as I close my eyes trying to block out who I'm fucking.

"Oh.. harder" she moans underneath me and I don't refuse as I start to pound into her more forcefully. I can feel her nearing her high I want her too just so I can cum.

I pick up pace and hold in my own high waiting for her to ride out her own.

"Edward" She screams before her muscles tighten around me. I let out a small groan before sloppily trusting into her and cumming.

My head is spinning as well as the room and i just feel so much more peaceful even though i cant even think straight. Blonde hair all or a sudden comes into view as she snuggles into my side wrapping a arm around my torso.

"Uh what the fuck are you doing?" I manage to slur out. If i was in the right frame of mind i would have pushed her away and just left ,but i just don't have any energy to do so.

"I'm tired silly " She playfully whines and i clench my jaw.

I wait a couple of minutes trying to keep my eyes open as she falls asleep. Once i hear her light snores i very carefully slip out of bed. My head is clearing up a little bit so i put my pillow in front of her so its like I'm there.

I'm still drunk and i leave my scattered clothes on the floor only grabbing my boxers to put on. I know they will still be in here tomorrow so i might as well leave them.

Everyone is still downstairs as i make my way down the hall. I'm grateful when i reach my door and i forcefully pull it open seeing my huge king sized bed waiting for me. I don't even pull the covers over me before i drift off into sleep knowing that i will be badly hung over the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Please

**Bella Pov**

"So what you spending your two hundred on?" Leah asked me curiously. We just shared out between the five of us which meant two hundred per person.

"I don't know probably a new wardrobe or that tattoo i wanted to get under my chest" I smiled to myself knowing i would have enough to finally get it.

"Oh yeah that would really suit did it say again?"

"It says Just breathe. Which i think is perfect for me because when I'm feeling emotional i have to just breathe and carry on with life"

"Okay your getting it screw the clothes" She babbles while i laugh at her. It really is a nice tattoo. We sat there for a while waiting for the boys to get back from some big drug deal that would hopefully bring in a few thousands if all goes smoothly.

"Bella. If i asked you a serious question would you give me a serious answer" She questioned curiously. I pursed my lips and thought it over- of course i would have a sarcastic comment ,but i could keep that to myself.

"Yeah of course. Ask me what ever you want"

"Okay well. Remember when we first met and i dragged you into attending high school with me?" She asked curiously and i rolled my eyes at the memory. I hated high school so much that i only ever showed up because Leah wanted me to.

"Yes" I said to get her to continue on with what she is saying.

"And you got expelled for setting a light the girls bathroom"

"Which was a accident" I said trying to redeem myself for some reason.

"I know ,but i really miss school" She mumble quietly and i wanted to laugh. Who the hell in the world would miss school.

"Leah were eighteen don't you reckon were a little to old for high-school now" I teased her knowing she hasn't thought this through. She looked up at me with a smile before playing with them hem of her shirt.

"I know but were not to old for College" Did she say College?

"Wait- did you just say college?"

"Yes"

"You want to go to college. That's great Leah. Your going to love it im sure you will get in easily" I said hoping she caught on to the fact that I'm not interested in attending college with her.

"I knew you would love the idea. I wonder if we could get a shared dorm" She mumbled in thought mostly to her self.

"I'm am not fucking attending of" I jumped out of my seat and began to pace.

"Oh come on college is so much better then high school. Lots of parties. Cute boys. Easy classes. And we could live rent free in a dorm room right where we wont have to use up the last of our money on rent and bills or having to stay here in the Bella"

I know what she is saying is true but its the fact that me and school don't get along. Most of the students hate me because one girls are jealous and petty just because of my looks and two boys are scared because i can kill them with my pinkie. All in all you either love me or hate me and i know from high school the majority chose to hate me.

" I really fucking hate School. It doesn't matter if its college Leah its still school" I argued while pacing. I wish the boys will come back and save me from this talk because no matter what Leah always gets her way.

" Please Bella i need you" She begs me while grabbing my hands and forcing me down onto the coach beside her. She starts to give me that same pleading look i know too well and i could feel myself crumbling.

"No you don't. you don't need me to help guide you through life Leah" I ranted and regretted the words instantly knowing what she would say.

" When i found you out on that street looking through a bin for trash i helped you. I guided you through life Bella. I helped you become the women you are today and i need you to help me become the women i want to be" Her voice was so sad while she spoke and i know she was pleading with me.

How bad can college be anyways. I have grown up from high school so maybe it will be a different would be cool to have a dorm room with Leah. Its not like i have to attend my classes -i can spend my time hanging out with the guys if i want to. That way I'm still making money and helping out Leah too. Shit, am I actually considering going to college.

"So will you come?" Leah asked as my eyes grew wide and i gulped down any fears i have.

"Fuck it. You get us in then ill be there right by your side" I rushed out and i got tackled by a hug as Leah pinned me to the sofa. She started screaming things out of joy and i could even make out words just a whole bunch of screaming. I smile just knowing that ive made her happy.

"Quil how bad is the pain" We hear a quite voice and immediately jump up to run down stairs. The main part of the warehouse is like a huge garage which is just cement flooring with some sofas and speakers surrounding for our party's. We stole lights and tables mainly from a junk yard but there perfect for raves.

We turn the corner to see Jacob and Sam hovering over Quil with a first aid kit. We rush over and i can see a long gash along the side of Quil's chest. It looks pretty deep and if I'm right he would need stitches.

"What happened" I quickly asked before Leah could.

"Those arseholes attacked us. One had a knife and unlucky for Quil that's the one he got into a fight with. When we heard him scream we manage to knock out the guy but he still got cut" Sam answered while trying to clean up his cut.

"Shit so the deal was fake"

"No the deal was real. Though they wanted to drop the price for about half of what they said over the course we called the deal off so they thought they could just take the drugs off us and leave"

"Idiots" I muttered under my breath and Quil heard because he gave me a weak smile. Even through he has just basically been stabbed her looks fine.

"Leah your the only one who knows how to do stitches and he is going to need them" Sam voiced and i could see Quil didn't look as good as before. He must really hate needles.

"Okay ill just go sterilized everything" Leah seemed more excited then she should be right now but i think its manly because of the how college thing.

"Hey guys do you know that Leah is dragging me into College with her"

"Yep" They all answered and my eyes widened at them.

"Why the fuck didn't you give me a heads up i could have escaped now i have to go" I whined to them. They better have a good fucking reason or i will go get my gun which is safely tucked into my secret hole in the wall.

"Leah need's you Bella and honestly you both need to get a education behind you. We don't want you two ending up like us when your twenty something. You both need stability and that means education. Anyway we knew you would say yes so we made sure you could get a place before Leah asked" Jacob explained like it was nothing even though this is a serious matter.

"Hold on a second. We are already enrolled?" I asked agitated and i took deep breaths in not to freak out.

"Yes and terms starts on Monday which is only five days away so better get packing" Sam turned around to smirk at me. i clenched my jaw and squinted my eyes when Leah came back into the room smiling.

"What?" She asked as she noticed me giving her a menacing look.

"Your a bitch do you know that" I simply stated- She turned to the guys and gave them disapproving looks.

"You told her!" She screamed at them as they merely shrugged.

"Leah your a bitch. But I love you so lets just get this over with. Patch up Quil then we will talk college okay" I tried to calm down and just understand it from what they have said. There only looking out for me and Leah, but Leah didn't have to be so deceiving about it.

"Yay. I love you to sis" She cheered and carried on to focus on a very nervous looking Quil. I laughed while walking away and trying to picture myself in collage surround by books. Even the metal image seemed unreal. Maybe i could go undercover and fake going to school my sarcastic thoughts took over.


	5. Chapter 5: Girls

Last night I felt bombarded with all the questions I was asked. I had to pick three classes to attend. Leah picked English, Biology and Physiology. I picked English so I could have a class with Leah, also I picked music and art.

When we throw parties we have a stage in the warehouse where we keep our sound is a mic so you can go up and sing. I love performing but only when I'm either really high or drunk. Its really amusing watching some drunk guy attempting to sing Beyonce.

Art I'm not very sure about. I just wanted to pick something easy -something I can do inside my dorm room instead of class.

We already have a dorm room paid for and available for us. I'm seriously not looking forward to attending college but if I can just graduate then i can earn money a better way. I've been selling drugs for so long now I don't really know what else I can do.

I drag myself from the bedroom looking around to see if anyone is still here. We all have our own customers and I don't know how I am going to get to them all with college in the way.

I walk outside and only see Jacob and Quil here. It's Sunday today and I'm all packed up for college. Later I'm planning on just locking myself in my room and getting high. I'm being serious when I say I fucking hate college.

"Hey guys. Everybody out selling" I questioned moving over to the fridge. We don't have a kitchen technically but we do have a fridge and microwave if we get hungry. I check my phone and see it's already two in the afternoon. Damn ,I must have slept in late.

"Yeah they have got double shifts because Quil still ain't up for going out. Can you get us a bottle?" Jacob explains to me. I grab us each a beer and go to sit down on the floor next to them.

"I'm really fucking dreading tomorrow. I just know I'm going to get into trouble" I complain taking a huge gulp from the bottle.

"I would be happy to go to college if I was your age"Quil voiced and I rolled my eyes. Quil is only twenty one years old he could still apply for courses online he just doesn't want to.

"You really wouldn't" I replied back.

"Leah said we have to throw a party tonight. Hopefully it will cheer you up" Jacob muttered and I swung my head around to glare at him.

"You supply me with booze then I'll be happy. I'm going to sleep call me when people start arriving" I chug down the last of my beer throwing the bottle into our glass bin.

"Wait your going to sleep again. You just woke up" Jacob said with a shocked face. I know it sounds lazy but I really don't want to have Leah coming back and talking about colour schemes or some shit for the room.

"I know. I'm just tired and I haven't got any buyers today" I half lie and leave them to themselves. I make sure to text any of my customers saying if they really want their supply they will have to come down the warehouse and sort it out with Jacob.

I grab my packet of cigarettes and take my pack over to the window. I light up and inhale the warm smoke letting it soothe me. My bedroom isn't exactly amazing so i guess im excited about leaving it behind. I basically sleep in someone's old office which i have place a bed to sleep. I make sure to smoke until the ash burns down to the white filter. I flick the bud down on to the pavement below and jump back into my soft bed. It doesn't take long for my eyes to close and my thoughts to drift off into dreams.

...

"Bella wake up the party has already started. Get up" Someone shouted through the door. Leah?. I pull my phone out of my back pocket seeing that it is already 9:34. I pull myself out of bed and open the door to see Leah standing in a bright pink dress that hugs her curves perfectly. She puts alot of effort into getting ready as her hair is curled with her makeup perfectly done.

"Bella get ready come on we need to drink and get dancing" Leah whines and I laugh at her. I really love Leah sometime and this is definitely one of those times.

"Well when you put it like that" I joke running over to my dresser and picking out anything that's on top. I pull out some ripped indigo jeans and a netted white vest top. I slip them on while Leah impatiently taps her foot against the squeaky floorboards. Jeez she is acting like we're going to be late for the party when it's only downstairs.

"Dam Leah calm down im ready" I start to walk out ,but lillys hand reaches out grabbing by the arm. So one minute she wants to go and now she's the one wasting time.

"What about your shoes?" She smirks as my eyes travel down to my barefeet.

"Oh. Shit how the fuck did i not notice" I laugh grabbing a pair of fluffy beige ugg boots.

"Now let me get drunk" I cheered dancing my way down the stairs with Leah giggling behind me.

The music blared from the speakers and people piled into the warehouse. It look like a cluster of bodies all jumping to the beat of the song as the lights flashed over there bodys making them visable to me. I made my way over to the table say hey and waving to anyone who greets me. i can see many people who usually come and a few friends that i have made over the year. I Smirk when i see the table littered with bottles of alcohol and red cups.

My hand glides over each bottle until i pick up the white one labeled malabo. I mix it together with some lemonade and just a hint of vodka to give it a bigger tounge tingles once i tase the liquid and the vodka gives my troat a buring sensation. I back the hole of the cup down my throat just loving the way the alcohol taste on my tongue. I make the same drink again and soon that is also down to its last drop.

I hear a David Guetta song come on and everyone screams while jumping in the air. I giggle when i see Leah being pulled into the throng of people. I run over and squeeze through people to try and reach her. The rift in the song comes on and everyone starts jumping like crazy.

"Bella. Dance with me!" Leah screams and i find her voice as she jumps into the air. I laugh and sing along to the lyrics with her waiting for the rift to come back.

"I said why does it feel so good, so good to be bad. (Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad)

Getting what i want, Boy. Why does that make you so mad? Mad, Mad,Mad

You see why does it feel so good, so good to be bad.(Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad)

'Cause if its trouble what you're looking for Oh baby, here I'm

Oh baby here i am"

As soon as the lyrics cut off the rift starts to build up and it hits its high note. The bass go off and me a Lilly start jumping like crazy. The lights start going crazy, as they flash over us in different ray's of light. I feel so giddy as i push my hands up to the sky and jump. I can't control the laughs that erupt out of my mouth at feeling so carefree.

The song ends and soon the song is switching to Sean Paul's song like glue. Everyone starts dancing and Leah is just going crazy screaming the lyrics. I close my eyes and let the music carry through my body. My hips sway to the music and i couldnt give a fuck who saw me right now. I feel hands press into my hips but i dont open my eyes i just continue to dance to the music.

I can tell who ever is behind me is a guy because his after shave is very strong. Usually i would tell him to go fuck himself but i just carry on dancing. He pushes his hips into my behind while pulling me in closer. Okay this guy is getting his expectations way too high. I turn my body around to face him and my mouth drops open to see that Jacob is dancing with me. He laughs at my face but continues to dance.

"Are you fucking crazy what are you doing?" I shout in his ear because the music is way too loud.

"Its the only way to get your attention. I didnt think you would let me get that far" He laughs in my ear and i try to suppress but I smile and hit him on his shoulder.

"Why whats up?" I yell just as the music cuts off for one second it is quite as the song changes over into a random rave beat.

"Sam's lighting up you want some?"

I nod my head letting his hand guide me over to some of the sofas pushed up against the wall. I could see Quil, Sam ,Leah and some other people i dont know all passing around a joint. As soon a i saw them i pulled my hand out of Jacobs and joined Leah on the floor.

"Dam Bella you were so into the music you didnt even notice i left" Leah giggled and it seriously sounding like a childs. I always get lost in music its like it just puts me in a trance and i forget about reality.

"Shut up and pass the joint" I yell over to Sam who is currently hogging it.

"On no Bella you get a special one" He jokes pulling out a freshly rolled up joint. My lips part as i look at it. There's nothing out of the ordinary about it so why is it special?.

"Why's that for me?"

"Because you're the one who needs to relax the most tonight"

I dont need anymore reason to grab the joint from his hand and sniffing it in sucpision. It smells like weed but maybe a bit more stronger- i can't really tell. I smirking reaching into my bra to pull out my handy lighter. Thats a trick that Leah taught me- you know just in case you're in need of a lighter.

I inhale a deep puff of smoke as the strong scent clogs up my air ways. I try hold it in but small choughs start erupting from my body. Shit this stuff is fucking strong as hell. I taking another inhale and try to exhale without coughing it back out. My eyes close as i feel myself get more relaxed and laid back.

Weed always just made me feel calm and relaxed then when i added alcohol into the mix it would make me hyper as hell. I only had two drinks some im mostly feeling calm as i continue to inhale the smoke.

"Dam Bella how are you holding that in. That stuff is extra strong and you're already half way through" Quil exclaims and I just smile a goofy grin at him. I dont think ive ever smiled so wide - i must look like a complete idiot.

"I feel fine. Now if you'll excuse me im going to go dance" I cheered while running back over to the crowd of people.

I bumped into people's bodies and got swore at multiple times but i just carried on dancing. The lights startled me as my eyes grew wide. I swear there was like this huge black shadow thing growing closer and closer to me. I started to freak out as i crept closer and closer to me caging me in.

"Fuck off " I yelled at the creepy shadow as people's laughter filled my ears. There laughter slowed down and turned into deep evil laughter. My breathing increased as the shadow wrapped around me. I screamed as the shadow shut off my light and i started to freak out as the music got slower and slower.

"Bella" Someone's deep voice shouted through all the commotion going on inside my head. There voice was muffled like there were underwater trying to speak. I could barely feel arms wrap around me as my body went numb. What the fuck is going on!. Am i dying.

"Shit shes tripping out man. That shit must have been to much for her to handle" I make out a voice yelling as panicked voices surround me. The weed can't be making me like this can it. I've never tripped out like this before. And what about the shadow it felt so real.

"Lets take her to bed. Shit. Sam im blaming you for even suggesting giving her that joint" I can't move a muscle as i listen to them speaking about me. The music fades out so we must be upstairs somewhere. There not talking anymore but i can feel the loss of warmth and the comfort of laying on something.

I dont know if they left or if im even in my room. My body feels as if it is being stabbed with pins and needles. Somehow the darkness doesn't only confuse my body and eyesight, but also my thoughts as I fall into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Boys

I moan as the quilt is yanked off of my body and the cold air hits my skin. I open my right eye and shut it again when i see a excited Leah at the end of my bed.

"Bella its Monday and you know what that means" she says in her sing song voice.

"No" I pretend hoping that it was the truth. Of course its Monday already- just the best day of my life i though sarcastically.

"College!" Leah squeals and i wince at the pitch of her voice. God how does she make her voice go that high its unnatural and hurtful to my ears.

"YaY" I mumble into my pillow with no emotion at all. I remember i used to be like this anytime someone would wake me up for school. I would pretend there not there and hope they give up trying to wake me up and walk course no such luck with Leah.

"Come on Bella once your ready we have go to leave. Just think of it as today as moving in -we don't even have to attend classes until tomorrow"

"Really?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"Yep" She said popping the 'p'. I groan dragging my self out of bed and into the small bathroom down the hall. I can see Quil walking down the opposite way and he smirks at me.

"Excited" he teases and i roll my eyes on the way past.

"Bite me" I mumble and push open the squeaky door to the bathroom.

The shower is slightly broken and i have to fumble with the handle until the water starts to pour down in a strong stream. The warmth from the shower relaxes my muscles as i remissness back to last night.

I have never felt like that before. It was so weird that it felt so realistic i was completely terrified. It was so real I'm pretty sure i fainted because i don't even remember how i got back into my bed. What ever Sam put inside that roll up it must have been strong to imagine something like that. It was worse then when i get nightmares because i felt like this thing could really harm me.

I take in a deep breath and step out of the shower. I wrap the towel around me as i make my over to the mirror. My eyes a dull with life and i look at my frowning face in the mirror. I try to put of a fake smile ,but it only makes me frown again afterwards.

I brush teeth letting the minty flavour fill my mouth. I cling onto my towel as i make my way back into my bedroom making sure to lock it behind me. I think i scared Sam shitless ,last time he walked in on me changing.

I dryed off my body before moving over to my bed where Leah has set out some clothes for me. I feel my lips lift up at the small gesture. I put on the matching black underwear and raise my eyes at the white blouse she set out. I pull the black ripped skinny jeans up my legs and slip the top over my black toe-less heels both look appealing and pain full ,but i slip them on none-less,

Otherwise Leah will scream at me and we will be here for hours.

I make sure to pick up my leather jacket slipping it over my bare arms- Covering any tattoo that is on show. My black duffle bag is all i have to take with me downstairs and i bit my lip in hesitation.

Should i take the gun with me or leave it here? What if someone comes in here and finds it? What if someone in the school finds it in my dorm?

Questions flood through my mind and my legs make the choice before my brain as i take the gun out of its secret compartment. I tuck it under some clothes in my duffle bag before pulling the zipper back up.

My heels click loudly against the concrete as i make my way downstairs seeing the destruction of lasts night party. Red cups litter the entire floor and smirk. Well at least i don't have to help in tidying up this mess.

I get outside the where house to see Leah leaning against the car whilst Jacob and Sam are loading up the car. Wait- Car?

"Uh who's car is this?" I ask as i make my way over to them handing Sam my duffle bag.

"Last night I got someone to borrow us there car so we can get all your stuff there" Sam replies and i nodded my head. I don't know who's car it was but they must either had been scared on stupid to lend us there range rover.

"What about my bike I'm not leaving it hear" I hear Leah suddenly shout from beside me. The thought didn't even cross my mind about my Harley. I totally agree with Leah though. They would have to fight me before i give up leaving my Harley hear.

"Bella and Leah you can take your bikes and we will take the car" Sam says finally putting the last box of Leah's things in the car.

"Your all coming?" I cant help but smile as i ask Sam this.

"No Quil is back doing some selling today but he promised to come visit you some time in the week. But me and Sam promise to give you girls a proper goodbye" Jacob answered making my smile slack. Its like telling me your brother cant say bye to you as you go to leave home. Though I am happy he is better and back to working health.

"Right lets get going so we get there around three-ish" Sam says before walking round and getting into the drivers side with Jacob in tow.

I make my way over to my bike only really excited for the long journey between the collage and here. I slip in my headphones before puling my black helmet around my face. Its a extremely dangerous thing to do ,but i like the fact that its dangerous it makes driving that more fun.

My bike roars underneath me and my music blast through my headphones. I let the streets pass by me as me and Leah drive alongside the car. I weave in between cars on the highway and i laugh when i can hear the horns even through the music playing.

All too soon i can see the sign indicating the college ground approaching. I slow down where as Leah speeds up trying to get into the parking lot as quick as possible. I follow straight behind the car and Leah is already off her bike staring at awe at the huge building in front of us.

The parking lot is filled with mainly crying parents and students talking to each other. Some eyes turn to us and i can see people are interested by the look of the bikes. Who wouldn't be there beautiful bikes and i bet its strange for them to see girls riding them. I ignore the students around me giving them a eye roll as i am hidden behind my helmet.

"Bella look at the size of the building" Leah squeals as she rushes to my side.

I pull the helmet off of my head running a hand through my knotted curls. My plain brown hair is only slightly curly at the bottom but it gets knotty way to easily. I'm always jealous of Leah's black hair its contrast against her russet skin nicely and brings out her brown eyes. Where as my brown hair hides the fact that i have blue eyes and looks plain against my tanned skin tone.

"Yeah it is pretty big" I cant help but say as i get off my bike to run my eyes across the whole building. The walls are completely brick ,but of course with many windows covering the walls. You make out some people in there rooms already running about there dorm rooms.

I hear the car doors open as i tuck the helmet into the slot underneath the seat of the motor bike. People are staring to stare at me and Leah. Boys in particularly. I can see them eyeing us as if we are a piece of meat and my jaw clenches as i see them obviously checking us out.

"God help me" I plead looking into Jacobs eyes while he just laughs slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Your going to love it" He smiles glancing around the parking lot checking out the facility's of the college.

I must admit its a fucking gorgeous college. There are some stalls set up that lead to the font entrance and there advertising different clubs. Its bad enough that I have to attend college so why the hell would i even attempt to sign up to a club.

" I'm not going to love it because people are staring at me and i already want to punch them" I admitted and was slightly taken aback as Leah turns with a scowl at me.

"Agh!. No Bella seriously no fights. High-school was terrible because you kept on staring fights with everyone"She whines and i smile at the memory of smashing some kids head against the locker.

"They dissevered it" I say trying to suppress my smile.

"Promise me Bella" Leah says with a large sigh as if she bored of this conversation already.

"You cant be serious" I laugh at her while Jacob and Sam just stand by watching us.

"Bella promise me you wont hurt anybody" Leah pleads with me and i look at Jacob and Sam for some help but they just look intrigued by my answer.

I guess i don't have to fight people. i mean if they start it first then it would be just self defense. I could always just take my anger out by going to the gym or going along with Jacob to meet up with anyone behind on payments. They almost always seem to end in a fight.

"Fine. I promise. Happy now?" I say with sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Very" Leah chides and i childishly stick my tongue out at her as she face th building again. Oh god i cant believe i just stuck my tongue out - I mentally face palm at what i just did.

" Okay now that's sorted lets get your stuff into your room and we can let you get settled in" Sam smirks as my faces falls when reality comes back to me.

"Yay" Both Leah and me cheer even though mine had absolutely no enthusiasm at all.

The boys grab two boxes each and much to Leah's disappointment she grabs one while dragging along her dark pink suitcase. I pick up my duffle bag while also picking up the last box. I can believe how much shit Leah bought for the room. Well shit may be a bit harsh but I'm betting most of the stuff we wont even use.

We walk past the many tables and i cant even believe how realistic college is to how it is shown on TV. There's a club for most of the academic classes like Math and Science to help students in there study's i guess. My eyes wonder to the table with the words singing club on it. I can imagine the type of people that attend that with there clothes all neatly ironed and not a hair out of place.

"Are you gorgeous lady's interested in joining our soriety" A peppy blonde with a high pitched voice all of a sudden steps out in front of me. Leah gives her a friendly smile while my eyebrows drag down as i scowl at her.

What the fuck is a soriety?

"Hmm what is that?" Lilly asks the question that i didn't speak aloud. The girl relaxed slightly and i didn't even see her tense up as she looked a my face. I tried not to smile at the fact i made her uncomfortable.

"Well its like a sister hood. We all have a building not far from the campus where we all stay instead of hear on the campus. We talk about personal story's, sing songs, do the sister pledges that have been passed down through generations. Oh and attend high class meetings" She brags and its then that i notice how snotty she is. What she just told me sound absolutely ridiculous.

I cant help it as a giggle erupts from me and the words "Fuck off" slips out of my lips. Blondie's jaw fulls open as she stares at me in shock. Its like she can believe a 'Lady' would say such a thing.

"Sorry" Leah coughs out dragging my arm to get me away from her. I can here Jacobs and Sam's chuckles as they walk behind us.

It was easy for the lady to find out names on the system and hand us each a key for our dorm room. Hall A and room 211. I'm guessing its on the top floor because Hall A is the first hall there is. We climb up the three flights of stairs until we see a door labelled 207. We walk past five rooms until we get to the last door of the hall labelled 211 in bold white numbers.

"Bella if you could do the honers" Leah smiles up at me as i drop my duffle bag to open the door.

As soon as i open the door i am enveloped by warm air and the plain white walls. There is a window with a ledge to sit on inside the room and two beds on either side of the room. I purse my lips at the small single beds knowing im going to be constantly hitting the wall at night. There are two doors inside the room. one at the end of one bed and once i opened it i realized it is a walk in closet big enough for both me and Leah. The other door at the end of the bed - directly opposite to the wardrobe is a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink.

The room its self is fairly simple but i know once our stuff is out it will feel much more like our own room. I'm glad that Jacob and Sam stick around to help us unpack and i make sure that they leave my duffle bag alone for me to go through when i am alone. I will have to find a new place for my gun to go. Leah uses tape as she sticks pictures of boy bands around the room and i laugh when she sticks a huge picture of Hugh Jackman.

" Okay now promise to just try and enjoy your time here and Bella make sure to at least try and get some good grades" Sam tells me a Leah ,while i give a fake thumbs up.

Jacob laughs giving me a hug before Sam squeeze's me and Leah together in a tight embrace as well. I will miss them and hopefully Quil will come visit soon because the drive to the warehouse is at least and hour and a half.

"Tell Quil to get his arse down here as soon as" I shout down the corridor as Jacob and Sam walk down the hall. They merely chuckle in response before disappearing from sight.

I close the door and look around the room with a sigh. The clothes are all away and our room is completely finished except for the duffle bag sitting on top of my bed.

"Come on Bella lets go exploring around college" Leah bubbles with excitement and i roll my eyes at her. How the fuck is this girl happy 24/7.

"Nah you go ahead I'm gonna settle in and try to sort out my customers." I explain and i am relieved when she just nods leaving me alone.

I scurry of the bed to zip open my duffle bag. My hand latches around the cool metal as i pull it out of the bag. Unlike most people i feel absolutely comfortable walking around whilst holding a gun in my hand. It makes me feel empowered. I look around the room desperately searching for a spot to put my gun. It has to be somewhere i know Leah wont look at all.

I nearly give up looking when i hear the floor creak as the floor sinks slightly. I pull back and frow my brows at the wooden floor. I push it slightly and the wood weakens under my hand. The left side of my mouth pulls up into a cheeky smile. Perfect.

I grab the closet heaving thing i could find making sure it was thin. Slipping it through the crack between the floor board i pull it up. Dust swirls as i pull the wood up and i cant help the cough that comes out of my throat.

When was this place built 1800?

I stick my hand down the hole gently placing the gun on the wood below. I place the board back over making sure it doesn't look un-ordinary at all. Well i hope Leah doesn't look in there and if she does find it i can just pretend like it isn't mine.

I spend time pulling stuff out of my duffle bag making sure to put my Laptop and Phone on charge. I pull out a photo frame of me and my mum. It was only seconds after i was born ,and she looks exhausted but still has enough energy to smile whilst holding me. I trace my finger over her face desperately trying to remember her at all.

But i cant.

I place the picture on my shelf so i can see it clearer. Once my duffle bag is empty i place it under my bed and grab a cigarette. The window ledge is like a sort of seat and I'm glad the window opens fully. Our room is on the top floor of the building directly to the right and facing the front of the building. I have no doubt that people walking by would be able to see me smoking if the looked up at my window.

I inhale the smoke feeling the warmth flow down my lungs and back out and i exhale. I carry on smoking until the white filter and cheekily go into the packet to grab another one lighting it up just as i hear keys rattling with the door. Leah comes practically skipping into the room with a grin on her face.

"Hey Bella you remember a couple years ago when i was secretly selling drugs to that boy?" Leah asked and i narrow my eyes trying to remember.

"Your going to have to be a little bit more specific Leah you sold allot of drugs without the guys knowing" I teased knowing that we both sold to people underage to get some more cash. Event though we were pretty young our self's to be selling we would always lie about our age.

" know ,sex hair. Green eyes. Tall." She listed off as I tried to remember. I never met Edwars ,but i remember Lilly talking about him. He would be constantly buying off her like he had a endless amount of money and she would always be loaded because of him.

"Oh ,the money guy" I respond with a lame answer but she just nods her head with a smile.

" I just bumped into him and he invited us to a party tonight" She squeals as if its a good thing.

A fucking party? Why am i being tortured right now. All i wanna do is goo back to the wear house get high , drink a bit then pass out in my bed until the afternoon the next day.

"A party where?"

"The fraternity. Its just off campus. Come on lets go i really wanna meet some people" She begs me and i bit my lip debating weather to protest or just go.

"Will there be alcohol?" I asked even though i know their will be. She nods her head and i give her a shrug in response.

"You will come?" she asked excitedly and i roll my eyes at her but a smile anyway.

"You said there will be alcohol" I grin and she laughs attacking me as i laugh trying to push her off me.


	7. Chapter 7: The reasons

"Look i have to go but ,but if your willing to come and meet me near campus i will be happy to come and meet you okay Tyler?" I say into the phone as i watch Leah fumble with the strap on her high heel.

"I guess so i just cant believe your really in college" He mumbles and i huff out a sigh. i want to tell him that i cant believe it and that I'm already thinking about jumping out of the window.

"I know" I let out a deep breath ,as Leah motions for me to go. I didn't bother changing from the clothes i arrived in ,but Leah put on a dress and make up to make a effort for her first college party. To her this is a big deal but all i can think about is grabbing a bottle of vodka and sitting down drinking it away.

"Ill text you tomorrow and ill swing by near the campus to come pick up my package" Tyler says before hanging up. Tyler always orders the same package from me. One weeks worth of weed and two ounces of coke.

"Right Bella lets get going" Leah demands as she basically pushes me out the door. She rushes to lock the door behind her as she drags me along to the parking lot.

"How are you going to ride in your dress" I ask her as i see her Blue dress is very frilly and will probably fly up when she gets on her bike.

"Your riding ill hop on the back. I cant ride drunk you know that" She mumbles and i laugh.

"Oh yeah i forgot that time you rode straight into that old lady's rose bush" I laugh and she slaps my arm.

"Its not funny" she wines but a giggle escapes her lips as she try's to scowl at me.

I just shake my head letting her adjust her dress as she hops on my bike. I fortunately can ride my bike while drunk as long as its late at night and the streets are nearly abandoned. Quil was the person to teach me how to ride drunk. You have to put you whole focus on the road and then you should be okay. For someone like Leah keeping your mind on one thing at once is a challenge.

You can hear the party before the house even comes into view. There are cars parked along the street as some people stand outside chatting with there friends. All eyes zone in onto the loud roar of my bike pulling into the driveway of the house. I can see people running about inside through the open door, as red cups already litter most of the floor.

"I'm gonna go chat to some people" Leah says as she builds up some confidence to make friends. I get that she wants to have new people to talk to instead of her gang and her customers ,but i don't want her to leave me all night alone.

" Ill be by the alcohol if you need me okay" I say giving her a reassuring smile as she walks into the house with a friendly smile plastered on her face.

I shrug my jacket off and put it under the seat along with my helmet. The cold air give my arms goose bumps and i waste no time in running into the warmth. A couple sucking each others faces off are the first thing i see when i walk into the house.

Its like there eating each other. My lip raises in disgust as i look around the room seeing people basically dry humping each other all over the place. God great i just walked into a mother fucking orgy!.

I bite my lip my eyes scanning the room before i see the familiar bottles assorted across a counter in the kitchen. I push past people telling them to go fuck themselves when they shout at me. I don't give a fuck what these people think about me. I'm only going to be here for a year.

I grab a empty red cup and grab the bottle of vodka off the side. I look between the bottle of coke and the bottle of lemonade trying to decide what one i want to mix the vodka with.

" Hey there ge.. gerour..beautiful" A deep velvety voice slurs against my ear. My whole body stills as i feel his hot breath hitting the skin on the back of my neck. I turn around to see green eyes surrounded by bloodshot red. His hair is wild as it sicks up in different directions. My eyes rake his lean body as he sways slightly trying to hold onto the counter for balance.

My hand grabs for the coke before i turn back to the guy giving him a disgusted look and walking away.

"Fucking drunk idiot" I cant help but mutter as i walk away from him.

I look around me walking through the crowed of body's and finding an empty seat on the coach. There are some people already sitting on it but i don't give a fuck as i take the last vacant seat. I lame both bottles onto the table in front of me before pouring out my drink which barley contains any coke in it at all.

"Um.. that seat is occupied" Some blonde chick turns to me as i slouch back into the chair.

"Yeah i know. I'm sitting in it" I snap back at her which makes her quickly turn back around to her friend who is wearing so much foundation she looks like a walking wotsit.

I relax into the sofa as i drink cup after cup of vodka and coke.I pull out a cigarette from my back pocket and reach into my bra for the lighter. I don't know if you can smoke in here but i light up anyway. I seriously need a smoke. I inhale instantly feeling relaxed and i wait for Leah.

I swear i have been sitting her for two hour now and I haven't spotted Leah once. Nobody has tried to talk to me i think they feel intimidated by me. Its like there all scared of me even though they don't know me. I ignore the judgmental stares i am getting from people as i continue to sip on my drink after every puff i take.

"Bella.. Bella ,hey Bella ,smile" Leah slurs as she holds her phone up in front of me. Oh god no not the fucking camera again.

"For fuck sake's Leah your not filming again" I whine as she sways with the phone pointing directly at me. She nods her head while giggling. Great. I hate it when she gets out her camera- i swear she is worse then a parent would be. She is always documenting every moment of all of our life's. Then at the end she would burn them off and put them into a DVD.

The first day i met her she even brought out the camera and i was so scared of her i just let her film me. I hate watching that video it shows how weak and broken i was before i met the gang. Every time something important would happen out comes the camera.

"Come on Bella" She hiccups before moving the phone really close to my face " Tell the camera how your first party is" She sits down on the edge of the coach making me push my back roughly against Blondie's.

"Excuse me" Blondie turns to glare at me completely ignoring the fact she on camera.

"You are excused" I say cheekily before turning with a smirk to face Leah. The alcohol has a worse effect on Leah as she clutches her stomach laughing. I roll my eyes at her before snatching the camera quickly out of her hands.I put the camera on her as her laughs die down into giggles.

"Hey!" She whines as she realizes i have her camera she trying to quickly take it but her heels make her slip and she slides off the edge of the coach and onto the floor with a thud. Everyone watches her as i keep the camera on her whilst bursting out with laughter.

"Ow!" She grunts as her hand reach's up to her head to rub it. I cant stop laughing as the red blush starts to rise and spread across her face. Once she realize everyone is watching i can tell she is completely mortified. This is her first time to make an impression and she falls on her arse in front of everybody.

I stop laughing and put on an emotionless expression helping her to stand up. Her cheeks are red with embarrassment as she looks down at me with sad eyes. Blondie's and her giant omplalompa snicker as the look at Leah's mortified expression. My eyes instantly narrow now that they are making Leah feel even worse about her self.

I put my hand out and quickly push Blondie's head forward so quick her head smacks straight onto her friends.I bite my lip holding in my laugh as the both turn to glare at me. There eyes widen as they see the camera is still in my hand facing them.

"Oops" I mock in a high pitched girl voice while standing up to grab Leah's hand. My vision is slightly blurry but i seem to be able to walk straight instead of Leah.

"Are we going already?" Leah asks confused as i pull her outside. The red seems to die down as the clod hits her and i just want her to be okay. I know she can take things to seriously sometimes.

"Yeah. Are you okay about what happened in there?" I question her looking into her half closed eyes. She nods her head but by the way she bites her lip i know shes lying.

"Leah there all a bunch of dicks okay. Don't you worry about anything they say okay" I tell her and she gives me a weak smile. I cant help but sigh as i know Leah's college experience is already slightly ruined by me. Even if i didn't intend for her to fall tonight ,it wouldn't have happened if i wasn't there.

"Lets get back to the dorm yeah" I smile at her and she nods stumbling her way over to my bike. While i chuckle.I slip her phone back into her jacket pocket so she can have some fun watching tomorrow before are classes start.

Those i am defiantly not looking forward to.


	8. Chapter 8: I don't know

"Leah turn that fucking thing off" I whine as I pull the pillow roughly down onto my head. Who has rock music as there fucking alarm clock?.

"Urgh" i hear her complain as she reaches for her anoyying phone. I sigh when the music dies down and i can get back to sleep.

" Oh god Bella classes start in a hour" she shouts and I whine into my pillow. Why! I just wanna stay in bed all day.

"Get ready" She pushes my shoulder in a attempt to get me to move but i stay firm in my position. She can go by her self I don't give a fuck about skipping my morning class.

"Fine Bella you wanna be like that. Fine" She snarls before walking out of the room and into the bathroom. My mouth spreads into a grin as I nuzzle my head into my cushion. I hear the door open again but im so close to sleep I ignore it.

"Ahh!" I yelp when I feel something cold trickling down my face and through my bed covers. I sit up in bed and scowl at Leah holding a empty cup in her hand.

"Bitch!" i mutter as I push my bed spread off me and storm into the bathroom.

"What the fuck Bella I was in there first" Leah shouts through the door and I can already see my smug smile in the mirror in front of me.

"Yeah well you should of thought of that before you woke me up!" I shout back and turn the shower on to drown out her protests.

My black vest and pajama bottoms are quick to peel off my body before i nearly run under the hot stream of water. I wash my hair using my favorite pomegranate shampoo and conditioner. I make sure to scrub every inch of my body with my strawberry shower gel and just let the smells mix in the air. Its like I can feel Leah on the other side of the door waiting impatiently for me to get out.

I take a bit longer then necessary brushing my teeth and drying my hair just to piss off Leah. I'm not disappointed to see her pissed expression when I get out of the bathroom. Obviously college has made Leah into a little bit of a drama queen.

I don't really care what I wear today so I pull out some casual white jeans with my black converses. My Nike hoddie will be enough to keep me warm so I pull the zip up all the way and make sure the hood covers most of my face.

"Are you not going to even make any effort today" Leah says as she comes out of the bathroom trying to pull her super skinny jeans up her legs. Its just looks extremely uncomfortable and i don't know why she even wants to wear them.

"Its college Leah. Not a fashion show" I roll my eyes at her but she just huff and continues to drag the jeans up her thighs. I chuckle at her and laugh even harder when she scowls at me.

I tuck my phone into my bra and make sure my headphone wire is completely cover by my hoodie. I'm planning on breezing through the whole of today by listening to my music in every lesson. First i have English with Le\h, followed by Music ,then Art. I'm glad i picked fairly easy topics instead of something boring like chemistry.

"Ill lock the door. Hey, did you bye any chance see that video you recorded yesterday?" I ask her as i double check that the door is locked.

"No" Her eyebrows frown and it makes me think she cant even remember what happened last night. Well then shes going to be embarrasses all over again.

"You might wanna watch it" I admit.

Im not going to say it was fun to see Leah watch the video as we walked to class because it wasn't. She looks completely terrified that that actually happened and that people will start to bully her. She should know by now if any one fucks with us we just come back and fuck them harder. Were like karma.

The English class is set out as a sort of seminar layout. Each row of chairs carry on going up each level. My eyes zone in to the back of the class where most of the jocks are sitting. I don't think twice about it before i start walking up to the very back.

"Hey beautiful why don't you come sit next to me" A guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes winks at me. You can tell he is a jock because of the baggy football Jersey around his body. Hes definitely not my type and anyone who calls me beautiful i instantly dislike.

"Sorry ,but i think that seat is taken by your ego" I say in a chirpy girl voice with a huge smile before turning my back and sitting on the left hand side of the row. At least I'm far away from jockey and his perverted eyes. Seriously i think he was talking to my chest.

Leah waste's no time in sitting down next me ,but she seems kind of zoned out. I seriously didn't think that dam video would leave her feeling so down. I was kind of hoping she would just laugh at her self ,but obviously no such luck.

I pull the hoodie over my head just as the professor walks in. My music is already playing through my headphones and I'm glad that i don't have to pay attention to what ever bullshit this professor is saying.

Some guy sitting in front of me keeps turning around and starring at me. I know because I can feel his eyes searching every inch of my face. I'm trying to ignore him ,but i just keeps on aggravating me more when he would turn to the front only turn back around and look at me.

I dragged my hands to my lap balling them into fists imagining the pleasure i would feel grabbing him by his aurbun hair ,an smashing his head against the desk top. My jaw keeps clenching and un-clenching - I'm going to snap in any second.

My eyes go before my mind can catch up and my blue eyes snap to meet his. Those green eyes look so familiar. Oh. It was that drunk guy from the party. I didn't really pay attention to him before but i can see the thick metal bar running through his eyebrow and the thin black hoop around his lip. He has a strong jaw line with not a trace of any stubble at all.

Even though he is pretty good looking it does nothing to decrease my anger towards him. I yank my headphones out of my ear feeling overly agitated towards this guy.

"Have you got a fucking problem?" I snap at him and few eyes turn around to see whats going on . The teacher doesn't notice as i can hear him explaining the concept of some poem. The guys eyebrows pull down for a second before a smirk spreads across his face.

What a fucking moron. Who the hell is he smirking at!. Anger boils inside me as i make a move to stand up and making what i earlier imagined a reality. I feel Leah's hand warp around my wrist and pull me back down as i glare at the guy smirking at me still.

"Remember what you promised me Bella "Leah whispers in my ear and i immediately regret making that stupid promise. If i hadn't i would have bashed him over the head. I clench my eyes closed and pretend to focus on the teacher who's seems completely oblivious as to what is happening in his classroom.

"Calm down princess don't get your panties in a twist" I could hear him speak up from in front of me. He continues to grin at me with his stupid crooked smile.

"Are you fucking serious" I say a bit to loudly as the teacher stops talking and turns to me.

"Bella Swan warning. One more and your out" The teacher tells me before continuing back on with the class.

I huff out a breath glad that the boy is no longer staring at me anymore. Sometimes i just cant control my anger. I know why i cant i just don't like to admit it. And if i don't admit it then i don't have to think about it.

When the bell goes I'm am so relived to get out of this classroom. I don't bother looking to see where that guy went as i get out of the room. I forgot that Leah has got biology now so i was confused for a while that she didn't come join me outside the door.

The school is easy to navigate in terms of finding where your next class is. The corridors are labelled with signs of each subject so all I've to do is walk around until i find the music department. I walk around the whole of the bottom of the floor until i see the corridor with 'Music' Spelled out in bold white letters.

I enter the class room noticing how advanced the equipment is. The room is surrounded by a huge collection of different instruments and even a small recording booth at the back of the room. The walls are painted black with different music posters covering he wall. The teacher looks to be bold with huge metal glasses framing his face. I cant help but smile at the fact this will probably be my favorite class.

"Oh hello again" Well maybe it would have been my favorite class.

"For fuck sake, don't tell me you have art as well" I whine and i can feel him straight behind me and i want desperately to push my elbow into his ribs.

"Didn't your daddy teach you any manners" He whispers in my ear and i can literally feel all of my blood rush from my body. The words repeat in my head and i can help but feel sick with anger. This is unlike what i felt towards him in English. This time it is pure rage and i cant avoid my actions.

I turn around sharply and i can see the panic flash over his green eyes as he sees me. My breathing becomes heavy as i bring my fist up quickly to punch his face. it feels so good just to punch him and i can see i got a clear punch to the right side of his face. I swallow the sick that's rising in my throat as i think of what he just said to me.

"You to the Principles offices now" A voice yells from behind me and i turn to see the teacher fuming behind me. I pull my hoodie over my head to hide the pain in my face as i rush out of the room and down the halls. I don't know where the principles office but I'm sure there will be a fucking sign for it.

Of course there is a sign for the principles office and i debating on actually going in or just tuning around and spending the rest of my day in my dorm room. The receptionist has already seen me so I'm kind of screw over anyway.

I'm definitely going to need a cigarette after this.

"You can go straight on through" The receptionist with curly red hair tells me softly, as if I'm some lost puppy. Its like my wall is down and she can see straight through me. Is that what that boys done?. Broken down my wall. I try to put on a emotionless expression as i stroll into the office.

"Ah Bella Swan I'm presuming. I've just received a notice from you music teacher telling me of what occurred when you entered his you care to explain?" The principle motions for me to sit and i take the seat willingly looking around for a second before answering. His office is fucking huge. He has two sofas and a large oak desk that looks like one made for the president.

"I was provoked" I simply say to him and he sighs. His hair is black with patches of sliver shining through. He looks very formal in a suit even though it doesn't quite seem to match his face. He looks like the more checkered t-shirts with baggy jeans type of guy.

" You do know that violence is not the only way to solve any type of disputes?" The teacher asks and i nod my head even though i want to roll my eyes.

Of course i know that violence is not the only way. But it seems like the only way which will get people to listen my thoughts beg me to tell him.

"What did Edward do to you that provoked you?" He questions and I'm a little shocked by the name. That's the Edward that invited Leah to the party? The one she used to sell to? Can it be the same Edward?.

"Its personal" I say bluntly hoping that my stern expression will make him not push me for any information.

"I don't want to see you back in this office. Do you think you can stay out of trouble?" He asks and i wont to laugh right in his face. Trouble may as well be my middle name.

"Ill try Mr.."

"Mr Smith" He answers with a polite smile and i want to giggle. What a common name for a headteacher. Smith. It just sounds pretty fucking ironic to me. I bet he knew he was going to be a headteacher before he left nursery.

"Right Mr smith would it be possible for me get the rest of the afternoon off. I need to calm down" I ask him innocently. What i really need right now is something to take my mind off the thoughts that are about to burst through my mind.

"Um well they are you first lessons of the semester"

"Please sir" I pleaded which is something i don't do much. I know i have to be polite with him to get what i want.

"Okay Miss you are excused" As soon as the words left his mouth i was up and moving out of his office.

One i need a cigarette and two i need a distraction. I get through the corridors that are clear of students as i make my way towards the parking lot. The air hits me once I'm outside and i fumble inside of my bar to grab my lighter and a cigarette from my back pocket.

I need a distraction.

I know i cant go see the guys because there two far and i don't feel like finding a bar to drink away my sorrows. Drinking wont help it will just make the thoughts more well known.

I inhale sharply dragging in as much smoke as i can. The smoke tickles the back of my thirty before i release it into a grey cloud in front of me. As nice as smoking feels its not the best distraction.

I have been meaning to go and get that tattoo done ever since i got that money. I've always gotten an appointment before actually going to get one ,but maybe they could just give me the benefit of the doubt. I really fucking hope they do.

I grab my IPhone opening up Google to look for the nearest tattoo parlour which seems to only be five miles away. I take in the smoke quicker as i try to finish it before getting on my bike. The ash soon gets down to the filter and i flick it down to the floor before slipping on my helmet.

The shop is easy to make out with the hundred's of tattoo designs displayed in the shop window. I'm glad to see that its open as i park my Harley close against the curb. I really fucking hope that they just do it right away.

"Hello how may i help you" A lady with way too many facial piercings and tattoos crawling up her neck greets me from behind a small desk. She has a small smile on her face as she observes my face obviously seeing just the plain nose ring and the skin showing tattoo less.

"I wanna get a tattoo done" I quickly say just as this craving to get my mind on something else grows inside of my body. She purses her lips at me.

"Have you got ID?" She asks as she starts to write something down on her form sheet. Fuck i didn't even think about bringing ID. Shit i wasn't even thinking at all.

"Uh.. no but I've had tattoos done before. Isn't that proof enough" I complain as she looks back at me scanning me for any tattoos. I rip my hoddie away from my body tying it loosely around my waist. She looks at the couple marks of ink on my arm and bits her lip.

Come on just say yes already ,My mind pleads as she looks down at the form.

"Okay what are you interested in getting?" She asks and i smile a genuine smile at her.

"I want the words Just breathe underneath my left breast"

"Okay any specific requests like font or colour?" I haven't really thought about that.

"Um black ink and i don't mind what font as long as its readable" I mumble as she write what i said down onto the form. I really dislike coloured tattoos. They just don't suit me and i would rather just stick with plain black.

"Okay well i can fill you in for Monday at-" She starts but i quickly lean over the counter staring her in the eyes.

"No. Now it has to be done now" I demand and her eyes widen a bit at my sudden change of attitude.

"Well i can't do it-"

" is no-one here. Just.. I really need this done now" I snap out and after five minute's of trying to persuade her to just do it now she agrees.

I close my eyes as i hear the familiar noise of the humming noise fills the air and i let my mind focus completely in the way the needle feels on my skin. The slight ache that comes with the needle first going through my skin is uncomfortable but soon the ache fades. It just feels like small vibrations going over my skin. The the needle would have to come and and be pierced in a different section of my skin.

My body calms down as i relax into the leather chair. It doesn't feel awkward having my boobs out in front of the lady as she gives me a tattoo. Knowing that the words will be imprinted near my heart makes the meaning that more special. The words themselves have meant something to me ever since a childhood and they still do now at eighteen years old.

"All done" She says just after the humming noise is cut off. I open my eyes wincing slightly as the lights are really bright above me. I sit up and look in the mirror in front of me. Underneath my left breast you can clearly see the words just area around the black ink is red ,but i know once it is healed it will look amazing

"Ill just patch you up" The lady tells me before setting about to cover up the tattoo so it can develop and heal fully.

"How much?" I ask her as i put my bra back on.

"Sixty"She sates and my eyes bug out. That's all shes asking me to pay. The tattoo parlour near the wear house were asking for ninety five the last time i spoke with them.

"Uh can i pay by card" I say as i pull out my debit card containing any money that i have earned over the years. Its easier then having to carry around money with me everywhere. I would probably be losing hundreds even day if i did that.

"Yeah sure"

It feels refreshing to walk out of the tattoo parlour with the slight after ache of getting a tattoo. I have quite allot of tattoos ,but there mostly small or hidden in places you would have to look closely to see. I hop back on my Harley as i think about watching a movie before i have to go out to meet up with Sammy.

The college is quite eerie when all the students are in class. It just feels so abandoned. The building is sectioned for the front to be dorm rooms and the back to be classrooms. There are no people in the corridors of the dorm room so i just walk down the silent halls all by myself.

I slam the door shut letting out a deep breath as I untie my hoodie from around my waist. I step out of all my clothes going into the bathroom and seeing my pajamas from this morning still on the floor. I grab them and change back into them. I know i have to go meet Tylor later ,but i can just wear these out.

Grabbing my laptop from where i kept it on charge yesterday i settle on my bed with my headphones. There are lots of websites online that make it easy to watch movies online for free. Once getting through a horde of pop-ups i focus on some movie called Anuvahood.

I cant seem to take my eyes off the screen as i watch the character named Kenneth bends down finding a gun stuffed in a carrier bag. My eyes drift slightly to the floor boards where i know my gun is lying. I wonder what Kenneth will do with it. Just as Kenneth stuffs the bag back under the bin my headphones are ripped harshly out of my ears.

"Ow that hurt Leah what the fuck" I complain as i look up to meet her brown eyes full of anger.

"Whats this about you punching Edward" She snarls and i instantly feel like any efforts for a distraction have worn off for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry?

"Well Bella?" She challenged as i let out a deep sigh. I fucking know i shouldn't have made that deal.

"He pissed me off" I muttered knowing that she was already going to shout at me.

My phone started to ring in the background ,but i ignored it focusing on the fuming Leah standing before me.

"Just because someone looks at you dosen't mean you can punch him" She snaps as she pulls on her black hair with frustration. I sigh and burrow my head into my hands. My phone stopped ringing and now I'm regretting not picking it up to avoid this conversation.

"It wasn't the staring. He said something to me in music" I mumbled into my hands. I knew i was loud enough for Leah to hear ,but i just didn't want to see the disappointment in her face.

"What did he say?" Leah asked the question that i deeply didn't want to answer. I took a deep breath as the words hit me again like a tonne of bricks. ' Didn't your daddy teach you any manners' the words alone made bile rise in my throat.

"He said ugh something about my d-dad" I chocked out and i felt weird to feel so weak and so broken. I shielded my face from Leah as my phones ring-tone rang out into the room. I didn't want to see the look of sorrow in Leah's eyes so i made my way towards my phone.

The caller Id showed me that Tylor is calling. Shit he is probably waiting for me.

"Bella i I'm so s-" Leah starts to say ,but i turn around to her with my face expressionless. I don't want to hear her sorry's. I don't need the pity.

"I need to go meet Taylor ill be right back" I announce as i rush around the room slipping on some quick pumps and grabbing his package.

I let Leah watch me with sad eyes as i rush to get out of the room. I just need to get out of here and feel the fresh air on my skin. People give me weird looks as i walk past them in my short black shorts and black tank top. I don't even care that I'm wearing my pajamas right now- I just needed to get out.

I ring Tylor back knowing that i didn't answer him and he is probably annoyed with me. The phone only rings for two seconds before he picks up.

"Jesus Bella where are you its freezing out!" He snaps down the phone and it feels refreshing to hear a grumpy voice.

"I'm just exiting the building now- Holy shit it is cold" I yelp as the wind blast in my direction. My legs wince at the sharp feeling of the cold air and i start to run across the parking lot where i can make out Tylor's figure standing in the shadows.

I hang up the phone and sprint as quickly as i can over to Tylor.

Tylor is just one of my many regulars that i have gained over the years. He is extremely handsome and i have no shame in admitting that I've thought about him sexually once or twice. Though i would never do anything like that with Tylor. All because of the reason that he is a drug addict.

I've seen Tylor at his lowest. I mean the lowest of the low where he has been begging me to borrow him some drugs until he could pay. It wouldn't matter to me if it was something like weed ,but I've seen Tylor ordering harder drugs off of Jacob. It was quite a shock when i caught him getting heroin more then once.

But I'm not one who can judge so i just keep my business as quick as possible.

"Hey Bella what the hell are you doing just wearing that" He gasps and i feel a little awkward as his eyes hungrily roam my body.

"Well I'm not planning on being out here long. Just pay me then i can get back to my room" I complain as the chilly air whips around us again making my teeth slightly chatter.

"Uh yeah okay" He awkwardly says and as soon as he pulls out the wad of money i thrust the package into his hands. We say little good byes before i clutch the money to my chest ready to make a run back tot he dorm.

As i walk up the stairs to the dorm room i cant help but think about what Leah will say to she ask me to apologize?. Nah she knows i would never do that. Would she make me open up about my Dad again? . I don't think i could cope with revisiting those memories.

I gulp down any fears before slowly peaking my head into the room. The room is pitched black and the little light that radiates from the moon is my only source of lighting. I can hear Leah's soft snores and a light smile spreads across my face.

At least i don't have to worry about what Leah will say until tomorrow.

I sneak over to the bathroom - gently kicking off my pumps in the process. I make sure to shut the bathroom door before tuning the light on. I don't want to risk waking up Leah.

My face looks completely tired of emotion as i stare at my reflection. My eyes are weak and heavy ,my hair is ruffled due to the wind, my cheeks have a slight pinkish colour due to the cold from outside. I rake my hand through it tugging harshly when my fingers get mangled in the knots.

I shigh pulling the Left side of my tank top up to revel my covered tattoo. I honestly could have taken the bandage off hours ago ,but i guess ill just have to do it now. You can hear the tape peeling against my skin and i take time to make sure i am being quiet.

The redness surrounding the area has calmed down slightly and the tattoo looks even batter then it did in my head. The lady picked a really nice font that is both elegant and cheeky. The words remind me to do just what i need to do.

My hands grip the bathroom sink as i close my eyes taking in deep breaths. I let my mind clear and let my body relax as i take in deep always seemed to help me in situations where my thoughts were muddled.

After calming my self down i continued to get ready for bed. Making sure to keep my movements light as i brush my teeth and comb through my hair. Today was defiantly a major fuck up. I knew i would fuck up college and this was only my first day. Fuck i couldn't even make it through the whole day. As soon as my head hits the pillow i try to forget everything that happened today and take my mind back to a more happier place.

I can hear the floor boards creaking as his heavy footsteps get closer to me. I can feel it in my stomach exactly what is about to happen ,but i don't want to believe it. Hes been drinking again and i know he will be even more mad now that i have been hiding from him.

I close my eyes trying to hold in the heavy breaths that are trying to escape my mouth. I can hear him in my room now and it wont be long until he looks inside the wardrobe. My ears follow the sound of his feet as they stumble around my footsteps seem to get further away before they retreat and get closer

"Oh there you are you piece of shit. Didn't daddy tell you not to hide from me" He smirks in my face and i shake when all my senses are clouded by the strong sent of alcohol laced in his breath.

I don't have a response as he grabs a handful of my hair tugging me to the ground outside of my wardrobe. The tears I've been holding back spill over my eyes and sobs erupt my throat. Daddy doesn't seem to care- in fact he seems to enjoy my suffering.

"Your daddy's beautiful little girl. You know that don't you Bella"He hums in a tone that is laced with fake kindness. He always says I'm beautiful and that is usually when i get beaten. "Just like you mother was" He snaps before bringing his heavy boot down onto my arm.

I cry out as the pain shoots up my arm and i plead for him to broken sobs escape me as his hand reach's up to slap me...

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I hear Leah's panicked voice as her hands grip onto my shoulders trying to wake me.

I close my eyes taking in a deep breath as my breathing try's to calm down. I can feel the warmth of my tears running down my face and for once i let them. I haven't had a dream like that in so long.

"Lea-Leah" I choke out as she wraps her arms around me.I waste no time in clinging my body to hers and letting out deep sobs. All of my buried emotions are finally running free and i cant seem to stop the flow of tears.

"Its okay Bella your safe now. He's in prison. He cant hurt you" She mumble's into my ear an i try to let her words reassure me ,but my heart wants to refuse.

I put my guard back up shutting off my emotions until i feel numb again .I have to just breathe and remember what Leah told me.

He cant get me anymore.


	10. Chapter 10: Nope

Its been two whole weeks in this hell whole and I'm glad to admit i have survived without anymore accidents. After I punched Edward I got cheers and taps on the back from people as i walked the corridors. I didn't know that this Edward guy was some type of god to them and when i punched him it started a wave of rumours and attention towards me.

Most of the guys here hate Edward ,so me and them get on pretty well.I don't mind talking to some of the girls as long as they don't get all bitchy and start to whine and talk about shit like there periods.

Edward made sure to keep his eyes at the front of the class from now on and not stuck to my face every minute. It was amusing to see the black bruise under his eye fade slowly over the two weeks. I know he is embarrassed by the fact that i hit him because he has been avoiding me like the plague.

Not that I'm complaining.

Quil came to visit me last Friday and he brought along a refill of supplies for me and Leah to continue selling on campus. Quil laughed at me straight away because when that door swung open i was sitting on the floor trying to figure out the stupid assignment for English.

Currently, its a Sunday and I'm just trying to relax for the upcoming week of lessons.

Music has mainly consisted of me sneaking off into the corner of the room and pretending to write a song. Well that's what i told the teacher i was doing anyway. Art was probably my favorite lesson. Most of the quite people were in that class so i got to just sit there a doddle random things on a piece of paper. The drawings were shit ,but at least i was participating.

So now, I'm standing outside in the freezing cold at 12:37 at night all because some twat desperately needs his fix. I begged him to just wait until the morning ,but oh no that would have been to long for him.

For fuck sake.

I contemplate calling him up just as i see the familiar looking black jacket making his way down the street towards me. Once he steps in front of me i cant help but notice the paleness of his skin. To anyone he would look sick but i know that he is feeling withdrawn.

"You got the score?" he asks in a rush and i want to roll my eyes at him. No i fucking forgot the whole point you dragged me out here you idiot.

"Calm down its right here" I teased waving the packet full of weed right in his face.

"You two stop right there" A deep voice yells behind i look to the right i see a police officer running towards us.

I don't think for a second before pushing the packet into the guys hand and taking off into a sprint. I don't know where the fuck I'm going but i do know that the officers footsteps are getting closer to me. I try to push my legs into running faster but in know its useless at the time i feel his hands grasp at my shoulders.

The force of his pull makes me stumble and fall flat on the ground. I wince at the pain in my knees and feel the familiar coolness of the metal wrap around my wrists. Fuck. Shit. Why!

"Your coming straight to the station" The officer says as he pulls me up harshly and drags me back to his car. I wince at the harshness of his pull as he pushes me into the back with a smirk.

Prick.

Edwards Pov

Its been two weeks now since that crazy bitch punched me. I still don't understand what caused her to get so livid with me ,that she just punched staring at someone cause you to punch them?

I honestly don't know what caused me to stare at her so much. When she walked into the classroom i couldn't help but be drawn to her beauty. She is fucking hot and not in the way most girls are at this school. She looked like she just got out of bed and she didn't give a fuck about what she looked like.

Then she snapped at that jock and i just made her that more appealing. When she snapped at me it was quite a shock because one- i didn't even realize i was staring at her and two- nobody has ever talked to me like that. They all seem so afraid of me but not her she didn't even care.

I cant help but feel scared to go and talk to her. The day after she punched me i was ready to demand what the fuck she did it for but i couldn't. She didn't even look at me and in music she would huddle in the corner of the room listening to music by herself.

I take another sip from my beer trying to get my mind off Bella again. There's just something about her that is so endearing and i don't understand why.

"Shit Police!" Emmet shouts as everyone starts to rush to pile out.

I put my beer down and stand up to join them in making a break for it. As i stand i see an officer storm through the front door running over to me. My head is sort of fuzzy due to the alcohol that I've had but i can make out the feeling out something being attached to my wrists.

Shit!

"Come on boy. You've got some answering to do" The officer mutters before dragging me out of the house and into the police car. He doesn't push my head down before harshly shoving me inside and getting the car traveling to the station as quick as possible.

Why didn't i get my arse off of that sofa and follow the other instead of sticking around like a moron!. Oh i know because fucking Bella clouded my mind yet again. At least dad will have enough money to bail me out.

The officers go through the normal procedure of taking down my information. They make sure i hand over all my possessions before finally letting me call my dad. You only get one call and i seriously hope the answer on the first ring. It is gone past one o'clock already.

"Hello?" My dads groggy voice comes through the speaker.

"I need you to bail me out of jail" I say as the officer hovers close by smirking at me like hes enjoying the show.

"What! Edward why are you in jail!" He shouts and my eyes close at just hearing him shouting yet again.

"Doesn't matter right now. Just bail me out" I speak through gritted teeth as i feel my drunken state wearing off.

"Okay give me an hour" He mumble's out and before i can protest he hangs up. What the fuck he only lives like fifteen minutes away from this place.

The officer yanks the phone out of my hand as soon as the Dial tone starts to ring through. He wastes no time in pushing me inside a cell and slamming the door shut on me without another word. The only other person is a lady who is passed out in the cell next to my left.I find it strange when you hear the voice you've been thinking about suddenly fill your ears in reality.

"Can you be fucking gentle i usually only go rough after the second date baby" She snarls at the officer with a teasing smirk that drops when he yanks her towards the desk. I sit there frozen as i watch Bella go through the same procedure as me.

Bellas POV

I look up at the officer as he hovers beside me directly next to the phone. I give him a look that says fuck off but he just continues to stand there watching me.

"Can you fuck off. This is a private phone call" I snarl wishing i could hurt an officer of the law. He shuffles along the wall a little bit and i give an eye roll at the little space he moved. Why are the police such dicks!.

I bite my lip thinking about who to call. It is gone past one and they will probably still be out at this time. I'm in a mix of calling Leah or Jacob. I know i only have one call and Leah will probably go mental if i woke her up on a school night. Even if i am in jail.

I punch in Jacob's number thumping in every digit with force. I wait and wait for him to pick up but he dosen't. As soon as i hear his voice-mail i slam the phone down with a huge sigh. The one fucking time he needs to pick up and he doesn't.

"Have you got any possessions on you?" The officer asks me - before sending me into a cell probably.

"Yeah" I mumble handing over my phone and my pack of cigarettes. I smirk when i reach inside my bra and watch the cops eyes follow my movements. What a idiot!. Some men are just to easy to tease and i must admit its fun ,but also horrible at the same time. Its like you can picture exactly what there thinking about you.

I hand over my lighter with a wink hoping to gain some points for being. I don't know. Nice?. Friendly?. Flirty maybe?. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing but i hope it works in my favour. He hands my stuff over to the lady behind the desk and then leads me over to the cells.

As i look at where I'm going to be spending the night my eyes met a pair of huge green orbs.

"Edward?" I question and he looks startled by me. Maybe its because i actually spoke to him or maybe its because of the fight. The guy pushes my into a cell directly next to Edwards and slams the door shut on me before walking away with a little .

I move over to the hard bed and sit on it matching Edward's posture. His bruise is fully healed now so he has no more scar on his face. I can see all the tattoos running up his arms and I'm not sure how i could miss the amount of tattoos littering his skin.

"I-uh I didn't know you were at the party" He states leaning back against the bar cells to fully look at me. His eyes travel my body once before quickly snapping up to meet my eyes. I smirk knowing that hes still checking me out.

"I wasn't" I say laughing a little at his random question. He looks completely confused by me and i have no idea why. Hes looking at me as if I'm an alien.

"Then why are you here?" He asks me and i roll my eyes. How ironic it is that he finds it hard to believe i am here. Well actually its not hard to believe that Edward is in here. He probably stole some kids lollipop then told them there dad is going to massacre her whole family.

"The better question would be why are you here?" I smirk leaning forward to see what his response would be. He frowns his eyebrows looking at me then letting out a deep breath.

"I got caught at the party. The police were called and i didn't make it out in time" He admitted and i let out a laugh. Of course it would be something so simple that could get this boy into jail.

"How the hell did you not make it out?" I laugh as my body shifts to get comfy on the rock hard bed. Man this is going to be a long night but as long as i can somehow piss off Edward it might go faster.

"I was uh kind of drunk and when i realized what was happening it was to late" He admitted looking at the concrete floor of the cell.

I thought this over trying to picture Edward just standing there pissed out of his head while a police officer comes and tackles him. It is quite an amusing image. I look back at the desk with no hope of escape. Maybe i can try and get them to give me another call.

"Why are you talking to me?" his low voice asks and I'm slightly confused by his question. Yeah of course i hate him but that doesn't mean i cant talk to him right.

"So you don't want me to talk to you?" I tease keeping my face neutral as i stare at him.

"No that's not what i mean its just one minute your punching me and telling me to go fuck myself then the next minute were acting like old friends" He mumbles looking down at his hands. He bites his lip as he debates weather to say his next words. "Why did you hit me?" He asks while looking straight into my eyes.

"I've got daddy issues" I joke even though I'm just trying to dodge his question. He gives me a smile and i know its genuine because his crooked smile appears.

"Same with me"


	11. Chapter 11: I'm running out of words

"What kind of daddy issues do you have?" I question picking at my nails. I don't know why but I find it hard to believe that Edward would have dad problems. He looks like someone who's gone through trauma before ,but that's only because of his tattoos and piercings. Without them I would of just though of him as another guy going to college.

"You'll see when he gets here" Edward jokes and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. I won't have someone to talk to while I'm stuck in this hell hole.

Seriously I've been in much better cells then this.

"Oh that's a shame now i have nobody to think I can wake up drunky behind you " I joke looking behind Edward and into the next cell were a lady is passed out. Its a Sunday night and I can only presume that she is drunk.

"Your gonna be here all night?" He asked and it feels weird to be having a normal conversation with him. I try to shake off the weird feeling in my stomach as I reply to him.

"Well I guess so. Oh you know Leah right?" I ask even though I know the answer. He nods his head like I expected and I grin.

"Well do me a favour and find her in the morning and get her arse down here to get me out" I demand and even though I'm serious Edward still lets out a chuckle.

"Deal. As long as you tell me what your in here for?" He raises an eyebrow waiting for an answer. I shift around on the bed until I'm laying flat and my eyes are glued to the ceiling .

Before I can answer an officer along with another man comes around to Edward's cell. The guy is wearing a suit even though its the middle of the nice. His hair is pristine as well as the clean shave he has. His green eyes look so much like Edward's it can only be his dad coming to bail him out.

"Edward i can't believe you. This will be the last time i help you with anything. How can you be so irresponsible. Your mother has been worried sick ever since i got your call. This is not some campus cell Edward this is a proper jail where you could have been sent to prison. Just you wait until i get you home young man" Edward's dads voice fills the whole room and i understand why Edward would say he had daddy problems. To me though all i see it as is his dad worrying about his son.

I cant believe I'm saying this but i feel jealous. I'm jealous that Edward still has a dad. I'm jealous that his dad loves him even though hes gotten in to trouble. I'm just jealous because he has what i can only dream of ever having.

"Yeah whatever" Edward grumbles as he turns to look at me with some sort of determination in his eye before leaving his cell. I cant see where he went but i cant hear there voices anymore so they must of left.

I let my eyes roll closed yet again and try to imagine I'm laying on a cloud instead of the plank of wood that i actually am. My body is feeling so worn down and i just wanna smoke a cigarette. I want the smoke to take away some of the tension I'm feeling.

I need to start being more careful about the places I am selling in. I didn't think it would be bad selling near the campus but i guess ill have to start meeting customers in a bar or something.

I huff out a breath and decide to stand up. I walk over to the cell bar and look down the cells where the drunk lady is laying. I really just need someone to take my mind off everything. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts.

"Hey! Lady wake up i need company" I yell but she continues to sleep. I sigh pushing my face up against the cool metal. I wish i had something to throw at her.

I hear footsteps approaching and i turn around in hope of seeing a new criminal to talk to. I start to walk over to the front of my cell in hope but that fades when i only see an officer come into view. alone. I sit back on my bed and let my feet swing back and forth. I'm confused when the officer comes over to my cell door and starts to unlock it.

"Your free to go" The officer grumbles and my head shoots up to look him in the eyes. My eyes cant help but pop open at him as my eyebrows frown. Why the fuck am i being allowed to get out?

"Uh-What?" I ask not even getting up from my position. He huffs at me as if I'm supposed to now. Fucking dick.

"Your friend bailed you out. You know the one with the posh Daddy"

Edward bailed me out?

I stand up and give the office a smirk before walking up to the front desk. My possessions are already in a tray on the desk so i quickly take them. God i cant wait to get outside and light a cigarette. Nobody stops me as i walked out the doors immediately lighting up a cigarette . I suck in a deep breath as my shoulders slump.

I let the smoke relax me as i exhale the smoke through the my eyes raise up i can see Edward and his dad are still here in the parking lot and it looks like there auguring. I don't know how I'm going to be getting home. Maybe i should call a cab. No wait i don't have any money. Dam it.

"Edward wait up" I hear just as i begin to make my journey home. I turn around to see Edward's dad climbing into his car and Edward trying to run over to me. I raise my eye brow at him as he stops in front of me.

"Thanks for bailing me out. You didn't have to especially after what i did" I tell him as i take another long inhale before blowing the smoke out directly in his face. He closes his eyes as the smoke hits him but doesn't move away.

"No problem were friends now right?" He laughs as my lip raises in a grimace. Me and Edward friends i don't really see that working out.

"Uh no i don't think so" I say before turning back to walk away. His hand shots out to grab me and i roll my eyes at him but wait for him to say whatever he needs to.

"So you never told me what you got in for" He asks me shoving his hands into his pockets. I wasn't going to tell him even in jail so i wont now. Its none of his business and he wouldn't understand anyway. He can smoke the stuff but he would never be able to comprehend me and my life.

"Maybe i will tell you some time. But not today. Have fun with your dad" I tease turning around and getting as quickly away from Edward as i can so i can avoid anymore questions.

I guess Edward is okay ,but i still cant trust him. There's just something about him that makes me want tot punch him. Then there's something about him that just makes me smile which doesn't happen that much to me.

I shake my head as the cold whips around me. I take in the last remains of my cigarette before checking the time on my phone. 3:04pm. Great so it will probably take me an hour to walk back to dorm. Great, fucking Great.

As expected i walked through the fucking cold and had to stumble my way into my dorm room at 4:13. Can you believe that there were people actually awake at that time. I found it so fucking confusing when i walked on to campus seeing people in the courtyard studying already.

I collapsed onto bed not giving a shit about my clothes or brushing my teeth. The softness of the sheets and mattress under me was like complete heaven. It wasn't long before i became unconscious.

It felt like only minutes had passed when Leah's alarm clock started to ring. I wasn't really tired ,but I just didn't want to have to go to my classes today.

Leah woke up with a smile not suspecting anything about what happened last night. She would probably flip out if she found out I got into jail. Then again I need to warn her about selling so close to campus.

I get up to use the bathroom after Leah and I'm glad to brush my teeth. I make sure I'm washed and dressed in a nice way to at least make some effort.

I can't be bothered with make up ,but I wear a black and white jersey top to show off my arms. I put on some light blue jeans and my black and white Jordan's.

I don't know how I'm going to get through English today. Maybe I can try to sleep through it. I highly doubt the teacher will even notice.

"Oh I see your actually dressing today instead of a hoodie and pair of jeans" Leah tease's as I walk beside her on our way to the English corridor.

"Well it's that much of a difference" I state because it really isn't.

"Well it is different for the change for anyway?" she asks looking at me with a smirk.

"I don't know what your on about" I say confused as I frown down at her.

She shrugs her shoulders with a grin before entering the classroom. I'm a little bit baffled. I follow her up the stairs to our usual seat.

"Oh be a bit more careful about where your selling" I whisper into Leah's ear because there are quite a few people within earshot.

"Why it's been fine the past weeks" Leah whispers back and I want to roll my it was fine until last night.

I feel someone come sit beside me which is weird because no one ever does. Ever since I flipped out on Edward the first day people have just come to avoid sitting near me in class.

So of course when I turn slightly I see Edward smiling at me. His crooked smile is amazing with how wide he is smiling ,and I can't help but hold back my own smile. Its like its contagious.

"What are you doing?" I ask him slightly has a perfectly good seat which is nice and far away from me.

"Well we're jail buddies now" he beams and I gulp hoping that Leah didn't hear that.

"I think you defeating the whole purpose of being jail buddies. One were not in jail and two were not buddies" I snap turning back to talk with Leah. Hopefully Edward will just move.

"Well I would say this is pretty close to jail and from last night we are buddies" He continues making me turn back around to face him.

"Look Edward you don't want to be friends with me" I state with a serious face. Who would want to be friends with me anyway? I'm damaged and I have a dangerous life style.

"I think I do" He smirks resting the side of his body up against mine. Oh god why is he so god dam persistent.

"What ever its your funeral" I say trying to keep my smile held back. He doesn't take my threat seriously but instead a laughs it off.

Idiot.

The End of English came quicker then I thought. Edward kept on kicking my foot and everyone kept looking back at us. They look so surprised and both of us were on the receiving end of death glares.

Leah was even more surprised to see me getting along with Edward. I don't know how many times over the past weeks that I have expressed to her the hate I have for him.

Edward himself was just having fun annoying me. I don't know if this is things friends are meant to do, but it's what he must think.

I don't even know if I can try and be friends with Edward. I don't have any friends who aren't part of the drug dealing this is guy who made me remember my past. The guy who pisses me off. But I guess I could try. So there's one thing I better do first.

"Hey um Edward" I shout earning a couple of glances from people. I really want to shout at them to fuck off. It's not like there names are Edward.

"Yeah" He asks curiously as he walks back to me. Well we're both going music so I guess we could start off by walking together.

"Uh wanna walk with me to music?" I ask feeling like a complete and utter twat. I mean come on I sound like a shy little girl.

"Sure" he smiles. I raise my lip at him and not in a smirk or smile way ,but in a what the fuck way.

He laughs at me ,but as i start to walk he follows along silently. I wish people would stop staring at on do people have no excitement in there life's that they have to watch mine.

So I guess now would be a good time to say what I need to. I take in a deep breath. I can't believe I'm actually about to do this.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Edward"


	12. Chapter 12: Help

"What kind of daddy issues do you have?" I question picking at my nails. I don't know why but I find it hard to believe that Edward would have dad problems. He looks like someone who's gone through trauma before ,but that's only because of his tattoos and piercings. Without them I would of just though of him as another guy going to college.

"You'll see when he gets here" Edward jokes and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. I won't have someone to talk to while I'm stuck in this hell hole.

Seriously I've been in much better cells then this.

"Oh that's a shame now i have nobody to think I can wake up drunky behind you " I joke looking behind Edward and into the next cell were a lady is passed out. Its a Sunday night and I can only presume that she is drunk.

"Your gonna be here all night?" He asked and it feels weird to be having a normal conversation with him. I try to shake off the weird feeling in my stomach as I reply to him.

"Well I guess so. Oh you know Leah right?" I ask even though I know the answer. He nods his head like I expected and I grin.

"Well do me a favour and find her in the morning and get her arse down here to get me out" I demand and even though I'm serious Edward still lets out a chuckle.

"Deal. As long as you tell me what your in here for?" He raises an eyebrow waiting for an answer. I shift around on the bed until I'm laying flat and my eyes are glued to the ceiling .

Before I can answer an officer along with another man comes around to Edward's cell. The guy is wearing a suit even though its the middle of the nice. His hair is pristine as well as the clean shave he has. His green eyes look so much like Edward's it can only be his dad coming to bail him out.

"Edward i can't believe you. This will be the last time i help you with anything. How can you be so irresponsible. Your mother has been worried sick ever since i got your call. This is not some campus cell Edward this is a proper jail where you could have been sent to prison. Just you wait until i get you home young man" Edward's dads voice fills the whole room and i understand why Edward would say he had daddy problems. To me though all i see it as is his dad worrying about his son.

I cant believe I'm saying this but i feel jealous. I'm jealous that Edward still has a dad. I'm jealous that his dad loves him even though hes gotten in to trouble. I'm just jealous because he has what i can only dream of ever having.

"Yeah whatever" Edward grumbles as he turns to look at me with some sort of determination in his eye before leaving his cell. I cant see where he went but i cant hear there voices anymore so they must of left.

I let my eyes roll closed yet again and try to imagine I'm laying on a cloud instead of the plank of wood that i actually am. My body is feeling so worn down and i just wanna smoke a cigarette. I want the smoke to take away some of the tension I'm feeling.

I need to start being more careful about the places I am selling in. I didn't think it would be bad selling near the campus but i guess ill have to start meeting customers in a bar or something.

I huff out a breath and decide to stand up. I walk over to the cell bar and look down the cells where the drunk lady is laying. I really just need someone to take my mind off everything. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts.

"Hey! Lady wake up i need company" I yell but she continues to sleep. I sigh pushing my face up against the cool metal. I wish i had something to throw at her.

I hear footsteps approaching and i turn around in hope of seeing a new criminal to talk to. I start to walk over to the front of my cell in hope but that fades when i only see an officer come into view. alone. I sit back on my bed and let my feet swing back and forth. I'm confused when the officer comes over to my cell door and starts to unlock it.

"Your free to go" The officer grumbles and my head shoots up to look him in the eyes. My eyes cant help but pop open at him as my eyebrows frown. Why the fuck am i being allowed to get out?

"Uh-What?" I ask not even getting up from my position. He huffs at me as if I'm supposed to now. Fucking dick.

"Your friend bailed you out. You know the one with the posh Daddy"

Edward bailed me out?

I stand up and give the office a smirk before walking up to the front desk. My possessions are already in a tray on the desk so i quickly take them. God i cant wait to get outside and light a cigarette. Nobody stops me as i walked out the doors immediately lighting up a cigarette . I suck in a deep breath as my shoulders slump.

I let the smoke relax me as i exhale the smoke through the my eyes raise up i can see Edward and his dad are still here in the parking lot and it looks like there auguring. I don't know how I'm going to be getting home. Maybe i should call a cab. No wait i don't have any money. Dam it.

"Edward wait up" I hear just as i begin to make my journey home. I turn around to see Edward's dad climbing into his car and Edward trying to run over to me. I raise my eye brow at him as he stops in front of me.

"Thanks for bailing me out. You didn't have to especially after what i did" I tell him as i take another long inhale before blowing the smoke out directly in his face. He closes his eyes as the smoke hits him but doesn't move away.

"No problem were friends now right?" He laughs as my lip raises in a grimace. Me and Edward friends i don't really see that working out.

"Uh no i don't think so" I say before turning back to walk away. His hand shots out to grab me and i roll my eyes at him but wait for him to say whatever he needs to.

"So you never told me what you got in for" He asks me shoving his hands into his pockets. I wasn't going to tell him even in jail so i wont now. Its none of his business and he wouldn't understand anyway. He can smoke the stuff but he would never be able to comprehend me and my life.

"Maybe i will tell you some time. But not today. Have fun with your dad" I tease turning around and getting as quickly away from Edward as i can so i can avoid anymore questions.

I guess Edward is okay ,but i still cant trust him. There's just something about him that makes me want tot punch him. Then there's something about him that just makes me smile which doesn't happen that much to me.

I shake my head as the cold whips around me. I take in the last remains of my cigarette before checking the time on my phone. 3:04pm. Great so it will probably take me an hour to walk back to dorm. Great, fucking Great.

As expected i walked through the fucking cold and had to stumble my way into my dorm room at 4:13. Can you believe that there were people actually awake at that time. I found it so fucking confusing when i walked on to campus seeing people in the courtyard studying already.

I collapsed onto bed not giving a shit about my clothes or brushing my teeth. The softness of the sheets and mattress under me was like complete heaven. It wasn't long before i became unconscious.

It felt like only minutes had passed when Leah's alarm clock started to ring. I wasn't really tired ,but I just didn't want to have to go to my classes today.

Leah woke up with a smile not suspecting anything about what happened last night. She would probably flip out if she found out I got into jail. Then again I need to warn her about selling so close to campus.

I get up to use the bathroom after Leah and I'm glad to brush my teeth. I make sure I'm washed and dressed in a nice way to at least make some effort.

I can't be bothered with make up ,but I wear a black and white jersey top to show off my arms. I put on some light blue jeans and my black and white Jordan's.

I don't know how I'm going to get through English today. Maybe I can try to sleep through it. I highly doubt the teacher will even notice.

"Oh I see your actually dressing today instead of a hoodie and pair of jeans" Leah tease's as I walk beside her on our way to the English corridor.

"Well it's that much of a difference" I state because it really isn't.

"Well it is different for the change for anyway?" she asks looking at me with a smirk.

"I don't know what your on about" I say confused as I frown down at her.

She shrugs her shoulders with a grin before entering the classroom. I'm a little bit baffled. I follow her up the stairs to our usual seat.

"Oh be a bit more careful about where your selling" I whisper into Leah's ear because there are quite a few people within earshot.

"Why it's been fine the past weeks" Leah whispers back and I want to roll my it was fine until last night.

I feel someone come sit beside me which is weird because no one ever does. Ever since I flipped out on Edward the first day people have just come to avoid sitting near me in class.

So of course when I turn slightly I see Edward smiling at me. His crooked smile is amazing with how wide he is smiling ,and I can't help but hold back my own smile. Its like its contagious.

"What are you doing?" I ask him slightly has a perfectly good seat which is nice and far away from me.

"Well we're jail buddies now" he beams and I gulp hoping that Leah didn't hear that.

"I think you defeating the whole purpose of being jail buddies. One were not in jail and two were not buddies" I snap turning back to talk with Leah. Hopefully Edward will just move.

"Well I would say this is pretty close to jail and from last night we are buddies" He continues making me turn back around to face him.

"Look Edward you don't want to be friends with me" I state with a serious face. Who would want to be friends with me anyway? I'm damaged and I have a dangerous life style.

"I think I do" He smirks resting the side of his body up against mine. Oh god why is he so god dam persistent.

"What ever its your funeral" I say trying to keep my smile held back. He doesn't take my threat seriously but instead a laughs it off.

Idiot.

The End of English came quicker then I thought. Edward kept on kicking my foot and everyone kept looking back at us. They look so surprised and both of us were on the receiving end of death glares.

Leah was even more surprised to see me getting along with Edward. I don't know how many times over the past weeks that I have expressed to her the hate I have for him.

Edward himself was just having fun annoying me. I don't know if this is things friends are meant to do, but it's what he must think.

I don't even know if I can try and be friends with Edward. I don't have any friends who aren't part of the drug dealing this is guy who made me remember my past. The guy who pisses me off. But I guess I could try. So there's one thing I better do first.

"Hey um Edward" I shout earning a couple of glances from people. I really want to shout at them to fuck off. It's not like there names are Edward.

"Yeah" He asks curiously as he walks back to me. Well we're both going music so I guess we could start off by walking together.

"Uh wanna walk with me to music?" I ask feeling like a complete and utter twat. I mean come on I sound like a shy little girl.

"Sure" he smiles. I raise my lip at him and not in a smirk or smile way ,but in a what the fuck way.

He laughs at me ,but as i start to walk he follows along silently. I wish people would stop staring at on do people have no excitement in there life's that they have to watch mine.

So I guess now would be a good time to say what I need to. I take in a deep breath. I can't believe I'm actually about to do this.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Edward"


	13. Chapter 13: Bump and Grind

"I'm sorry for hitting you Edward" I mumble and to me apologizing is a big thing to do. I keep my eyes focused forward as we continue to walk.

"I guess i deserved it if your dad is anything like mine" He jokes and i laugh but not because of his joke. I laugh because he is so far off. My dad is hundreds of times more worst than his. He doesn't even realize how good he has life.

We go through Music and i swear today people are staring at me more than they did on the first day. Maybe its because I'm next to Edward, I think to myself. I know he has a reputation as a sort of ladies man ,but he would never try anything with me. If he did then he knows i would murder him.

I go to take my place at the back of the class and I'm still surprised to see Edward following me. Hes kind of acting like a dog. Where i go he follows. I cant tell if i find it annoying or nice.

" I think I'm going to start calling you lassie" I tease as we take our seats.

"Whys that then?" He asks curiously with a smile.

"Because your like a dog" I state smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm not a dog" He clarifies pointing to himself.

"Well then you do a good impression of one" I point out and he gives me an eye roll in return.

"Right class i want you to continue with the piece of work you were working on last week" I teacher shouts to make sure the whole class is listening.

I have done absolutely no work ,but I'm not really my last lesson i'll just quickly make up some lyrics and hand it in. I don't even care if i get a fail in any of my courses. At least at the end of it i can say I attend college.

"Have you got anything?" Edward asks me as he takes out some kind of notebook from his backpack. Wow does Edward actually do work?.

"No what about you?" I ask and peer at his open note book to see a bunch of symbols and letters scribbled across the page. To me it looks really confusing ,but Edward seems to understand it.

"Well I've got a beat. Just need some Lyrics. Music is the only class i can really enjoy away from all prying eyes" He states when he sees my shocked face.

"If you really wanted privacy I've got to say Art is amazing" I preach because if there is one lesson i will always turn up to its going to have to be Art.

"Yeah but there's like one boy who does that class and I'm pretty sure hes gay" He jokes and i shake my head laughing with him.

"I don't think so by the way he was checking out the teacher. He's defiantly into the more mature females" I recall and start laughing at the memory of that guys pervy eyes. It was really disgusting to watch actually. The teacher must be in her early fifties and that's just a rough guess.

"Well that's.. Disturbing. Do you think i could make a song up about that?"

"Now that would be are you going to write about anyway?" He ponders for a second before looking at me with a smirk evident on his face.

"Ill write a song about us" He laughs when he sees the look on my why is this boy such an idiot. "Look you just sit . Listen to you music and let the master do his work" He states formally as he produces a pen and gets to work.

I sigh before pulling out my phone and headphones yet again. I really don't want to participate in creating the worlds shittiest song right now. I put Ciara on and switch between her different song before just letting my music play on shuffle. I listen to quite allot of hip hop but i switch between club and rock most times,

Thirty minutes have passed of me watching Edward scribble out line after line until he is finally finished. I really have no hope for this song because i know it is just going to be disaster. I take out my headphones as he passes me the notebook to read. He gives me a smirk as i take a deep breath to prepare myself for what stupidity I'm about to read.

First day I met you , you stole my eye .Everything about just screamed to be admired .But then you came and gave me a little bruise .from then on i just presumed you had some issues.

We could be friends if we just not right for you to hate me when I'm so clearly trying to apologies to you. I know that we said things and did things that were pretty mean. But you know what Bella, I think we could be friends if we just try.

Then that was that one night that i went to jail. I was scared stiff waiting for bail. Then you came along giving the officer all your sass. And I'm not afraid to admit i couldn't stop looking at your... never mind but please just remember that that's when we started to speak to each other.

We could be friends if we 's just not right for you to hate me when I'm so clearly trying to apologize. I know that we said things and did things that were pretty mean. But you know what Bella, I think we could be friends if we just try.

So lets just do this yeah. Cuz i know were going to be the best fucking friends.

"Wow that was actually really bad" I couldn't help but laugh and i felt kind of bad when i saw Edward's face pouting at me.

"You didn't like it?"

"Edward just try something else yeah ,but i like the kind of storyline feel to it. It's meant to be rap right?" I ask him while handing over his notebook .The class should be ending any minute now. Edward nodded at me while shoving his notebook back inside his bag.

"Your coming to the party tonight right?" Edward asks just as the bell rings. We start to stand up to start heading to our next lesson. I think about what Edward asked me and my mind is immediately shouting no at me.

"Oh no i fucking hate frat parties. They're so shit" I laugh knowing that Edward is in the fraternity himself. The parties are just full of hormonal teenagers trying to get there next fuck. Just like Edward on a daily doesn't bother me that hes a man whore ,but at least i know the persons name if I'm going to sleep with them ,my thoughts interrupt.

"That's because you haven't partied with me" Edward classifies as he acts like lassie again by following me to the art block.

"Trust me I've seen you drunk not the sort of party I'm into" I tease remembering how he tried to flirt with me the first time i saw was so wasted i doubt he will even remember seeing me and by the clueless look on his face i can tell he's trying to remember.

"Please Bella. Please. Please. Were trying to be Friends come on it will be fun. I've got some people i want you to meet as well. Oh and bring Leah too" He begs me before dropping me off outside the art classroom. "Ill be expecting to see you" He shouts down the hall before walking quickly to get to his own class.

God not another party!

"Bella please let me dress you up. Just some makeup and a nice dress" Leah pleaded as i rifle through the wardrobe for a top to go with my jeans.

"No way off- there's no way you getting me anywhere near a dress unless it is a funeral" I threaten as my hand clutches around a gold material. I don't think I've ever even worn this dress before. The chest area is quite low and the top itself is only held back by a string around the neck. The gold shimmers in the light and it looks quite daunting to wear.

"God when did i buy this and how much alcohol had i consumed" I breathed holding the piece of clothing in front of my face.

"Hey i brought that for you 18th birthday last year. You've never even worn it look the label's are still attached" Leah said pointing in disappointment and the label's around the neck of the top. Well i don't think i'd ever have a reason to wear something like this. But it would show off my tattoo nicely from the side.

I pulled my top from early today off and pulled the gold top over my head. I looked in the mirror and realized its a top you have to wear without a bra. Great. I unclasp my bar pulling it off my arms and noticing how naked it made me feel. You could notice the side of my boobs when i was to the side and just the end of my tattoo poking through the top. My whole back is bare in the mirror and i can't believe that it actually suits me.

"Wow see i should be a fashion designer or something. Now please let me do some make up" Leah begs and i turn around from the mirror to give her a stern look.

"Just a little bit and have you got a jacket that i can wear"I asks feeling the cold already getting to my arms making goose bump form.

"Yeah um one minute" She says searching through her side of the wardrobe before coming back and handing me a black blazer. The black matches with my black skinny jeans and black vans. The gold really is the only colour standing out on me.

Leah rushes to get my makeup and hair done. I told her to only give me the basic smokey eyes and lip gloss. I don't want her going crazy and making me into some kind of were finally done we rush down the stairs into the cold and Leah gets on my bike again.

While I'm riding my thoughts drift to Edward. Now that we're going to try and be Friends I'm going to have to start learning how to trust him. I don't really want to just go up to him and say that I'm a drug dealer. I don't even think i would be able to ever tell him about my dad. That's something that only Leah knows the full extent of.

Quil, Jacob and Sam know that i ran away from my foster home but they don't know why i was in there in the first place. Its just too much of a dark place to keep revisiting. I'm lucky i had my gang to help me deal with the memory's and bury them in the back of my thoughts.

I pull up to the curb slightly further away from most of the other vehicle's close to the house. Leah is wearing another dress but this time it's white with matching heels. She brought a clutch to hold her drugs because according to her Edward wanted some more.

"Bella" I hear that same velvet voice shout loudly into my ear. We only just made it through the door and he's found me.

"God were you waiting in the window with binoculars or something" I yell over the music and he ignore me but instead grabs my hand pulling me along with him. I pull my hand out of his and he just shrugs as if he doesn't really care.

He leads me over to a group of people and i turn around to see Lilly right behind me. She gives me a small smile but stays silent behind me. Is she okay?.

"Bella these are my mates. That's Eric,Mike, Jasper, and Emmett." He says gesturing to each of them. Everyone except Eric look different from Edward. I can tell why Edward would want to be friends with Eric. But the rest, I'm clueless.

"Hey" They all say sounding kind of bored as they stare at the table in front of them. They didn't even glance up at me. It's like I'm invisible or something.

"Hey dickheads my face is up here" I snap as there wide eyes slowly rake up my body to meet my harsh glare. Edward laughs at there expression for some reason as they continue to stare at me.

"S-Sorry we thought you we just one of Edwards many-" Eric started but was cut off when Edward slapped him around the head." OW!" Eric hissed rubbing his head.

"Oh one of his many whores. Yeah sorry about the disappointment ,but I'm not one of them. This is my Friend Leah" I say gesturing towards her to try and pull her into the conversation. Shes just being so quiet which is strange.

"Hey" She mumbled as she takes a seat on the couch opposite the guys. I follow her confused and make sure to sit down close enough so i can whisper to her.

"You okay?" I whisper in her ear. She blushes and bits her lip before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"I think I've started my well you know. My monthly and I'm wearing white" She shrieks quietly in my ear and i can't help but burst out laughing. The guys look at me as i try to hold back the giggles erupting my mouth. Leah slaps my arm and I try to remain serious.

"Well have you got a you know" I say using my hands to mime a tampon. She swats my hands away and its like me and Leah are in our own little bubble again like we always seem to be.

"Yes but i just don't know how to get away to do it" She mumble's and i raise my lip at her.

"Leah just go to the bathroom. Jeez don't sit there just waiting to stain the coach" I say as she hits me again. "And stop hitting me" I laugh.

"I didn't want to leave you alone with Edward in case you get into another fight" she explains making me sigh.

"Leah go and fix your problem. I promise not to start anything even if I'm provoked okay. Just go quick before it soaks through your dress and it starts turning red instead of white" I tease and with one last slap to my shoulder she takes off for the bedroom.

I turn back to the guys seeing there are in their own conversation. I sneak off into the kitchen to grab something to drink trying to avoid the prying eyes of guys as i walk around the kitchen. I grab a beer taking a huge swig before grabbing another for Leah.

When i come back in i can see Leah returning but the boys are pushing the coaches back so there flat against the wall. Some people are going outside while others are standing around watching the guys pushing the sofas back.

"What's going on?" I ask as the music in the background starts to die down.

"Were playing truth or dare" Edward says with a slight slur to his words.

"Seriously?" I laugh as he pulls on my arm dragging me down to the floor with me. Eric gets Leah and pulls her down next to her before she can make her way around to sit next to me.

'Sorry' She Mouthed to me from across the room using her thumb to point at a drunk Eric next to her.' That's okay' I mouth back pointing to Edward and doing the wanker gesture with my hand smiling as Leah's eyes go wide. I look to my right seeing Edward looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Eric's such a wanker right" I lie and he seems to believe me as he laughs.

Truth or Dare must be one of the most stupidest games ever made. People were constantly being told to either kiss someone, take of there clothes or take a drink. Everyone was already doing these things without the game anyway. Seriously its just another excuse to make out with someone.

"Bell truth or dare?" Mike asks and i sigh. If i pick truth there's a good chance they will ask me a question relating to sex. If i chose dare the will most likely make me kiss someone or get undress. I'm really not drunk enough yet to play this game.

"Truth" I say and Mike huff's he was obviously hoping for me to say dare.

" okay when did you lose your virginity?" He asked excitedly and i raised my lips at him. That's the thing he wants to know most about me. What are these people like ten years old?

"When i was sixteen" I said taking another gulp of beer. Edwards bloodshot eyes narrow at me slightly and i lean back as he begins to sway. The game carries on but I'm to focused on Edward. He's either going to fall over or hes going to be sick and i don't want to witness him doing either.

"Edward You need to go to bed. Your fucked" I teased as i had to grab his shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

"Will you h-help me" He slurred as he struggled to stand up on his own. I sighed before standing up and pulling him up with me. We get wolf whistles as i guide Edward up the stairs. He points me to his room and i waste no time in roughly pushing it open.

His room is fairly simple except for the amount of posters littering his wall. I know a couple of the bands like Asking Alexandria and black veil brides. As for the others I'm nearly clueless. The huge picture of Slipknot is kind of frightening to have stuck to your wall.

"I really like this top" Edward slurs running his hand across the shimmering gold material before looking up at me with a sloppy smile. "Very sexy" He growls and i laugh at his attempts to flirt with me.

"Edward get into bed" I snap pushing him lightly so he falls back onto the bed. He leans his head up slightly to send me a wink before rolling over to one side of the bed.

"Come lay with me Bella" Edward begs through his drunk state. He is even more idiotic when he's drunk i can't help but think to myself. He's onto the brink of unconsciousness and i know he's holding on to hear my response.

"Edward shut the fuck up and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow okay and we can continue with this friendship thing" I laugh as he sends me a huge thumbs up before slouching and nuzzling into his pillow. I don't wait for him to fall asleep before i go get Leah, so we can head back to the dorms and i can think about what we're going to do tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14: Teeth

I woke up to the usual sound of Leah's alarm clock ,but i did my best to tune it out. I cant be asked to go to classes today. I'm way to tired right now. I manage to open one of my eyes until i was squinting at Leah who is already getting out of bed.

" Leah I'm not going" I groan rolling over to the other side of my bed until my head rested against the in a single bed at my age feels exactly the same as being in a cot.

"I'm surprised you made it this long without skipping your morning classes. Anyway don't you want to see Edward" She said in a mocking tone and if i had strength i would glare at her. I know what shes trying to imply but she knows Edward is not my type of guy.

"Come on Leah be realistic" I moan trying to yet again fall asleep.

"Whatever ill tell your boyfriend you couldn't make it" She teases and i manage to snap my opens to view her grin beaming towards me. I narrow my eyes at her before sinking back into my pillows.

" Never call him that. I'm still trying to see if i can be friends with the guy. Just don't say go to class ,I'm sleepy"

"Alright. Gosh your so lazy" She tuts before shutting the bathroom door. As soon as i hear the shower running i fall back to sleep.

Not long after I fall asleep I'm being woken up again. But not to the sound of screeching guitars this time it's the constant bang against wood.I sit up pissed as I have to get up and into the cold. If Leah forgot her books or something I'm going to kill her. She has a god dam key.

I pull open the door and instead see Edward's giddy face. His body is yet again in full black as his clothes never seem to change. His piercings are very prominent on his face. Maybe he just likes getting piercings.

"What the fuck do you want" I snapped as my tired body leaned against the door frame for any-kind of support.

"Wow someone's not a morning person. I guess Leah was telling me the truth" He teased pushing past me and entering the room without my consent.

I huffed and squeezed my eyes shut hoping that he would some how disappear. Of course when i opened them I had to see him perched on-top of my bed still smiling like a giddy person.

"I'm gonna repeat myself because you still haven't answered me. What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as I watched him through narrow eyes lying down and getting under my covers.

"Well Leah said you weren't coming and to be honest English wouldn't be any fun without you there. So I thought why not ditch with my new best-friend. So just crawl in here with me and we can sleep" He smirked wiggling over till his back was pushed right up against the wall.

"You know that's the second time you've tired to get me in bed with you" I said walking over to Leahs bed. No way am I cuddling with Edward.

"What do you mean? He questioned moving to sit up but keeping my quilt wrapped around him.

"Well how do you think you got to your room last night. Then you tried to get me in bed with you"I spoke and watch as Edwrad laughed. He laughed as if what happened was a casual thing.

"Well if you don't want to sleep what do you want to do?" He questioned and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who says I don't want to sleep. I do, just not with you" I pointed out making Edward smirk and get up from my bed to sit next to me.

"Well if your sleeping ,I'm sleeping too .So you have no escape from that. So if you can't sleep then let's do something. Its your turn now to plan a friend day out isn't it."

"Yeah it is .So how are you with motorbikes?" I smirked as his face dropped slightly.

"What are you on about?"He asks and it seems like he's pleading ,as if he hopes that I'm not being serious. I stand up so he won't see my face and focus on gathering some clothes for today.

"You know have you ever ridden a motorbike. You know two wheels,handlebars-"

"I know what a bike is ,I'm not just I've never been on one before" He shrugged and I smiled while going into the bathroom.

"Well your going to love it" I said before closing the bathroom door.

I didn't take long in getting changed, quickly running the brush through my hair even though my helmet is just going to make it knotty again anyway. I made sure to put on my black boots and tight clothes. I have to be careful when riding with an extra person on the back. I didn't want to clash with Edward so i made sure to wear some kind of colourful clothes.

"Right lets go" I spoke as as soon as i opened the door. I grabbed my keys ,phone and pack of cigarettes, making sure that my lighter was in my bra as always.

"Your serious aren't you?" He muttered worriedly as he tried to swiftly follow me out.

"Of course i am" I rolled my eyes at him as we got out into the waited while i double check the door is locked before we both walk out of the building together. I can tell Edward is worried but its not like I'm going to intentionally crash just to hurt him. Although it is a intriguing idea.

Its sunny today so I'm glad that my hoodie is quite thin. Edward seems to freeze once i get closer to my Harley. I know the look of it can be intimidating ,but its really not. The handlebars are huge an the wheels make it look larger then it really is.

"This i-is y-your bike?" He stuttered whilst trying to conceal his gulp. Gosh how can somebody who's been threw that many tattoos be afraid of a motorbike.

"Stop being a pussy and get on the bike" I commanded. I reached inside the seat to retrieve the helmet and give it to Edward. He probably needs the reassurance much more then i do. I could see he was about to refuse to wear it so i quickly spoke.

" Look i know i wont crash but you still think i will so just wear it to make you less nervous okay. Just trust is good it will test our friendship" I spoke and he nodded. I sat down on the bike and switched the engine on. Edward hesitated before climbing onto the seat behind me.

I revved the engine as the bike jerked forwards quickly and started to peel out of the parking lot. The sudden movement made Edward curse as he clutched onto the material of my hoodie for dear life. I laughed as he continued to claw at my hoodie as i sped down the road. I couldn't contain my laughter as i carried on forward .

"Oh my god! Go slower" He screamed ,but it was slightly muffled due to the helmet on his head. I shook my head and carried on driving and enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair. I haven't not worn my helmet in ages i forgot how nice it feels especially on a sunny day. The breeze is just fight and not so cold that your eyes start to water.

Edward's hands clasp together around my waist as he pulls my body back slightly until I'm flush against his. I cant really move but i think Edward's doing it mostly out of fear then anything else. I tired not to over think it and focus on the road. I didn't really have a specific place i was going so i just kept on following the winding roads. Every now and then Edward would pull me in closer but i think he got less scared over time and just relaxed .Though his grip around me never faltered.

When i look to the side of the abandoned roads its only then i notice exactly where I've been going all this time. Trees blur my sight as i sped down to get to the end of the road. My heart rate picks up when i see the end of the road and the trail leading into the forest. My foot slams onto the break making Edward slams into my back with a groan of pain.

"What the fuck Bella" Edward complains but i ignore him as i slowly start the engine back up and drive slightly through the forest. I park the bike just inside the forest so we are off of the road. I cant believe i actually drove here.

"Get off" I commanded Edward and he stiffly gets of the bike looking around us in confusion. This place is still as creepy as i was the last time i came here.

"You do know were in a forest right. Your not planning on killing me are you" He joked as i got off the bike to look in front of me. I smiled at him but it was pretty much forced.

I might not be planning to kill him here ,but my dad certainly did to me.

"No your safe. Just follow me" I reassured him before following the slight continued to walk through the forest as i imagined it when i was ten. It was pitch black in the forest as my dad dragged me not caring as i stumbled and cut my hand on a twig. I looked down at my right palm where the scar is still prominent even now.

"You've been here before?" Edward questioned. I gulp making sure my face was hidden from him . I don't want him to know how damaged i am. There's no need for him to know.

"Yes" I said simply hoping to avoid any more talking.

I could see the familiar hill coming up and it seemed for me to find it hard to swallow. The river doesn't look half as bad as it does when its dark. The leaves and debris that is littered on the forest floor look dull compared to the shimmering of the clear rocks around the edge of the river make it that much more stunning. How can such a beautiful place hold so many dark memory's.

"Wow how did you find this place" Edward asks stunned as he came to stand beside me. I look out into the river and feel the sting in my eyes ,but i refuse to cry.

"Just stumbled upon it a while a go" I lied while moving closer to the edge of the water.

"Well its good its sunny i haven't swam in ages" Edward pointed out before pulling his black t-shirt over his head. I glance away but only for a second as my eyes peeled back to watch Edward.

His tattoos covering his arms are not the only tattoos he seems to have. a bunch of tattoos cover his chest leading down to what seems like a tribal pattern going from hist hip bone and over some of his abs. Hes also not even the muscly but it suits him . He doesn't need the big pecks and prominent abs. The fact that you can just make out the outline of his muscles seems sexy.

Gosh i shouldn't be thinking this way.

I peel my eyes away from him as soon as he starts to unbutton his jeans. I know he can tell i was staring because he had that secretive smirk on his face. I really hate swimming but i guess today I'm just going to have to face my fears.

I unzip my hoodie as i through it to the forest floor. My shoes follow suit and i make sure to turn away from harry so my back is facing him. I don't care about him seeing my body. Its just if he is going to be looking at my body i would rather not see his reaction. I'm confident in my own skin so i don't feel like i should have to hide it or shy away from what my appearance is.

I quickly pull my shirt over my head leaving me in my Lacey black bra. My jeans are slightly harder to pull off as there really tight but i manage in the end to get them off of me. I'm wearing Lacey boy shorts and there more like actually shorts then underwear to me.

"Ready?" I asked finally turning around to see Edward's eyes trained on me.I felt akward as he stares and bites down onto his lip. I took a deep breath as i did a little sprint into the water.

The water is warm as soon as my body gets inside. I move inside the water trying to get further out until my body can nearly float. I'm not really good around water ever since my dad. I've always had this constant fear of being drowned. The guys all taught me how to swim. The said i shouldn't have any fears in life and that i just need to live my life to the fullest.

"I didn't picture you as a black lace type of person" Edward voiced as he joined me in the water. He walked over to where i stood ,as i failed to keep my eyes away from his chest. "Checking me out again i see" Edward teased and i narrowed my eyes at him. Well to be more precise at his chest.

"Shut up" I snapped while splashing some water at him and laughed when i caught him in his eyes. He acted as if he was in pain obviously hoping that i would help him . Gosh doesn't he know me enough by now to know that i don't care. I continued to laugh before i felt warm water hit the side of my face.

My eyes grew wide as i stared at Edward in shock. Did he seriously just splash me?. He started to laugh which only fueled my anger to get revenge.I moved forward slightly before putting as much force as i could behind a splash. It wasn't that big but it did manage to soak his hair until all his hair was wet and now straight.

"Right that's it" He threatened while trying to move quickly through the water ti get to me. I yelp pushing thought the water as i moved to wards the rocks. He doesn't know about my fear of drowning what if he try's to push me down. My worry's fill my head as i begin to panic and rush for the rocks in order to climb out and escape.

As soon as my finger tips graze the hard rock i feel Edward's finger on my shoulder. My breath starts to come out in pants as i get the feeling that he is about to push me under . My eyes squeeze shut as i feel him spin my body around. Any second now and hes going to push me under. Oh no what if i have a panic attack. My heart is racing so fast I'm pretty sure its a good possibility.

Instead of the feeling of water pulling me under i feel soft lips press against mine. The force pushes me back into the rocks and my eyes pop open in shock. Edward's eyes are closed as he continues to try and get a reaction out of me but i cant move.

Edward's kissing me!.


	15. Chapter 15: Fuck

Edward pov

She squeezes her eyes shut tight as i place my hands on the rock beside my head. I'm so close and she looks so beautiful. I never really look at her face in detail but now i can see every detail in her face. He hair isn't just brown its got blonde streaks like its naturally high-lightened. Small wrinkles appear around her noes as she force her eyes tightly closed. Why is she so scared?

I look at her immaculate features drinking in every detail from the start of her hair line down to her chin. She just so beautiful. I cant help but lean in closer as i here her rapid breathing. He eyes are still closed though so there's no way she notices how close i am. She continues to be panicky and i lose myself in the moment.

Here with Bella. Just me and her being this close i cant control myself. In a hurried movement i push my lips against her and push her up against the rock. My eyes close and my body hums with joy at feeling her lips on mine. So soft. My lips move against her frozen ones begging her to move with me. She stays immune for a while before i feel the slightest of pressure on my lips.

Shes kissing me back!.

Some kind of electricity bubbles between us as she pushes her lips back onto mine. I give in getting lost in the feeling of having her lips on mine. I didn't think my day would go like this when i stood outside her dorm room this morning. Just as I'm about to try and part her lips to deepen the kiss she quickly pulls away.

What! No! Why? My thoughts scream at me as my eyes snap open to see hers wide and staring at me. There's a look of pain across her features and i just don't understand it at all. She was happy before i kissed her. It cant be because of me that she like this. I put my hands down to my sides and I'm slightly confused by the tingling sensation left on my lips.

"We should get going before it starts to get cold" She mumbles not meeting my eyes. Her voice has a certain edge to it and i feel like we've gone back to day one of her hating me for a reason i don't know. Though I'm sure its because i kissed her. Fuck why cant i control myself around her.

I haven't had a proper fuck for a week. A whole seven days without sex for me is like being sent to purgatory. I just cant when shes always on my mind. Its getting a bigger problem now that were friends. I just need to be near her in some way to calm this feeling i have whenever I'm with her.

She so closed off. Always having secrets and going places. She will get a text message or class and immediately shields away from me. She let her guard down today and actually let go. I don't know why she brought me here into the middle of the woods. I was actually scared for a couple of seconds that i walked into a trap.

Then she took off her clothes and i got to watch and admire her. She just doesn't understand what she does to me alone. Her personality match her body because both will just make your jaw drop. I felt perverted the way i stood there staring at her with probably drool hanging out of my mouth. Though I'm glad that she did have the same reaction to me when i took off my clothes. It was refreshing to see her watching me. Girls all look at me in the same way but when Bella does it , it feels so different.

I followed her out of the water in a slight daze from where my thoughts had gone. Shes already put on her clothes covering up her delicious body and amazing tattoos that i carve to know the story behind. I put on my clothes grimacing at the feel of the fabric against my wet body.

Now i have to get back on the motorbike form hell. I am seriously scared to death of motorbikes ,but it gave me chills being able to hold Bella close. I just hope that she wont try to crash on the way home just as pay back for that kiss.

God that kiss.

My heart beat picks up as i remember the feeling but i look into Bella's blue eyes that usually shine are now dull and sad. She looks lost in thought so i don't argue about the helmet or getting on the bike. I just let her be. Though i cant help but wish she wouldn't have stopped that kiss.

Once we pull up outside the campus i get off quickly as Bella rushes to turn the engine off. I hand her the helmet back and frown. Shes not talking or looking at me. Shit i don't wanna fuck things up.

" Bella I'm-"

"Don't Edward i just .. I just cant right now. Ill see you tomorrow" She sighed and before i could respond she storms off into the direction of the building and I'm left standing there feeling like shit.

Bella pov

I walk into English immediately seeing Edward's worried eyes on me. God i hope he doesn't start about the kiss i don't want to deal with it. I don't want to like him in that way so i hope he doesn't either. Though he is the one who kissed me. But then I'm equally as guilty because i kissed back.

I sigh to myself at my confused thoughts and wearily take a seat next to Edward. I don't want to talk about yesterday or even remember it. I'm glad the teacher arrives as i sit down. Hopefully Edward wont talk at all to me today and i can just go back up to my room and smoke my troubles away.

The lesson barley starts before the teacher is disrupted by my phone ringing. I pull it out ignoring the snide looks i get from other students as well as the teacher. I pull it out and see that Sam is call me. If hes calling it must be urgent.

"Leah its Sam" I mumble and she gives me a worried look.

"Were in class" She snaps looking around worriedly at everyone watching us. I sigh and put my hand to my head rubbing it slightly. I hope I'm not getting a migraine.

"We have to go come on" I say tugging her arm up prepared to leave while the ring tone of my phone continues to play out loud.

"Bella and Leah where do you think your going" The teacher looks beyond pissed and it actually makes me smile a little. I do love an aggravated teacher.

"Emergency" Is all i say as i grab Leah's hand and rush out the classroom. Once were out of hearing rang i answer the call and i can hear heavy breathing on the other end.

"Bella finally .Is Leah with you right now?" He breaths desperately down the phone and i cant contain my worry at the edge in his voice.

"Yes Sam tell me whats wrong" I ask desperately and me and Leah are already walking with speed to the bikes outside. Leah looks at me mouthing 'What' but i hold up my hand wondering what is going on myself.

"Our supplier just told us to be at his stockroom in 2 hours .Do you think you can Leah could make it there in that time?" He asks and my breath catches in my throat.

Our supplier wants to talk to us. All of us!. Shit this cant be good. Our supplier is the person who gives us drugs to sell and in favour we give him some of the profits. I don't know what he could possibly want all of us for.

"Don't worry we will make it" I say confidently before hanging up and shoving the phone in my back pocket.

"Leah your going to have to ride with me because we need to get there quick and no offence ,but you drive like a grandma" I state while walking over to her bike and grabbing her helmet. She snatches it out of my hand but not without giving me a glare as well.

We make it outside the building and i pull up to the curb rushing to get up tot he top floor. The apartment building is pretty top quality and i feel scruffy running through the freshly polished reception and into the elevator. Me and Leah are panting with a worried look on both our faces. I gulp when the doors open and we walk down the narrow hall to the last door.

His stockroom.

We knock three times leaving a space between each know to let him know that its just us and were not cops coming to arrest him. As soon as the door opens the florescent lights and rows of tables covered in plants of weed is all i can see. The lights are so bright my weak eyes wince under them and i have to kind of squint to get to the other side of the room. There men stand in front of Daren ,Quil and Jacob .The mens faces are split into anger and then when they see us humour.

Wheres our supplier?

"Perfect now we can get our job done. He never said there were two beautiful ladies involved. Well i guess we will need a good fuck when were done" The middle man spoke his predatory eyes stuck to me hungrily while mine opened wide in disgust.

"What?" Jacob asked confused ,but that confusion was gone when the man on the right grabbed Leah by her hair.

I sprung into protective mode quickly punching the guy in his face and forcing him to let Leah go. I can hear The boys dealing with the other two guys as i put as much force into every blow i give this guy. Leah joins me and we pin the guy down giving him a good couple punches to his chest.

Suddenly, he pushes Leah off him making her hit her head on a table leg. I can feel my blood pooling with rage for this man. This dick is going to die and i don't give a shit about the consequences only that he is dead.

He pushes me as well ,but i scramble to my feet quickly looking around me for anything to hurt him with. I cant see anything and when i turn back I'm looking down the barrel of a gun.


	16. Chapter 16: Days

Before i can even react adrenaline pulses through my body as the sound of the bullet being released ricochet around the room. I feel it hit my shoulder and i cry out in pain before slumping to the floor. My ears are ringing and i feel like I'm in a daze as i rest against the cold floor.

"Your dead" I hear Sam shout as him Jacob and Quil take down the guy who just shot me.

"Bella!. Stay with me okay" Leah leans over my head with panic in her eyes. I feel her hand press down roughly onto my wound and it is both pain and comfort all in one.

Why the fuck am i the luck one to get shot! At least he got no where near any of my organs. If he did then i would surely not be alive right now. I should have brought my then i didn't actually think something like this would happen. Who are these guys? Who's trying to kill us?.

My thoughts are the only distraction from the pain as i looked down to see my clothes soaked in the dark red liquid. Fuck. Being shot hurts like hell.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Quil said in panic once they had dealt with the guys. I have no idea where they are but at least there gone.

"Fuck. Shit. Why!" Jacob yells in anger before grabbing one of the weed plants and throwing it across the room.

"Jacob calm down its just a scratch" I tried to assure him and everyone gave me a look of disbelief.

"A scratch Bella!. There a pool of blood surrounding you and a huge hole going through you t-shirt. Lets just get you to the hospital ,okay" Jacob commanded as he came over to me. I shook my head and with my right arm i pushed him away.

"No. No hospitals. You know that i cant go to a hospital. I have no records or anything. Just get a first aid kit and patch me up" I ordered looking into all of there worried eyes as Leah's hand enclosed mine in a painful grip.

"This ain't a fucking scrap on your kn-"

"Jeacob just fucking get the kit!" I managed to yell and i was glad to see his retreating figure leave the room.

"Leah you have the most experience with medical situations. Just do what ever you have to so we can leave and i can heal" I told her before Jacob came back in to the room holding a large green box with a white cross on the lid.

I sat in silence as Leah cut the shoulder of my top. I had to lean forward slightly and i winced when i had to put pressure on the nerves in that area. She told me it was a clean shot. Great!. That means there's a clean hole going right through my arm. She used most of the sterile solution to clean the cut before taking out a piece of metal that look sort of like a spoon. She sterilizes the bottom of it then took of of her bra a lighter and held the flame under the metal.

"What are you doing?" Quil asked confusingly towards Leah and she bit her lip still concentration on the metal that wars turning red from the heat. I was wondering the same thing ,but the less i know the better.

"Don't tell me" I beg closing my eyes not willing my self to have any incline to what she is doing. I let her do what ever is needed to make me better.

"I need something to gag her with because she will scream" Leah whispered ,but not that well and panic bubbled inside me. If I'm going to scream then that means there's definitely going to be pain involved.

I could hear them shuffling and moving things around. I didn't dare open my eyes ,but just let the pounding of my heart distract me. I know what ever is going to happen will fucking hurt more then being shot.

"Open you mouth Bella" Leah commanded and i willingly opened my mouth wider enough to feel some kind of woollen fabric being placed inside me mouth. She secured the tie around the back so that it was firmly in place. Shit!. I waited and waited until i heard a deep intake of breath then i felt it.

The burning hot of the metal and my eyes sprung open. I tried to wriggle free and push her but the boys came down onto the floor and held me firmly. I screamed and screamed against the gag as tears tickled down my cheeks and soaked the gag.

There faces were a mixture of pain and horror as the watched on. My shouldered burned and the skin pounded from the amount of pain rushing there. I would have preferred being shot ten times to the.

"I have to do the other side as well. I'm sorry Bella" Leah quickly apologized before she nodded her head at Quil and he got closer to my head.

I whimpered and screwed my eyes shut as Quil leaned me forward. Leah came around and quickly pressed the scorching hot metal to the back of my skin. I protested yet again ,but it was no help. No one could hear me and i just need to get through this.

The pain was overwhelming as Quil and Leah sat me up on the floor and let the gag be released from my mouth. I let sobs escape me due to the pain and glanced down at my shoulder. The skin surround the wound in bright red but the wound its self has no hole just hot skin. This must be some type of form of torture. I cant imagine anyone having to go through this treatment like a normal medical treatment.

The have to help me up and my t-shirt basically hangs off the side of my body. Leah gets the bandages to hid the wound and warps about ten layers to make sure no skin is showing. Jacob sheepishly hands over his leather jacket and i thank him before slipping it on and wincing every time i move my arm.

I feel like a robot as i try to get onto the back of my bike. Leah is going to have to drive because i am completely immobile in the arm department. I only put my right arm around her waist and i tell despite my condition she is glad to be riding the Harley. She drives slow and i don't know if its for my benefit or she is just scared to drive fast on the Harley.

As soon as we pull into the parking lot the boys pull in with us and everyone watches us like we some sort of biker gang. I shake my head and brace my self before pushing my body off the bike. The boys all come over to me and Leah as we look up into the darkening clouds.

"We need to talk about what just happened. Try and figure out who did this and why" Sam demanded looking around at all of us ,but all i could think about is my bed. Oh how i would love to just sleep away my troubles.

"I think ill miss this one out" I tease and pull the leather jacket off my arms. My shoulder feels so stiff but at least i can bend it a little bit. I hold the fabric that used to be the shoulder of my t-shit and try to cover up my breast.

"Of course Bella. We will get Leah to inform you about what happens okay. You just need to rest so don't do any deals or go to any classes just relax" Sam demands and i roll my eyes at him but smile.

"Okay Dad. Thank you" I joke before trying to hug Sam but the pain just makes me yelp and give up. I wave them off instead and make sure to grab my bike keys from Leah before she goes.

People stare as i make my way into the college. I look a mess with my make up smeared due to tears and my back exposed as i try to cling onto the front of my top. I rush to get to the top floor and turn the corner.

I can make out Edward's bronze mop of hair anywhere as he leans against my dorm room door with determination written all over his face. I know what he wants to talk about ,but I'm just to drained to do this right now. I just want to go to sleep.

As i get closer i make my presence known due to my heavy footsteps. He looks up at me in shock as i practically stumble towards him. My fingers are staring to tenses ad i clutch onto the fabric of my shirt to hide the bandages.

"Bella what the fuck happened!" Edward demanded in panic rushing over to me. "Whats with the bandage? Are you hurt?"

"No shit" I say sarcastically using my right shoulder to push past him and head for my room.

I root around my jeans pocket for my keys and i unlock the door quickly. Edward comes in with me even though i would have preferred him to just leave. i don't want to talk about yesterday and that kiss. I'm probably more confused then he is.

"Edward can you just go" I say in a much more polite way then i want to. I just want to scream in his face and tell him to fuck off.

"No your hurt" He whines and i let out a deep breath. I go to raise my hand up to push through my hair but instantly wince at the pain and gasp a little. Of course Edward immediately rushes over to me and helps me to sit down on my bed.

"What happened Bella?" Edward asks for the second time but i ignore his questions. If hes going to stay he might as well help me out.

"Take off my top" I command and he looks at me with wide eye for a second before swallowing hard.

"Uh..What?"

"Gosh just fucking take my top off Edward my arm hurts to much" He doesn't need anymore words before pulling my top carefully over my head and throwing the useless piece of fabric to the floor. I sigh feeling relieved not to have to hold onto my top anymore.

"Could you go into the bathroom and get my face wipes" I give Edward a small thankful smile. I mostly sent him away to get his eyes off my breast for a second. He comes back in and instead of giving me the packet hes takes one wipe out and starts to gently wipe away the make up on my face.

I'm stunned for a second before i snap out of it and enjoy the way Harry caresses my face. Hes being very gentle as he slowly runs the wipe across my eyes and lips. I lick my lips afters hes done finally realizing how dry they are. Must be from all that screaming earlier. i open my eyes and see Edward bent down in front of me starring right into my eyes. I gulp at the intensity of his green eyes but of course he has to ruin the moment.

"What Happened Bella?" I bit down on my lip before trying to flex my wounded shoulder.

"I got shot" I said plainly not letting out any information about the drug dealers or torture i had to my surprise Edward laughs like full on laugh. All panic gone from his face and all is left is humor. Out of anger i pull my bandage down a little to revel the healing gun shot wound.

He stops laughing immediately and gulps looking at the bruised flesh. God i wonder if I'm going to have a scar or scorch marks due to the heated metal. I pull my bandage back up and I'm shocked when Edward stands up and paces.

"Is there anything you need?How did this happen? Did you go to the hospital? Did it hurt? Who did this to you? Ill kill who ever did" He rushed out the words but stopped suddenly when i laughed at him. Gosh hes more worried then i am.

"Edward I'm fine now. I'm just going to sleep you can go" I dismissed him and waited for him to just turn and leave but instead he came and sat down next to me on the bed.

"No I'm going to stay and make sure you okay" Edward demanded firmly and started me into the eyes making sure that i understood he was serious.

"I'm fine .You can go" I sighed mumbling as i stared down at my bare stomach.

"Why wont you let me help you?" Edward said out of the blue and i turned to him making sure to keep my face serious as i answered him.

"Because i don't want you to care for me" I said truthfully with no emotion in my voice at all.

"Well that's to bad because i already do" He continued "Friends got to look out for each other right?" He questioned with a tight lipped smile on his face.

"Yes friends do" I smiled back him. I made sure to put empathize the word friends. I don't know if he noticed or not ,but i hope he understands what I'm trying to say.


	17. Chapter 17: Shhh

Edward simply made himself comfortable on my bed and even got under the covers. He turned slightly and open his arms wide with a smile on his face. I shook my head at him in shame ,but bent lightly to take my boots off.

"Always trying to get me into bed with you" I tease and actually lay back so that half of my body is basically laying on top of Edward. He pulls the covers over us and even wraps his arm around my waist. Its weird having somebody hold me but i cant deny that it fells nice.

"So how did you get shot exactly?" Edward asks and i sigh while snuggling into him even more. Hes just really comfortable i tell myself. And he smells really good to. I'm just so confused as to weather i should tell Edward or are friends. Even though we kissed my thoughts hiss. I sigh and wrap an arm around Edward's waist. Why does this have to feel so dam good.

I don't say anything but listen to his shallow breathing. I cant tell him about my dangerous life. He will probably laugh again or get excited by the fact. I think i would be more upset if he got excited.

His hand reaches out and stokes my cheek and its such a weird feeling that i actually shiver. What is the boy doing to me. He pushes my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes.

"Please tell me" He pleads while still stroking the side of my face. I bit my lip and huff out breath before holding onto the fabric of his black top.

" I'm in the same business as Leah" I tell him and his eyes widen slightly. I will admit i don't look like your average drug dealer ,but then neither does Leah.

"Your a drug dealer?" He questions while moving on to stroke my hair like hes mesmerizing me.I don't mind so i let him carrying touching me while i answer his questions. It feels good to get this off my chest.

"Yes"

"How did you get into dealing?" He wonders while brushing his finger tips down my bare side and finally resting it on my hip. I couldn't tell him the full length story. There's no way I'm telling him about my dark past. If i do ill never be able to get it off my mind.

"Leah got me into it" I just said hoping that he would leave it at that.

"I can tell your hiding something"He says and i look at him in fake shock.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are your biting you lip and your hand holding onto my top right now really tightly" He pointed out and i quickly released the hold on his top and my lip.

"How do you know i do that when I'm lying?" I ask earning a rather embarrassed smile from Edward.

"Ive just known you for a while now and I've picked up on a few things. So why wont you tell me about yourself?" He asks again and when his thumb starts moving around to my back i nearly moan when he starts massaging my back. Its been aching all day and hes putting just the right amount of pressure on it.

"I just don't feel comfortable bringing up my past" I paused then continued " All you need to know is that i had a rough upbringing and it lead me into this business. I met Leah at a time i need her and she helped me. She showed me a way to survive on my own and I've been with her ever since"

"What about your parents?" He asks the question that immediately makes my stomach uncomfortable. I surprise Edward by bringing my hand up to his face and very gently sliding my hand down the side of his face. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath through his parted lips.

"That's not a discussion I'm willing to have" I mumble and he nods in understanding. I can see his mouth about to open again but i bet him to it.

"You know you ask to many questions" I tease and Edward laughs. I pull my hand back but let it slide down his chest. I don't really know what I'm doing but Edward stills beneath me. He just watches me as i place my hands against his chest feeling the muscles underneath and the pounding of his heart.

I'm so comfortable and so comfortable right now all i can think about is sleep. I feel more closer to Edward now that he knows my life and the fact that hes stays to help me out when I'm in pain it means so much to me. Even when i push him away he fights against me so he can stay. The thought makes me smile as i cuddle into Edward and begin to drift off.

"What about that kiss?" he asks as soon as I'm on the edge of being unconscious.

I don't even know what to say about that kiss. It was amazing but i don't want to tell him that. I've never been kissed like that before. But then i realized where we where and who i was kissing. I was kissing Edward Cullen who has a reputation for fucking girls then forgetting there name the next day. Then we were at the river where i was practically meant to die eight years ago. Not really one of my top places to be making out with a guy.

Maybe it was just the place that set me off and made me push him away. Maybe its the fact the hes probably had hundreds of girls kissing him. Or maybe its the fact that I'm petrified of having any feelings towards someone and i know that i defiantly felt something when i kissed Edward.

"There's really nothing to say Edward" I admit and he smiles looking down at me.

"So I could do it again then?" He asks while cupping my cheek and looking from my eyes to my mouth. I bit my lip and close my eyes. Fuck i want to kiss him ,but i don't want to have that feeling back.

"No" I say and open my eyes to see Edward leaning in anyway. His lips press to mine and i cant help but moan. I push my lips harder to his and we battle each other with our lips in my tiny bed. I push my hands into his hair and tug earning a moan from his lips and it make me smile. But then there's that feeling. It spreads through my body making me tingle and instantly my heart races.

"What the fuck Edward" I half pant half shout as i yet again push him away. I forget about my shoulder and instantly wince at the pain that shots up my shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry" He pants as his chest falls up and down rapidly beneath me. Hes giving me such an intense look my breathing starts to increase. What is this boy doing to me!.

"I think you should go I want to get some sleep" I say immediately and stand up from the bed in nothing but my jeans and bra. Edward gets up all the while ogling my body. Just seeing his eyes on my body and the way he bites his own lip makes me giddy. No Miley stop being such a girl , I scold myself.

"Bella i really am so-"

"I know Edward. Just please go I've had a really long day and Leah should be back soon anyway"

"Yes of course. But Bella remember I'm always going to be here for you okay. You can keep trying to push me away but i will always be here. Ill see you tomorrow" He is grinning the whole time he says this making the feeling come back yet again. He kisses the top of my head when i don't answer then leaves.

Leaves me completely baffled with my bandaged shoulder and confused Heart.


	18. Chapter 18: Now I'm out of words

It's been one hell of a month. I've gotten to stay in bed for about two days until I couldn't take Edward constantly coming over anymore. It's sweet and everything ,but over 24 hours you get pissed.

To be honest the more time I spent moving around the easier Edward was to avoid. I'm not completely ignoring him, but I'm keeping my distance. Anytime I'm around him I can see this look in his eye. This little glint he would get before he would become touchy or flirty.

It's probably just because is Edwards natural nature and he's used to treating girls this way. But I'm just not that type of girl. I don't really get with guys. I only have sex with some one if I'm high or really drunk. At those times I have no conscience.

But I can't sleep with someone that I know I'll never want to see again. I have big issues. I don't let myself get attached to things because I always get tossed to the side. Like my Mum,Dad,the care homes,high-school even sometimes I've had fights with one of the guys and I've been on my own for a while.

So why put myself in that position? Why put myself out there just to get heartbroken?

The answer is obvious. I just won't.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Leah asks as she comes into the dorm room. I was just changing my bandages ,but I got distracted by looking at the fading scar.

I could get a tattoo over it I guess.

"No way" I tell her as I get the cotton fabric out of its packet.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to have a run in with Edward" I tell her. Wrapping the bandage around my arm is the hard part. Once I get the tape attached I'm all fine.

I can move my arm around a lot better then before. So I really just wear it to hide my scar.

"You can't hide from him for ever" Leah chides and I nod along not really caring. I told her that me and Edward kissed. She probably knows more about my love life then myself.

"I'm not hiding I'm just keeping my distance" I argue and throw on one of my old band tees.

"Well you won't be seeing him anyway. The party's at the warehouse"

"I don't know" I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well i guess i could invite Edward over. Maybe you two will go on another make out session. Mmm , i bet he would even go further. From what some of the girls have said he must be pretty good in bed. And that must mean-"

"Okay. Ill go, just shut up about Edward" I plead while grabbing something to wear from the wardrobe.

"Yes. See I knew you would come" She cheered then set about doing her make up.

Of course you did, you conniving bitch my thoughts shouted towards her. Leah has convincing skills that no business man has ever witnessed before. Its scary when you think about what she could get away with.

I threw on some jeans, a long sleeved ,black crop top as well as my Nike high tops. I don't care about looking like a runway model, so I only rake a brush through my hair. I plan on getting drunk tonight so there ain't no way I'm wearing make up. I always wake up looking like the worlds scariest clown.

I guess I am going to have to wait for Leah to finish her make up. Her lips are much to red, but I know if i tell her she will bite my head off.

I suppose it would be good to see the guys again. Only Jacob has come to visit me so far. All he did was tease me for being practically i have my strength back, I will gladly show him how 'incapable' i am now.

As i sit there gazing toward the reflection of Leah, my phone vibrates in my back pocket. I prepare myself to have yet another awkward conversation with Edward. There's not one day that passes by where he doesn't text me.

Edward: Wanna hang out tonight?

I stare down at the screen, biting my lip. He hasn't asked me out right if i wanted to meet up with him, before.

Bella: Sorry. I've already got plans

I press send, and i find myself staring at there screen in anticipation ,as i await he is reply.

Edward: What plans?

I narrow my eyes at the screen as if i was talking to him face to face. Hes being a bit nosy , isn't he?

Bella: A party.

Bella: And no you cant come.

I quickly send the last test to him. It may seem rude, but I'm not ready to show him the warehouse, and tonight is my night to get drunk.

Edward: K

Is this guy serious. A, K! Whats his problem? He was fine a couple minutes ago.

Bella:K

I hit send then put my phone onto silent for the night.

Three hours later , Me and Leah are pulling up in front of the warehouse. The music was blaring and lights were flashing through the cracks in the run down wall.

I smiled to myself as we walked across the tar, bricked road to reach the entrance. As we entered through the door the music seems to engulf my body. It feels like months since II was last here.

I had to get on my tiptoes to see over the mass of people taking up the dance floor. I could see the guys just chilling, and smoking in one corner of the room.

"Started the party without me, now that's not very nice" I tease them as me and Leah saunter over to the closets free spot in the corner.

They all look up with surprised expressions."We didn't think you would come. But then again nobody should underestimate the power of Leah" Quil joked and we all laughed, as Leah rolled her eyes.

We stayed in the corner for a while just talking about anything other then business. I got maybe a little bit to happy when Jacob produced a roll up from his pocket. It was like the holy grail of 'Lets get fucked up' , and that's exactly what I'm planning to do.

"I need drink" I slowly pronounced each word. They nodded there heads ,equally as high and in there own worlds.

I tried to focus on going straight towards the alcohol table. My legs felt like jelly as I parted the way through the crowd. The colour full lights were playing havoc with my eyes, as colours blurred my vision.

Dam that weed is some good shit.I giggled to myself but it was to loud in here for anyone to notice.

There is always such a vast array of different alcohol at these parties. Not like those stupid frat parties when you only have either vodka or beer. Nope, here it's like a buffet for alcoholics.

My finger tips wondered across the different bottle tops as I scanned the labels. A colourful bottle seemed to spike my interest and I took it away from the group. It had no label which means it's a special cocktail. By special I mean even the person who made this has no idea what's in it.

I took one of the plastic cups and poured out the concoction until it was at the brink of the cup. I didn't even think twice about what I was drinking, I tilted my head back and took in a huge mouthful. My body flinched as I swallowed down the liquid.

It was so many different flavours all combined into one. But the scariest thing was the kick of alcohol it had to it. My throat was burning ,but for me it felt good.

Now this is going to be one hell of a party, my thoughts patted me on my back to get me started.

"Jacob come dance with me" I slurred. I already refilled my cup and I just felt like dancing. I don't know why ,I just did.

"Oka- jeez easy Bella" He hissed as I pulled him with my injured arm to the dance floor.

"Just wanted to show you that I'm not in-incp- incaped , I'm not useless" I pointed out with a poke of my finger to his chest.

"You only went for a drink like ten minutes ago how can you be drunk already?" He teased and I gained whilst thrusting the cup in front of his face. He took one glance at the liquid inside before turning his nose up in disgust.

"Okay,well that explains it" he laughed as he looked down at the colourful liquid on the cup.

"Try it" I suggested and pushed the cup closer to his mouth. He gave e a curious look before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a tentative sip.

"Wow, it's actually really good he said with a surprised look. I have, him a smug smile before dragging him over to the drinks table. I managed to pour him out a cup for himself and I refilled my own till it overflowed the cup.

"Now dance time" I commanded and took his large, rough hands within my own.

He laughed along with me as we tried to make our way through the crowded and into the middle of the floor. I stumbling and stepping on people,s feet as I tried to protect my drink. The amount of alcohol in this drink must be over the allowed amount.

Once we were in the centre I focused on the song playing and recognized it as Flo riders G.D.F.R. its a fact that jacob can't dance and watching him trying to shuffle around while sipping on on his drink... well let's just say he was even more uncoordinated than usual.I laughed and jumped up and down to the was basically my form of dancing in general,just jumping around the place.I tried to keep the liquid from overflowing my cup, but little droplets escaped. I placed my lips around the edge of the plastic and slurped up as much liquid as I could.

The room was starting to get dizzy by the end of the song and my cup was nearly drained. Jacob held my shoulders steady as I tried to continue to jump. I stumbled and stood at a standstill ,but my body still attempted to sway.

"Bella, I-I" Jacob started to say but his words were so broken up I couldn't comprehend what he was really saying. Though I did notice him coming closer to me. His face nearing inch by inch until mine was joined to his.

Our lips barely grazed each others before I stumbled back in just kissed me. He actually lent in and placed his lips onto mine. Why am I not mortified? Why do I not care? Why am I leaning in to kiss him?

One step was all it took to be in front of him again. I looked up into his eyes and I could see how weary he was about what just happened. I put all my thoughts to the side and just acted on impulse. My hand came around the back of his neck, as it slid through his raven hair.

I pushed him slightly downwards -as he was quite tall- and reconciled our lips. It felt so foreign for me to have my lips on him. It didn't feel like It should didn't feel right.

I pushed these nagging thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the way our lips moved. My bottom lip was slightly bigger and It fit perfectly in between his soft ones. I didn't feel the hunger in the pit of my stomach. I didn't feel the fire racing through my veins. I felt absolutely numb. Though for some reason i still found my self following Jacob upstairs.

I stumbled on a step and his hands reached out to help me. It was quite awkward... well for me it was awkward. We went straight into my old room. When the door was shut behind me something changed. Jacob no longer looked like Jacob, but he looked more pale. His hair was now bronze and in a wild mess upon his head. His hazel eyes changed to a deep forest green.

My heart pounded in my chest as he came closer to me. A part of me knew that this was still Jacob but my brain was telling me otherwise. My eyes started to play tricks on me and I genuinely thought it was Edward standing before me.

I grab a fistful of his t-shirt and pulled him with force, so that his body slammed into mine. I pulled his face down to mine and forced my lips into his. His lips were much rougher then Edwards. I could feel the illusion warring out.

Jacobs hand slid across the seam of my top before he slowly reached his hand inside. When his hand grazed my boob , my body instantly recoiled in disgust. This feels so wrong. I suddenly started to feel sick as I realized this was Jacob. He was my friend and here i am using him as a replacement for- dare i say it- Edward.

"I'm sorry" I rush the words and push him off me so i can escape the room. I run downstairs trying not to trip as i make my way over to the table of alcohol. I take a quick shot as my eyes widen at the realization of what just happened.

I feel like a absolute bitch for what I've done to Jacob. Hes meant to be one of my friends and i just nearly had sex with him. But most of all im scared about Edward. I just imagined i was kissing him. What the fuck does this mean?


	19. Chapter 19: Why?

"What happened last night Bella.I was looking for you, for two hours! Then I go outside and your bikes gone" She shrieked. My small bed squeaked as I raised a hand up to my pounding head.

"I'm sorry" I mumble in a voice with no emotion at all.

"Sorry! No Bella your not sorry your selfish" She shouts. Her words bounce around my head as if a wind chime was ringing.

"How ironic, Leah puts me as the bad person" I sarcastically laugh as I roll onto my side.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She questions through gritted teeth. I know she's having a bit of a tantrum right now ,but she's going to stop soon. She always does.

"Don't play dumb Leah," I say as I massage my head."You know exactly what I Bella don't do that, Bella come to college with me, Bella why did you leave me alone,Bella come to the toilet with me,Bella don't do that and my favourite of them all. Bella just don't act like yourself. So you might want to re-evaluate who is selfish because it certainly ain't me" I'm panting once I've finished mimicking her.

My head is hurting even worse then it did before ,but at least I got the point across.I can't believe I just laid everything out on the table like that. I'm not usually one to cut to the chase ,but now I just wanted peace a quite. Well I guess that's kind of shellfish, my thoughts added.

Her jaw hang slack as she looks at me in shock...surprise?

"I-I" she stutter seeming speechless. "I'll go stay with a friend then if I'm so selfish" she hisses out and she disappears inside the closet. She comes out with arms filled with clothes.

"Leah, what are you doing. Put your clothes back" I insist though I still haven't moved. I'm barely keeping my eyes open.

"Nope. If I'm so selfish then maybe I should go stay with a friend that actually appreciates me"

I scoff." Leah you have no friends over then me and the guys"

"Well that's where your you I actually socialise with people and they like me. Where as you just tell them to fuck off ,and go mope around on your own" She shoves the pile of items she has created ,into a duffel bag. She's not taking everything so she must be coming back soon.

"I have friends" I argue as I manage to sit up. In starting to realise that this situation is real.

She snorts as her hands fastly shove her items into the bag.

"Who? Edward, don't make me laugh. He's probably only using you to get into you pants. I bet he's already made a move" she laughs.

For some reason I'm immediately on defence. I know Edward has a reputation as a lady's man ,but he would never try anything like that with me. I mean yes we have kissed and yes I think his is... attractive. But that doesn't mean Leah can make assumptions about people like that.

"You've got some nerve." I shake my head. I don't know what to say. I want to defend Edward ,but I know by doing that it will only make her point worse.

"Yeah well me and my nerve will be you've calmed down I won't be coming back. If I do have to talk to you ,it will only be business related" she confirms. I roll my eyes at her as she swings the bag onto her shoulder bad makes her way towards the door.

"Well I suggest you find a new roommate because I'm going to be upset for a fucking long time!" I scream at her figure as it leaves the room. The bitch didn't even have the courtesy to close the door behind her.

I put my hands over my eyes as I try to clam down. Me and Leah have fought before ,but that was something else.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice questions. I open my eyes to glare at the intruder standing in my dorm frame.

She reminds me on a baby puppy quivering in nervousness. She starts to shake more as she sees my glare but she stays put. Her glasses are huge against her face and her hair and long burgundy dress were immaculate.

"I heard s-screaming?" She questions and starts to take a small step inside the room.

"What's your name?" I ask sweetly as she takes a deep breath.

"Valerie" She tells me with a warm smile.

"Well Valerie. My names Bella and I'm going to give you five seconds to get the fuck out of my room."

She seems to scared as she goes back to her pervious quivering state. She slowly starts to back away as I hold up my left hand and count down the seconds.

"Oh and Valerie shut the door" I command and she quickly shuts the door. Thankfully she closes it quietly.

I let out a deep breath as I turn onto my stomach to bury my head into the pillow. I want to scream right now ,but it will only pain my headache even more.

I couldn't take staying in the warehouse last night. I was a coward and couldn't even bare to look at Jacob. I know I'll have to face him sometime but I would prefer it be when I'm sober.

I still can't believe that I pictured Edward while I was making out with Jacob. What kind of a person does that! A really fucked up person that's who.

Stop fretting, I scolded myself. If I keep on reminding myself about what occurred, then it will never leave my mind.

With Lilly gone and classes starting in twenty minutes I decided to give up trying to sleep off the hangover. There is no way that I am going to be able to sleep now anyway.

I stumble out of the bed and into the bathroom. My make up and hair are both a devilish mess. I sigh and switch the shower on. Today is not looking good so far.

I peel my underwear off as well as the tank top that I wear to bed. I throw them lazily to the side, as I realise I don't have to be neat for Leah anymore. I basically have my own little home.

The hot water was too much to bare at first and I let my skin suffer the burn until it died down. I don't care if I'm late to class ,so I take my time to shampoo and condition my scalp.

After seventeen minutes in the shower I pop out and slightly run for the towel rack. It's so fucking cold in here and these dorms don't even have central heating.

I don't even attempt to rush getting ready. Instead I take my time to do my hair and make up. I actually pick out some stonewashed hot pants and a spaghetti strapped white summer top. The back was slightly open and my arms were bare showing off every tattoo. I looked like i was going to Hawaii instead of class.

When I was finally out of the dorm room and fully dressed I was twenty nine minutes late. The professor for English is grouchy as hell and probably will blow his nut.

I turn the doorknob without haste and all eyes zone in on me. It was without a doubt the creepiest thing to witness.

"Ah Miss Swan nice for you to finally grace us with you presence," he commented in a sarcastic manner. Trust me sir I have no problem hitting a teacher."However it is not nice for you to spend Monday morning in the Principles office" He dated and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Today just gets better and better" I mutter to myself as I turn on my heel and walk back out the door.

"And Mr Cullen where do you think your going?" I hear the teachers annoying voice. Edward?

"Anywhere is better the here" He yells out. He comes out of the same door I just did. He smiles when he notices me and he comes forward looking me feel in the eye.

"H-Hey" I coughed when my voice cracked. Why were my palms getting so sweaty?

"Hey," He greets back and we start to walk towards the pro cables office together."So how was the party last night?" He asks.

Why do I feel so nervous? I mean I shouldn't be nervous. But now due to him mentioning last night ,I've got Jacob and that stupid kiss in my head again.

"It was ... okay" I lied but played it off cool. "How was your night?" I fire back. Must he walk so God dam slow it's like he wants me to suffer.

"I went to go visit my family-" He answers then he looks like he's debating something before he adds "-I wanted you to come with me." He blushes slightly as he says this.

"Why would you want me to meet your family?" I question. I'm confused as to why anyone would even want to be seen with me. I have ,horrible bad manners and a short temper.

"I-I don't know I just ... fuck I don't know. You just make me feel relaxed and I could have used that last night," He admits though I feel like he's holding back something.

"Well thats, nice?" I say in a more questioning tone.


	20. Chapter 20: Hell

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to have to see you in here again"Mr Smith says. I hold in a eye roll as I try to relax in the sticky leather chairs. This guys office is way to hot and my clothes show way too much skin for the leather to stick to me.

"I may recall you saying that...but this is a totally different situation" I tell him. He leans back into his chair and places his right hand under his chin for support, against the arm rest.

"Then please enlighten me as to what happened this time,"

"I was late" I simply tell him. I can't believe I have to sit in here when all I did was come late to lesson.

"Well...we take lateness at this College very seriously Miss second that you are with us is valuable for your future. If you don't come to class on time ,think about how many minutes of precious learning time-"

"Save the speech Smith. If I really didn't give a crap about school don't you think I would be smart enough to just not attend. Lateness is just one of my qualities and I can't change that." I shrugged. He thought for a while before he sighed. He leaned forward making the chair squeak, though he didn't seem phased.

"Very well Miss Swan, lets just try not to make this a regular what's your problem Mr Cullen?"He shifts his position so he is looking at the person left to coughs slightly before straightening up in his chair. The principle seems to know him quite well.

"I've got no problem Sir," He says and he seems kind of ? Who could be scared of 's practically harmless.

"Really then why are you in my office?" Smith questions and you can practically hear the venom laced into his voice. Edward must have done some fucked up shit in the past.

"Uh just supporting Bella, I guess" He shrugs and try's to be nonchalant. The principle smirks then and its a strange look for him to have on his face.

"I see, supporting the girlfriend how very nice of you Mr Cullen, but you really shouldn't be missing your lessons" Smith chides as he looks in between us. I go to correct his error ,but Edward jumps in first.

"I know Sir, but Bella can just get a little antsy in these situations. Don't you babe" He says in a charming manner. I clench my teeth together as he looks at me with fake love in his eyes. I'm going to rip your fucking balls off Cullen.

"Uh yes Sir. Sorry I have trouble coping with these kind of situations ,and Edward was just helping me out" I lied.

"Well isn't that sweet," He mumbles. Edwards hand reaches over to claim my own that was happily sitting on my lap. As soon as his skin comes into contact with mine I slap his hand off me making him wince.

"Well you too best get off ,your next lesson should be starting remember to try and keep thing PG ,especially in the halls" He instructs us. I groan and yank myself out of the hot leather seat.

"Miss Swan, may I have a quick word in private before you leave?" He questions but it sounds more like a instruction.

"Yeah of course" I say. But in reality I'm thinking, why the fuck must I stay in this God dam sauna.

Edward understands that he needs to leave so he gets up and starts to walk past me. He passes behind me and spins me around so my back is facing the principle.

"See you outside babe" He whispers loud enough for the principle to hear. I glare at him ,but on the inside I'm the fuck is he playing along with this shit? Just walk out!.

I'm even more surprised when he leans down and plants a brief peck to my lips and I can't stop him but that doesn't stop me for mouthing prick at him and killing him with my eyes.

As soon as the door clicks behind him I let out a breath that I didn't know i was is so fucking frustrating and the most...infuriating person.I put on a fake smile and turned back to the principle.

"What's up then Smith" I question as I prop my elbow up onto the back of the chair Edward sat on.

"Please call me Mr Smith" He says politely.

"I'll call you Mr Smith if you call me Bella" I bribed. I really fucking hated my last name, but I was stuck with it.

"If you I just wanted to thank you,"

"Thank me? For what?" I was clueless. I lent forward a bit more intrigued.

"I've never seen Edward like that before. I couldn't even tell you how many times I've had him in this office. We've had our... Differences ,but I'm glad to see he's happy and finally asked a girl out." The principle flashed me a creepy smile.

He seemed to be generally happy about us being that I know this ,every time I see him I will feel awkward. Does Edward really look more happy?

"Um thank you. I guess," I mumble and my feet stumble a bit as I try to approach the door backwards.

"Good luck Bella."Mr Smith says. My hands fumble with the cold glass handle as i try to get out.

"You too," I meekly laugh and escape the room. At least I can blame that hot room for my sudden sweatiness.

"What did he want?" Edwards voice was just below and it made me period bell went off as well making me jump again.

"Wow someone's skittish"He jokes. I turn to glare at him the punch him point blank in the stomach.

"Ah fuck, what was that for!" He hisses and rubs his stomach.

"For saying I was your girlfriend," I half shout so the principle won't hear receptionist glares at me so I roll my eyes and start to walk off to music.

"Wait! Bella I never said that," he argues and quickly catches up to my walking pace.

"Well you didn't disagree" I point out and carry on to look dead ahead. Can he not see how bad that was!

"W-Well what's the big deal anyway," he points out. I storm inside the music room and head straight for the back of room. Of course he follows along.

"The big deal is that you called me your girlfriend," I hissed and kicked my legs up on the table. I don't give a fuck if the teacher has a heart attack ,this is just not my day.

"Is it really that bad to think of me and you in a relationship?" He chuckles, as he shakes his head."Of course it is," he sighs and shrinks into his seat. For some reason he looks kind of upset and I think that's why he turns his head away from me.

Can I really not do right by anyone today! I shout to myself.

"Edward I-uh I didn't mean it in a rude way it was just really ,shocking. I mean I just never expected you to agree to something like that." I told him and when I said it ,my voice sounded so weird. I sounded so sincere which is weird to me.

"Why was it shocking? Because it's me. The guy with horrible tattoos and disgusting piercings that make people scared. Even my own father rejects me-"

"Edward that's not what I-"

"Or maybe it's the fact that I'm a so called man whore. You know what Bella , I haven't slept with a girl since I met you. Now I'm not going to lie and say I was being a saint or anything, because every time I touched them I saw you. And I fucking frustrates me that I don't even know what the fuck is going on with me!" He whisper shouts in front of my face.

I swallow hard as I try to think of what to say. I can barely make out my own thoughts with my heart beat vibrating in my skull. I know it's not due to the hangover because that wore off in the principles office.

I can't believe that Edward has basically been abstinent for about four months. From the rumours I heard about him, I thought he was the type of guy that fucked three different girls in one day. Then apparently this is all my fault.

It was exactly the same for me last night. Edward was there in my mind at the worse time. Knowing that Edward has been going through -what I went through-, since I got here is unbelievable.

"I know how it feels. I don't understand it either," I tell him as some kind of reassurance. He gives me a questioning look and drags his chair a little closer to mine.

"How do you know how it feels?" His voice barely above a green eyes look like there swimming with so much hidden emotion that I gulp.

"I kind of kissed a guy last night. I was really drunk, but I pictured you instead of him," I admitted. I made sure to skip out Jacobs name. Just in case he said anything to Leah. She's already pissed at me now, imagine if she found out I didn't tell her about me and Jacob making out.

"This isn't a very good time to talk about this. How about I come over to your dorm room later and we can talk about it?" Edward suggests. I frown but then look around at the crowded classroom in front of us.

I didn't even consider the fact there were people in this room. I guess I would prefer to have this conversation with witnesses. They make me feel more secure ,then when I'm alone with just Edward.

"Fine then we will talk later. Just come after third period." I tell him and I slowly drag my legs off the table top.

"Great, so let's get to writing this song" He sarcastically cheers.

"Oh God this day couldn't get any worse!" I groaned more to myself ,but it made Edward chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21: Boobies

I quickly light up a cigarette as I enter my room. Edwards gonna be coming over any minute know so I need to chill myself out a little bit. Maybe I should take something a little bit stronger then tobacco.

No Bella, I scolded myself. I can't have this conversation with Edward high, who knows what bullshit will come out of my mouth.

I half kneel on the window seat as I blow smoke out of the window. I try to inhale as quickly as possible. The warm sensation soothes me and gets me more prepared for what's about to happen. I don't know how this conversation is going to go ,but seeing the kind of day I've had I can have a pretty good guess.

Knock,knock,knock...knock.

I quickly flick the bud out of the window and expel all the smoke in my going to lie that ,that was one of they worse knocks I've ever heard in my life.

I open the door and straight away start to tease him."What the fuck was that kind of-" I'm cut off when hands grasp at my waist and push me into the room.

"Edward what the fuck." I say as he pins me to the wall next to my dorm room kicks the door shut behind him and just tower overs me.

"Kiss me," He huskily whispers in a deep voice. I get a strange shiver run through my body as he stares down at me.

"I thought you wanted to talk" I gulp. Why am I so nervous and turned on at the same time?

Only Edward could make this possible.

"I'm a actions speak louder then words type of guy. So kiss me," He repeats and his voice drops another alcove. I start to feel butterfly's in my stomach, that have never been created just by words.

"Why don't you kiss me?" I question. Im really trying to understand everything right now. The way I'm feeling is so confusing to me. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him ,really badly.

"I want you to kiss me, because if you do then it means you want to. I want to know that your kissing me because you want to, not just because I kissed you." he points out as his eyes flicker towards my lips.

I bit my lip as I think about this and Edward groans in front of me. I can see the lust a passion written all over his face.

"You have no idea the kind of effect you have on me," he mutters and places one hand above my head and one on my waist.

"Tell me."

"I'd rather show you got to do is make the first move," he whispers in a suductive manner and brings his body closer to mine.

I take a deep breathe and look into his eyes. This isn't Jacob, This is the real deal. Were not in the horrid lake from my childhood. Edwards not forcing himself upon me. Instead he's giving me an option.

Kiss him and suffer the consciences afterward , or don't kiss him and maybe lose Edward. I would think this to be a blessing to have him off my case but a little voice is saying no.

He opens his mouth to say more ,but I cut him off. One quick move to push myself higher and I was face to face with Edward. I smash my lips onto his and something graduates inside me.

It always seems to be the same overwhelming feeling I get when my lips touch his. We both moan as my back is slammed into the wall harder and his body becomes flush with mine.

I can feel him against me and to be honest I'm quite surprised. But then again it makes me smug to know I gave Edward a boner.

My hands slides up his back as they skim across the bare skin of his neck, and slip into his hair.

"Jump," he quickly demands. As I jump a little he graps the back of my thighs and holds me up against the wall.

I can feel him against me as he pushes his crotch into my own and I moan. It's the perfect kind of friction. He repeats doing this as his tongue slips inside my mouth. I try to keep up with him as he switches to sucking on the skin of my neck. His teeth harshly scrape against my neck and it immediately has an effect on me.

Who knew I would be a person who gets turned on by bitting. Edward is awakening new sensations I've never felt before with any guy.

"Do you know how hard it was to sit inside that hot room with you today when your wearing these little shorts," he groans out and slides his hand back and forth over the fabric and my skin.

"Then there is this white top. It was so hot in there that I could practically see through it. It was antagonising" He nibbles on my earlobe and I moan.

I don't know why he's confessing all of this to me now ,but God it's such a turn on. I can't help myself as I grasp his head in my hands and pull it up so I can attach my lips to his again.

My hands slide over his chest as they start to trail down to find the hem. Once I reach it I pull the black fabric over his head. I discard it somewhere to the side and attack his chest. he only has a small patch of hair on his chest and most of his skin is covered by tattoos.

The tribal tattoo that intrigues me the most didn't even get admired. I went straight for the crescent shaped tattoo on his left bicep. My lips suck his skin and I leave a splatter of kisses across his bare chest.

"Baby, if we don't stop now I will fuck you," He pants. I hesitate before pulling away and freeing my legs from around his waist. My nose scrunches up as I watch him back away from me and take deep breaths as he pants.

"What's wrong? I though you enjoyed it... A lot," He asked as he saw the disgusted look on my face.

"You called me baby." I point out. It was so weird for him to call me baby. It's like in the office earlier when he called me babe. It's just sounded so weird. Maybe it's because nobody's ever called me that before besides Edward.

"Well isn't that what your supposed to call your girlfriend?"he questioned and he had a bright smile on his face.

"And when did I agree to this!" I say is no lie to the principle anymore, this is real.

"You did ,as soon as your lips met mine," he answered then went to collect his t-shirt.

"Keep it off," I tell him in a demanding manner. He shifts the fabric from each of his hands with a cheeky grin on his face.

"And whys that?" He pry's. I consider what to say before actually saying it. Could I really do this with Edward?

I bit my lip as I contemplate what's about to happen. This is still Edward the supposed man-whore ,but he made it clear that isn't the case. The way he makes me feel is beyond anything I've ever felt before. No matter how much I hate him , I like him at the same time.

I smirk."I like to look at my boyfriends chest," I cheekily say. I know I'm blushing and I wish I could raise my hands to hide the redness. But if I do so I I'll just make it even more obvious then it already is.

"Well I do want to please my girlfriend" He adds. His grin is impossibly wide as he tosses the top back onto the floor. I can't help but grin as wide as he does as we both approach each other again. His hand strokes my cheek as he tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

"This is so weird," I comment. He chuckles while I giggle at how weird this who situation is.

"Hmm. It is weird," he agrees. I trace my finger over his pecks and I observe the marks I made with my mouth onto his skin. He had hickeys in multiple places on his chest.

"Thanks for stopping me earlier though. I probably would have made a bad choice." I admit.

"Even though I didn't want to stop. I didn't want you to regret sleeping with me,"

"Yeah , I probably would have" I tease and look up at him from underneath my eyelashes. He pouts and encircles his arms around my waist so we're in a hugging position.

"So..." I begin and he pecks me on the lips. Even the lightest touch sends a tingle through my body.

"So... Are we official now?" He dumbly asks.

"God your an idiot," I mumble and press my forehead onto his bare chest. I thought I made myself quite clear.

"What? I just want to clarify" he says defensively. I smirk to myself although he can't see.

"Well there's no denying that I like you. I guess I could try dating you," I mutter in thought. I pull my head back to look up at him fully."I just hope your not one of those clingy boyfriends."

He winces. "Promise me that if I become clingy you will kill me"

"Sure" I shrug. That would be no problem. Even though I like him it's not like I care that much about him.

"Wow you would kill me that easily" he holds his hand to his heart like my words hurt him.

"Without a doubt. No get out of my room I've got business to do," I instruct him as I remember all the clients I have to see this afternoon. Dam Lilly, she could have done some for me. Now it's going to take extra long.

"Can't I join you?" He asks as he pouts with his adorable green eyes gleaming. God did I just use adorable to describe a part of Edward!

"I'm hearing some clinginess already" I teases and immediately his eyes go wide. He quickly grabs his top and makes above for the door.

"You know what I better get got tones to do. So I'll text you later. Or maybe I won't. Who knows." He jokes and leaves the room when he sees the amused expression on his face.

I run over to the door." Put your top back need to show of the desert when nobody can taste it" I shout at his retreating figure. I can hear his resounding laughter as it bounces off the hall walls.

"Calm down it's going back on" He shouts and I just get to see him slip his head though before he disappears from my sight.

"Oh. Hi Valerie," I say with a smile as I notice her standing by her door next to mine with her mouth hanging open. I leave her there to gape as I get back into my room and prepare to go out and sell.


	22. Chapter 22: Nice Job

**Edwards PoV**

After I left Bella's dorm room I felt proud of myself. I didn't actually plan things to go like this ,but I love the outcome I got from this visit. Something about hearing someone call Bella my girlfriend just made me feel complete.

Now it was a fact, Bella is my girlfriend. I don't know how I'm meant to act as a boyfriend ,but I guess I just base it on things that happen in movies.

Will I have to hold her hand? Can I kiss her whenever? Should I be with her all the time?

I sigh when I step out of the elevator my hand going into my pocket for my phone. Three miss calls from Dad and one text. I open the text not wanting to call dad back and have to hear his voice.

Get here now, dad.

I ran my hands through my hair messing it up further. I know better then to go over that house. Of course I want to see my sister and my mother. But my father, he can rot in hell for all I care.

I start my walk back to the frat mind was still going over what happened in Bella's dorm I thought about my girlfriend... my girlfriend, a huge smirk spread across my face.

That was of course until my phone started to vibrate signalling a call. I ignored it getting my teeth together. I pulled it out waiting for the name Dad to disappear off the screen.

When it did disappear a message was sent instead and Edward sighed opening it.

I can see you have read the text Edward and I don't appreciate you ignoring my you come here now or I come and get you.

My eyes widened at the text knowing that dad would do such a thing. I decided to just get this other with and send him a text.

Fine I'm on my way over now.

It felt like moments before I was pulling into the driveway of my childhood home. The way to extravagant scenery gave me a not so homey welcoming. I walked out into the sun ignoring the gardener as she search for no existent weeds.

When I walked straight into the house I was met by an ere silence that I knew wouldn't last very long. I took my lip ring in between my teeth playing with the metal hop as I awaited. With nobody there I decided to just go into the living room and wait.

I wasn't prepared to find the little pixie ,otherwise know as my sister sitting on the sofa staring into space.

"Alice?" I questioned. He hair had changed, it was the easiest thing I could see. It went from her childish ,girly brown locks to dark ,black, short spiked hair.

"Nice hair cut," I compliment her as I take a seat next to her on the couch. She smiles slightly before it turns back into a frown.

"Dads going to give you hell Edward," She sighs picking at the end of her pink unicorn with the hair she looks like a little kid.

I scoff. "When doesn't he. What about this time anyway?" I ask.

"He thinks-" Alice is cut off as my father storms into the room still wearing his suit. I think we can establish that he never takes that dam suit off, he probably wears it to bed.

"Edward, care to explain what has happened to your sisters hair," he says in that cold emotionless tone.I raise my eyebrows internally chuckling ,he presumes I'm he reason behind anything.

"I don't know much about hair , it it looks like she's gone for the jet black hair dye and the cropped look." I tease and Alice giggles next to me, this only makes dad seethe even more.

"I can see that, but what I'm talking about is why you influenced her to do this!" He shouts and Alice immediately flinches, so I stand up to show her she shouldn't be afraid of this man.

"I didn't do anything ,she made this choice independently. Your just looking for someone to blame and you immediately pin this on me." I point out, my eyes narrowing slightly as dad pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You may have not done it intentionally, but you did influence her. With you constantly rebelling against me. Did you think your sister wouldn't copy you, she's only sixteen Edward!"

"Exactly she's sixteen, by that age I was doing more fucked up shit then most adults. Be fucking grateful she isn't on the street seeking her body!" I yell making my way toward the door.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Edward Anthony. Get back in here now,"

"No I think I'll pass, see you later Alice don't listen to a word he says about your hair, you look beautiful." I tell her before storming out of the house. I didn't miss Alice's wide smile as I exited the house.

I really fucking hate my dad.


	23. Chapter 23: I want a fag

Bella PoV

I awaken to the sound of a screeching ringtone beside my ear. I come to my senses and grab my phone. I have to drag my body out into the cold to do so, but I manage to before the ringing stops.

"Hello?" I say my voice rough from sleep. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I clamber back into the warmth of my bed.

"Morning sunshine. Hows everything going?" I instantly recognise Sam's voice and it gives me the feeling of being back at home.

"Well, considering Leah's had a strop and moved out, classes are still boring, I still hate college, and the only highlight of my day is going out dealing," I joke.

Truthfully the highlight of my day is seeing Edward ,but it's not like I can tell Sam that. I don't even like seeing Edward just in a attraction way, it's more like I actually like to talk to ? Yes definitely weird.

"Ah, please you don't need to elaborate the part about Leah. She's already called me and filled me in on the whole fight."

"Mhmm and let me guess I'm in the wrong again," I groan.

"Well something like that. She had much more exciting news to tell me," he says and intantly I'm intrigued. If Leah has any juicy news she's meant to tell me first, fight or no fight, she should have told me.

"And what would that be?" I asked trying to get the information out of him instead.

"Oh, you know just about how you and a certain boy...Edward I think she said his name anyway apparently you've gotten pretty close,"

My heart instantly clenched and I took a deep breathe. I imagine this I what having a dad is like. You don't want them to know about anybody's your with ,and when they find out your completely scared for your life.

Or his life in this case.

"Well, I guess you could say we're pretty close." I reply scratching the back of my head. Were dating, that's how close we are!

"Well then I guess I look forward to meeting him at the party tonight," his voice void of any humour.

"W-Wait what?" I stuttered.

"There's are party tonight at the warehouse and you're bringing Edward along."

"I dont recall agreeing to this at all," I say.

"You didn't ,but im telling you that you're coming,"

"No im not"I stand firm. I can't even imagine having Edward in that warehouse. He may have taken me being a drug dealer well, but i dont want him getting involved in this world i live in.

"Yes you are," Sam informs me and you can hear the authority in his voice.

"No, Fuck you, you can't make me go!" I demand getting out of bed due to the anger boiling inside me.

"Oh but thats where youre wrong. See im the one who supplies you with the drugs to sell. So im also the one who can just cut off that supply, then how will you make money?" He tells me sounding so proud of himself.

"Y-You wouldn't do that," I insist.

"Oh you know full well that i will do see you and Edward at the party Bella." And with that he hangs up the phone.

Fuck!

I fisted my hands into my hair getting my fingers caught in all my morning did Leah have to open her big mouth? Of course they want to meet him. There probably going to tease the hell out of him, offer him drugs, then try and get him selling as well. Its not that i dont think Edward could defend himself, but he's just not bad enough.

He thinks being caught by the police or having one night stands is bad. But its nothing compared to the stuff ive done. Ive got a fucking gun hiding underneath the floorboards! what other eighteen year old girl can say that.

I take a cigarette out of the packet and lean out of the window once ive lit it. I need something heavier to get my mind off tonight ,but ive got classes all day.

Fucking college.

The room feels empty without Leah being in here to piss me would be in the shower by now, or i would be in there taking my time to annoy her.

I sigh as the tobacco runs out leaving only the white filter bud left. I chuck it out of the window and out onto the street as i close the window and lock it shut. Nobody could break in ,as im on the top floor, but im worried a hug bee will come in.

Ironic ive been shot, but im afraid of bees.

I get ready for the day, first by freshening up in the bathroom then putting on clean clothes. I go for my white hype top, some blue denim shorts and my white nike shoes. I brush my hair not styling it at all ,but leave it to wave natural down my back. My minimal makeup makes my blue eyes more vibrant against the pure black eye make up.

Once im ready i make my way down stairs to the English corridor. I'm surprised to see the room nearly empty except a few students.

"Where is everyone?" I question them and a few look up before looking down quickly. Only one has enough courage to speak up.

"Your early class doesn't start for sixteen minutes." The girl says then looks back down to her text books.

Sixteen minutes early. Im really early? I look at the lock and sure enough i am early. I huff taking a seat and put my headphones in while the others carry on silently working.

The seats start to fill around me while i turn the volume up to its peak to block out there noises. A paper plane flies across the room as paper balls fly past my head ,but i give nobody any interest.

My eyes seem to perk to full attention when i see the familiar mop of hair and green eyes walking through the door. His eyes are immediately on mine as he comes towards me with a cheeky smile.

"Morning beautiful," He practically cheers as he leans in placing an unexpected kiss on my cheek. People watch on while i swallow hard and stare at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He questions taking a seat next to me his smile falling a bit.

"Whats with the cheek kiss?" I ask.

"That's what you do when you see your girlfriend. Well thats what I've seen in the movies." He ponders and I laugh at him ,really laugh as my head falls forward then back up again.

"Well dont do it again its creepy when you do it," I tell him as he purses his lips then nods. "-Also you're coming with me to a party tonight," I inform him, I don't give him a chance to say no.

"Cant wait." He tells me grinning like crazy.

Well I know I can certainly wait.


	24. Chapter 24: How long?

"I'm just warning you in advance, they may say something toward you that will be ... rude." i tilt my head as I speak. Rude is a nice way of putting what they are most likely to do.

Edward chuckles as loos at the gps to make sure we're going the right way."Bella I'm not some scrawny guy I can take care of myself. Plus I've had people say shit about me all my life I think I can cope," he teases and I roll my eyes looking out the window.

Yeah, Edwards not scrawny ,but he's no match for someone of Sam's size. I'm just worried that they will give him shit for his piercings or his tattoos. I'm mean yeah all of us have tattoos ,but here nothing like Edwards.

Edwards tattoo are all unique and all have a special meanings to them. Most of the guys tattoos are just there because they look 's only ever gotten tattoos that are in none viewable places. This is mainly because she doesn't really like the look of them on her skin and the only ones she has gotten is the death of her parents. Well as far as I know.

"If they say anything about the way you look just don't listen to them," I tell him as I see the familiar winding streets that lead to the warehouse.

"Do you like the way I look?" He questions as his teeth pull on his lip ring.

I smirk as my eyes stay trained on his lips."I love the way you look," I say honestly. He turns slightly so his eyes meet mine and he flashes me a genuine smile.

"My dad hates it, he's even gotten it into his head no that it's somehow my fault that my little sister decided to have a hair cut. What kind of bullshit is that," he tells me as the gps announces we've reached our destination.

I'm slightly surprised that Edward is telling me something personal. I don't know why ,but I thought of him as a very secluded person. Obviously I miss judged that.

"So your dad hates you because of the way you look?" I ask and Edward sighs running a hand through his hair.

"I guess that's a part of it. He just hates everything about me and now apparently I'm turning his precious daughter into some type of vixen." He unlocks his seat belt and hops out the car door so I follow along not really knowing what to say.

I'm not some trained specialist in not dads so I can't really help him, but I know I want to.

"Don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks, just love you for you." I tell him as I walk up to him so I look up at his face.

He looks down at me and leans down so his lips press to my own in a soft manner ,but I don't let him leave me with that. I cup his neck and drag him back down to me as my lips latch onto his with more hunger.

I close my eyes savouring this feeling of being able to kiss someone freely. I never thought I would have a boyfriend who I could just kiss whenever I much better then any one night stands I've had.

When I pull away my eyes slowly open through the daze I'm experiencing. Edward bits his lip then smiles as he ruffles his hand through his hair.

"Well, I was trying to make that a sweet short kiss," Edward chuckled and stuffs his hands into his right front pockets of his black jeans.

"Yeah, but why have short and sweet when you can have long and sexy" I wink.

My body turns to see the huge warehouse that I call home. The flashing lights from inside shine through some cracks in the worn down walls. The windows are cracked in some places and the surrounding area is abandoned with graffiti and empty trash scattered everywhere.

Not the best scenery in the world, but I me it's home.

"Ready?" I ask as I turn back to Edward. He looks at the warehouse with wide eyes then raises a eyebrow at me.

"In there? seriously a warehouse?" He questions completely bewildered at the fact that we're having a party at a warehouse.

"Yes Edward are you coming in or not?"

He holds his hands up defensively "Lead the way".

I walk across the gravel glad that i didn't dress up for the night. I went with my classic high tops and black ripped leggings along with a cropped england, football top. My make up is natural with my hair styled into curls and pushed back behind my ears.

I push open the door a little as the music grows louder and makes my heart pound form the volume. You can feel the floor shake from the vibrations.

People greet me as i walk through the crowd and i say quick 'sup' as i push through them.

"Bella!" Edwards voice shouts over the music and i turn around to see where he is and my narrows as the harsh light flashes over the room.

"Edward!" I call and i immediately see him with some girl clutching onto his t-shirt as she dances against him.

"For fuck sake" I mumble as i push people out of my way to get to him. I push her hands off him and she stumbles back in her drunk state.

"What the fuck you bi-" She starts to yell before she turns and sees me glaring at her."- Oh hey Bella," She sweetly slurs and i send her a smirk before my hand wraps around Edwards ,and i pull him away.

"All you had to do was stay close to me how hard is that?" I question as i drag him to where i know the guys will be.

"Well she just came out of nowhere and started pushing herself against me," he tries to defend himself and i shake my head. I try not to feel weird about how Edward's hand is in mine. His fingers are laced through and are palms are connected making me feel insecure about if im doing this right. I feel stupid about worrying about such a stupid thing, but ive never had to hold someone's hand like this before.

"Yeah well that happens quite often here. There are so many people it's easy to find a quick fling," I joke. Its true that the most girls here will be leaving doing the walk of shame in the morning. But most of them like it, I know when it was down to me i was lucky ,because i got to kick the guy out.

"Maybe you should have a drink before you meet the guys," I suggest as i see them sitting in a casual circle passing around a spliff and laughing at something.I also see Leah whispering in Jacob's ear and just seeing both of them brings dreaded thoughts to my mind. This is the first time i'll see Jacob since the incident and this will be the first time me and Leah will be so close to each other since the fight.

"Alright," Edward shrugs as he looks around in wonder. Why is sit he is never shocked about anything i show 's always just interested.

I walk over to the table -with my hand still in his- and i look at the vast array of alcohol spread out along it.

"Jesus, its like an alcoholic's best dream," Edward jokes and i chuckle at his weird imagination."What the hell is that?" His nose scrunches up in humor as he points at the unlabeled bottle.

I chuckle as he picks it up and inspects the bright green liquid."That would be one of Leah's creations. She loves to mix alot of alcholic drinks together and create her own type of drink. Normally nobody drinks it, well unless you want to kill your liver," I laugh and pick up the nealry empty of bottle of vodka and i split it bettwen me and Edwards cups. I add coke to it so each cup has liquid flowing around the brink of the red plastic.

"Bottoms up," Edward taps his cup against mine and my lips pull up into a smirk. I gulp down all the contents as the brim rushes through my system making my eyes clench shut.

"Wow that's strong," I hear Edward say as he coughs then chuckles. I nod agreeing as my hand reaches up to my heart. That was so strong it gave me heart ache.

"You sure Leah didn't make the vodka," Edward says.

"I wouldn't put it past her, she would most likely love to kill me." I mumble to myself mostly as Edwards eyes narrow at me.

"Why would you say that?" He asks and I don't want to tell him about the whole argument so I haut shrug.

"Let's go meet the guys then." I change the subject and I grasp his hand without even knowing, but I don't pull away .Instead I squeeze his hand tighter ,as we push through the crowd.


	25. Chapter 25: In and Out

"Hey guys." I said as soon as we made it over to the circle. Their heads all turned at different times as they heard my voice. It didn't nerve me that they all had their eyes on me ,but what did is what happened next.

Their eyes swiftly flicker over to Edwards and there eyes a filled with an emotion ive never seen. Surprise maybe or shock? I've dropped his hand so they don't get any hints of him being my boyfriend. I'm definitely not planning on telling them any time soon , and i know Edward wouldn't say a thing.

"You must be Edward?" Sam questions ,his eyes scan over Edward's facial piercings and his tattoos covering his revealed arms.I bite my lip waiting for whatever was to come.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you..." Edward trailed off waiting for Sam to introduce himself. I close my eyes for a second mentally praying for tonight to just go smoothly.

"I'm Sam. This is Jacob, you already know Leah and that's Quill." He gestures and none of them say hello they just stare at Edward.

It's awkward as we just stand outside of the circle watching them. Why can't they just say something? I can't take the silence. i need to do something, absolutely anything to just get us out of this awkwardness.

"So what are we smoking?" I randomly say ,and I take it as a cue to join the circle. I take a seat next to Sam on the coach and pat the spot next to me for Edward to sit.

Now we're in the circle I don't feel as bad and I can relax. Though I can still see Jacob and Quill looking at Edward ,as if he was some type of alien. It's like they've never seen someone with tattoos and piercings before. Its not as if it is that strange.

"Just got a couple spiffs, nothing to crazy tonight," Sam answers me and passes me an already lit one.

I take a drag while turning to look at Edward. He's slightly wide eyed ,but I guess that's because he's never seen me smoke weed before. Then again I've never seen him smoke it either. Of course I know he buys drug , but I've never witnessed it first hand.

"Here," I mutter passing the drag into him.

"What's in it?" He questions and I took my eyes. Seriously? ,I can't help but think to myself.

"It's just a spliff."

"Yeah I heard that, but could you explain it in English." he adds and the guys all chuckle around me. I guess i could tell that Edward is not accustomed to british slang. Being brought up around the guys ive quickly picked up on nearly every slang word there is.

Though Edward is from a higher class in society, and even though it sounds old fashioned you can still see the divide. I dont give a shit that he has all this money ,because i know that it's only his dad that actually has the money. Though it makes me wonder if he judges me on my background? Surely not?

"It's just weed Edward. For fuck sake can't you smell it." I joke and he smiles showing he's not hurt at all by the guys laughing at him. I give them a side glance with my eyes, silently telling them to fuck off.

"Yeah, of course just never heard it called that before," he shrugs just like i shocks us all by taking a long drag of the spiff ,and by long i mean you can see the weed quickly disappearing as he inhales.

He releases the smoke in a cloud of grey, white smoke in front of him. Quill seems to have gotten some balls because he stands up and takes a seat on the arm rest next to Edward.

"So...you go to the same college as the girls then?" He questions first and i take a deep breath , looking away in the distance. I'm just going to pretend to block out their whole conversation.

All i can really look at are the sweaty bodies of mostly strangers as they bump into each other on the dancefloor. "Yeah, I dont you guys attended the college," I heard Edward ask back. I want to scoff or laugh at what he said ,but i hold it in as i dont want to be seen to interested in what's going on. Why do i all of a sudden feel really self conscience about being with Edward?

Its so weird for me to feel like this because i was never one to give a shit about others opinions. Though the guys are different, to me at least. I feel like if they dont approve of him then i will not have to either. Sam's shoulder gently bumps into mine grabbing my attention and i turn to him with one eyebrow raised.

"What's up with Jacob and Leah?" He asks me and when he says those names i turn to look at the people in question. There straight back to whispering with each other. Jacob says something into Leah's ear making her snicker and whisper something back. What ever she said must have been about Edward because Jacob turns and sends Edward a dirty look.

My jaw clenches together as i realise whats going on, though i wont tell that to Sam." I think there forming some sort of cult against me." I joke with a dry chuckle. The venom is thick in the words i say ,but somehow it goes undetected from Sam.

Everyone seems to be wearing such bright colours today. Sam for example is wearing a bright blue hoodie with cream shorts and some white vans. Its not there normal type of look for the gang, they're usually wearing dark colours. Though all of them seem to be matching with Sams fashion look today.

It just makes Edward stand out that much more. I can't recall a time where i saw him in clothing other than Black. I dont think any other colour would suit him, he could probably where a bin bag and look good. Thats the one thing about Edward that attracts me to him so much, his looks.

"Edward did you mange to get a hold of Molly yesterday?" Leah's voice is loud and clear even over the blaring music. Molly? I can't recall anyone called Molly, and even if i had met her i wouldn't have given her the time of day to remember her name.

Edward has a look of cluelessness on his face ,before something clicks in his mind and his eyes grow wide. He looks at me with wide eyes and my mouth parts slightly in confusion. I have no clue whats going on right now. Maybe he's cheated on me with this Molly girl.

I mentally shake my head as i jump to conclusions. I wouldn't be dating Edward if i didn't trust him. I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and look at Leah straight into the eyes. The girl staring back at me doesn't look like the caring bestfriend i know. Instead her eyes look at me as if in a glare, filled with some unknown secret.

"Yeah, um i did," He mumbles rubbing the back of his smirks and takes the final bit of the spliff and raises it to her sinister smile draws me in and im stuck to the coach just waiting to hear what she's going to do. Leah is conniving and can just about make anyone do anything underneath her influence.

"So you gave her your number right? I mean you can't just sleep with a girl and run out on her like that." Leah smirks while i freeze. How can i sum up how i feel right now at this exact moment. To be absolutely honest, i just feel not like i wasn't expecting this to happen, it is Edward.

"Well since that happened three months ago I really dont see what your getting at," He points out slightly angered, Leah's smiles immediately fallters making me smile at her displeasure. " Plus i dont think my girlfriend would appreciate me giving my number out to some random slut i hooked up with, aint that right babe?" Edward smiles wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Fuck , shit, fuck, a long string of curse words fill my mind as i squeeze my eyes shut. Now it was my turn for my smile to turn straight. The one thing i was hoping for tonight not to happen just had to occur. My head was starting to get fuzzy for the weed, but no amount of weed could dull the panic i felt in my racing heart right now.

"G-Girlfriend?" Leah said and when i got the courage to i opened my eyes to see her flabbergasted face. Not only her ,but Jacob matched her expression perfectly.

"You didn't tell them?" Edward questions me and i turn to him not knowing what to say.

"I never got the opportunity to," I shrugged pretending to be nonchalant about this whole situation.

"Bullshit. You've had the whole time we have been here yet you've said nothing." He pointed out and for once i can see hurt in Edward's eyes. Guilt fills my blood for making him feel this way. I take a shaky breath ready to apologize again ,but Sam jumps up from the couch with his phone clutched tightly in his hands.

"Upstairs now!" He shouts over the music before running off through the coward with a worried Leah,Jacob and Quill following closely behind. I stand up and Edward follows quit ,and i turn to look at him not knowing what to do.

"Um...I-Just come on." I say taking his hand in my as if it's natural and pulling him through the crowd. No matter what Edward follows along silently and i can tell he's a little excited whereas im scared for what's going on.

The red spotlight flashes over us before the darkness of the upstairs hallway consumes us. I know exactly where they have gone and i walk past my old bedroom and use my other hand to slide along the wall.

"Ow! What was that" Edward hissed and i giggle.

"Its called my highheel when i shove it up your arse if you dont hurry up." I chuckle, Im glad were back to our normal banter. He huffs making me giggle before the front of my shoe hits the door in front of me. I can only presume were at the end of the hall and i use my free hand to open the door.

Of course when i open it i am met with probably the most luxurious room of the whole wearhouse. Though it's not as classy and clean as your probably presuming. The room is merely luxurious because it was the boss's old office. The windows only have one crack and there is only a tick layer of dust on the shelves and corners of the room.

Sam is pacing the room ,while the others are leaning against the huge desk place in the center of the room. As the squeak of the floor boards makes our presence knows Jacob and Leah seem to come to life.

"Whats he doing here ,he cant be in here for this. This is strictly gang bussiness."Jacob calls out in annoyance while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, Sam he can't know about us. Oh but i bet Bellas already told him all our juicy details. Wouldn't be surprised if she's told him about her sob story of a childhood-" Leah teases and all of a sudden i just snap.

"Both of you shut the fuck up. And you you little bitch i dont know what the fuck is wrong with you ,but you better shut up before i-"

"Before you what! You know you're all talk ,but no action" She points out with a bitchy smile and i stalk forward m fists clenched and ready.

"Ill fucking show you no action," i seethe through gritted teeth , My fists is ready to collide with her face. I dont know what's come over me, but i would never snap at Leah like what she said has taken things too far, especially bring up my past as if it is humourous.

"Stop it you two. Leah ,Jacob what ever petty reasons you have against Bella or Edward you forget about them. If Bella is dating Edward then its her choice in what she tells him not ours." Sam demands ,he puts boths hands on my shoulders pushing me back. "And Edward can stay if he likes, just know that once you're involved in this ,you stay involved in this"

I've never wanted Edward involved in my life, including the gang aspect. My life is beyond fucked up and complicated. Why would anyone even want to wish themselves to be a part of this life? I cant see the positives. Though Edward looks excited about the prospect of being involved.

"Edward," I sigh "It's your choice, but please ,please think carefully. I really dont like the idea of you getting involved in this shit." I make my opinion clear to him, hoping he will understand how much i dont want him involved in this. He bites his lip and pulls slightly on the black metal pierced through it.

"I want to stay." He announces and i look away towards Jacob and Leah seeing there pissed off faces. This is surely no life for Edward to get involved in ,but if he's willing to put his life on the line then so be it.

Sam nods and places his hand on Edwards shoulder." It's good to have you on board. We will discuss business later on ,but right now there is a more pressing matter at hand." Sam's voice fills the room with authority making my heart jump and he slams the door shut behind me and Edward. We stay where we are where as Sam stands center of the room getting all our attention.

"I received a message from a mate of mine and he informed me something about the boss-" He starts and we all stay silent. All our thoughts are probably going back to the same day, the day where i got shot.

We were tricked into thinking our supplier wanted to speak with us ,but we soon found out that was not the case. Though we never did find out who had sen those men to kill us.

"A rivalry gang in the north is who were apparently sent to kill us. They call themselves the volturi and they believe themselves to be the best in London. They came after us simply to eliminate any anomalies. Though im guessing whoever we met were just a bunch of minions, i mean they couldnt even properly hold a damn gun." Sam tries to joke even in this situation ,but none of us laugh.

On the inside im both fuming and scared at the same time. How dare they just try to kill us as if were useless pieces of meat. There the reason for my scar imprinted onto my left shoulder. Also, realization comes to me, if they've already failed once that means they're going to come back.

I can't help myself as my hand wraps around Edwards and he soothingly holds onto mine a little bit tighter. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and he's already looking at me. Now i can see the worry in his eyes from this situation, though it doesn't make me feel i feel as if i should have protected Edward from any of this, that way i could have played pretend around him, but now he's going to be constantly worrying about my safety.

"What can we do?" Quill asks the question going around my mind. Sam pinches his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger.

"Theres not much we can do. We dont own any guns and im not planning on bring any weapons into this, were not that type of we can do is be prepared for an attack at anytime. We need to keep our phones on at all times and make sure that we are keeping up to date with any information." Sam informs us and we all nod ,but my thoughts are still filled with unanswered questions of the future.

"Look, guys i know this is worrying ,but there's not much we can do about it right now. It's late and we should all get some ill talk to you in the morning, you guys are crashing here for the night right?" Sam asks and i nod for the both of us.

Once were done we all leave with Sam and Quill leaving first to go downstairs ,but Leah and Jacob both turn around and block off the rest of the hall with glares being shot straight at us.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat trying to tame my anger.

"Just to remind you about where your true loyalties lie. Just dont forget where you came from Isabella," Leah says and the use of my name makes me gulp. Nobody ever calls me that again ,because of the constant memories that come with it.

They turn and walk away leaving me in silence in the dark hallway with just Edward as company.I'm still for a few moments lost in the thoughts of that word...Isabella.

"Its all your fault Isabella, you fucking killed your own mother you piece of shit." Father yelled before his shin roughly came into contact with my face.

I wince ,forcing myself to think of something else. "You okay?" Edward questions in worry and his hands cup my cheeks in the dark.

"Uh-" I cough clearing my throat."Yeah im fine. Forget about them lets just go get some sleep i'm tired as hell." I fake whine and i lead Edward by hand to my old room.

When i open the door the only difference i see is that all my stuff is gone. Other then that it looks like the same old room it was when we first discovered this abandoned property.

"Um yeah, this is my room." I mumble with a pathetic gesture of my hand. Edward smiles slightly and moves around in wonder. Its not like he has to move far and he simply does a three sixty spin to do a quick view of the whole room.

"Its cozy," He comments and i chuckle at that. "What? It is to me." He smiles walking up to me and tilting my head up.

His leans down connecting his soft, plump lips to my own. I need no other cure other than the feeling of his lips on mine. I can barely remember anything that's happened in the last few hours because my thoughts are simply confused by Edward.

"Well i guess were sharing the same bed," I say pulling away for Edward and giving us some distance. no need to lead to something sles , especially in this gritty room.

"Hmm...well i guess we should get changed. Here you can have my shirt to sleep in." He pulls his top over head, revealing his gorgeous, toned torso to me. Soon he's kicking off his shoes and he throws me his black top.

I take in a quick gasp of air and turn away from his so i can take my own clothes off.

I leave my underwear on and just leave my discarded clothes to pool on the dusty floor. His t-shirt slips over my head easily and hangs off my body like a short dress. Its amazingly comfy with his natural cologne staining the fabric and wafting up my nose.

"You look... so fucking sexy right now." Edward growls in my ear as his body presses up against mine from attraction is evident as he presses himself harder against me and i laugh moving away from his so he doesn't get too cocky.

"Alright lover boy let's get some beauty sleep, you're in deep need of some." I tease clambering into my old bed. It feels so much better than the small single bed i have to use in the dorms. Edward follows suit and gets into bed next to me.

"Excuse me im plenty beautiful already." He jokes and i roll my eyes getting comfortable into my side of the bed. I pull the quilt right up to my elbows and close me eyes getting the feeling of home.I feel Edwards arm quickly wrap around my waist and pull me into body, i squeal from the quick movement.

"What the hell Edward i was sleeping." I scolded him , though technically i wasnt sleeping just yet.

He scoffed."You were practically hanging off the end of the bed. Plus this i way more comfier."

I couldn't disagree with him so i kept silent and just closed my eyes. I don't know why my heart won't stop racing right now. I can feel it drumming through my vein and im sure Edward can feel it through my thin skin. But why is is beating so erratically?


	26. Chapter 26: Turn all the lights off

Waking up to someone else isn't something I'm used to. Now I'm guessing it isn't to Edward either ,because when I open my eyes I'm met with emptiness. I know the last couple of months couldn't have been a dream. The scar on my shoulder, and Edwards t-shirt wrapped around me proves that.

I don't want to wake up ,but I know I shouldn't have Edward wondering around in here. There's no telling what he might find here.

Knowing this I peel myself out of the comfort of my old bed, and throw back on my discarded clothes. What's Edward wearing if I have his top?

I take it with me knowing he has no trouble in walking around bare topped. Most men do so it doesn't bother me at all really.

"So if you come out with me today I'll show you how the selling works. I think you would be good at it you know. The look you have will intimidate people." I hear Sam's voice from downstairs. Quickly I bounce down the steps not caring about my loud entrance.

The most weird thing to see in the warehouse is the guys actually using the table for something other than alcohol. They've moved the sofa so it sits in reach of the table. On that table is a variety of junk food ,that is meant to be breakfast.

Edwards bare back is displayed to me ,then his torso as he turns around to face me. Quil is there as well and Jacob ,but no Leah. Its not like i would have liked to see her anyway.

"You're not taking Edward out with you today, no way." I refuse. Sam's clients are much more... how to put this in a nice way. Pricks, cunts, arseholes; there thoses type of people you see in the street and can tell a mile of there a junkie.

"Bella, he signed up for this-" Sam begins to try and what i already know. Edward can't back out of this now, even if he wanted too. Just like me when i was introduced into this life, i was given a choice as well. I dont regret my choice ,but i hope Edward does, because life is about to get fucked up for him.

"He's not going out with you. He can come out with me, im sure he would be more comfortable with me then you. No offence" I put my hands up, i see a open packet of crisps and pick it up to start eating.

"Really?" Sam and Edward both say at the same time. Edwards happy whereas Sam is in disbelief.

"Yes really" I roll my eyes.

"You never let anyone go out selling with you," Sam's mouth is parted as he watches me. Quil snickers and nods before adding to the conversation.

" It's true, last time i tired to go selling with her she tripped me over ,got on her bike and told me to fuck off. You must be special to her man," He shakes his head with a cheeky grin. I glare at him for being so stupid. Its not like im in love with Edward or anything, i just dont want his death to be by someone who can't afford the heroin dose.

"Dont be jealous because i get more sells then you," I tease him ,taking a seat on the armrest of the sofa closest to Edward. I lean my elbow on the back making my body lay against Edward slightly. He leans back into me so were touching even more and my boob is pressed onto his back.

"Please, the only reason for that is because you have a vagina," He jokes. I raise an eyebrow at him secretly asking if he wants to go there. Because ill go there , i go there then go beyond that.

"If that's the case shouldn't we be equal?" I question, referring to his obvious hidden vagina.

He narrows his eyes." That's not funny-" He starts and i cut him off.

"But your penis is." I say with a smirk. I dont look at him inseats pick at my nails.I fell Edwards body shake slightly under me and his bare back makes him even warmer.

"Shut the fuck up you two. Bella show Edward the ropes. We wont make him do any interrogations until he gets back." Sam snaps. I freeze up at the mention of interrogations.

"Interrogations he's just starting up today, why so early?" I demand instantly getting off the armrest and placing the now empty packet of crisps on the table.

"We haven't got time to slowly ease him into this life Bella. With all the shit going on with the volturi being a threat we need to get Edward trained and ready for a fight,"Sam explains.

Fighting...he's going to have to learn how to fight aswell. Usually Jacob would be the teacher in that field, but since last night i dont trust to put Edward in his hands. Yet another thing i will have to teach him myself, just perfect.

"This all takes months to master Sam, we haven't got months, probably only a week at the least." I argue and he only smiles while biting into a chocolate bar.

"Best be getting to it then, chop chop." He teases and i shake my head.

"Come on let's get this over with," I tell Edward and i start walking without waiting for him." and put this on," I tell him throwing him his top backwards toward and Edward feet hitting the ground echo around the large space of the warehouse. He matches my pace when we stop by the door.

Grasping the old rusty handle of the door, i pull it to the right so it opens slightly. The light hits my eyes making me wince as they adjust. Noticing Leah sat outside with a cigarette in hand and her phone to her ear , I walk past ignoring her.

"You two are never going to get along again are you?" Edward asks me when we're out of her hearing range. I shake my head, getting my helmet out of the seat i pass it to Edward.

"I dont know what her problem is she's never acted this way before," I mutter shaking my head in thought.

"I cant believe im actually going to see you in action," Edward changes the topic, probably because of my sour expression from talking about Leah.

"Its nothing special," I crack a smile. Flinging my leg over the side , Edward slides on behind me. His lips press lightly to me neck and then my check before he pulls away and clicks my helmet into place on his head.

"To me its special," He coos and i dont know weather to awe or puke.

"Well arent you sweet, who would have guessed it," I tease, his arms pull me back into him so his crouch is pushed against my bum. I look around and start the engine as if his actions do nothing to me, though my heart to seems to have another reaction.

"Im not sweet," He growls in my ear, the tone somehow sexual on him. I try not to let my female hormones take over and instead focus on getting the training started.

"Baby, you're about to see that neither am I," I tell him, using the world baby rolls off my tongue like i was made to say the word. I reved the engine and pull out, Edward's arms still tighten around my waist, even though I thought he would be used to the feeling by now.

I have the usual clients today as well as two random buyers. There usually people who have gotten my number off their mates and are looking for some first one only lives five minutes away from the warehouse, so it doesn't take long before pulling up to the curb.

He lives in a block of flats and it somewhere near the top floor. Thank god for who ever invented elevators, because without one i would die. It must be around fourteen floors high, and compared to that in stairs, well lets just say thats too much walking for me.

"Here?" Edward asks looking around at the graffiti stained the most pleasant looking neighbourhood, but who cares. Its all about the money ,not the place you get it from in this type of job.

" be quick or I'll come out and all that will be left of my bike are the handles."I say sliding a leg off the bike and Edward follows suit, sliding off the back effortlessly. He looks around again and i watch as he jumps slightly when there is a big bang noise from somewhere in the building. More likely that couple who always argue, and i mean always, every time i used to come around this way. It been way over two months since ive delt to this guy, ive had Quill delivering for me instead. But he's a good person to start with ,especially for Edward.

We make our way toward the main entrance and i turn my lip up at the disgusting slab of metal on the wall. The speaker looks like it has ten years worth of grim plugged into it. Searching for 257, i go row by row until i spot it and hold my finger down onto it causing a buzz sound to ring out from whats left of the speaker.

A min passes of me holding down the button and i begin to grow impatient as i huff and let go. Only then do i slam my finger down on the button even harder hoping for a instant response. What the fuck is this guy doing ? Has he turned deaf? , I wonder to myself.

Before i could have a tantrum in front of Edward the buzzing cuts off and is replaced by a crackling voice of a sleepy man. Of course this was the grand voice of the one and only Laurant.

"Paul your early?"Laurent huffs, most likely he's pissed from being woken up at twelve in the afternoon.

"Its Bella, ive got your package so send me up," I say as close to the mic as possible without touching it. I hear the dial tone as he hangs up without a word then a shrill annoying sound to signal the door opening.

"Right, this should be pretty quick." I tell Edward with a nod and he just nods back. He doesn't look ready for this, but he's covering it up very well. Hes got that neutral expression on his face that nearly mirrors those damn green eyes of his always give him away. The way they flicker around the estate, the buried worry and concern laced within them.

Getting into the elevator wasn't bad, but being inside it was. Stains that were too light to be drink underneath our feet and on the wall. I didnt want to think of it as someone's pee,but I knew it was and im sure Edward did. I remembered to cover my finger with the sleeve of my jacket before pressing down on the number 14.

It clicked and creaked as it ascended and I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. The sounds make your body feel with nerves from the thought of the cables snapping and you plummeting to your death. Not a nice thought to have, but it's the only one that springs to mind in this situation, in this elevator. Death.

"Should i do anything?" Edward questions as the elevator violently stops, making my body jolt ,and the doors slide open with a mencing screech. I hurry out of the confined space and so does Edward.

"Don't speak at all," I command him looking straight into his eyes. "Don't say a word, just watch how we interact and the next customer you can handle the business by yourself."

I stride forward and feel something graze my hand as we walk. I look down and see Edward hand close to mine so i slide it into my pocket. Why dont i just hold his hand? Oh , I know why, because i dont want to look weak in front of people, definitely not in front of Laurent.

Once you get past the stench of the estate I would have no problem living here. Its cheap, the warehouse isn't far, and there is a high street for shopping only a ten minute drive from here.

Stopping outside of room 257 i give one quick knock to inform Laurent im here. I turn to look at Edward and give him a reassuring nod before turning to the sound of a sliding lock. When the door opens i see Laurent standing there in nothing but his boxers and a open white robe. It's a light contrast to his dark skin and his dreadlocks are loose from their usual ponytail they are dark brown eyes consume his pupils making him look like a hungry animal, and they set sight on me with a glint.

"Ah Bella, what a lovely surprise. " Laurent smiles ,but it quickly vanishes when he sees Edward. "What are you doing bringing trouble here Bella?" Laurent asks ,his dark eyes turning to stare at Edward. With his black attire , dark tattoos, piercings and messy hair he looks like someone who is know or trouble in these parts of London.

"Peace Laurent, peace. He's a friend of mine- I mean he's my boyfriend ,no harm done just showing him the ropes of the trade," I tell him so he doesn't jump to conclusions and brings his stanatic shit into this. I dont think i could sit through Edward being given an exorcism.

"Boyfriend? Well I for one am certainly shocked about this," Came a snarky voice from the inside. Then when he turned the corner i had to grit my teeth in order to stop the amount of curse's wanting to just spill out right there and then.

"Hello, sexy" He winked with a side smirk.

"Hello James,"


	27. Chapter 27: In here

"What made you crawl out of your hell hole to come to these parts of town?" I sneer as he glances down my body in apprehension .His unnerving blue eyes caressing my body making want to puke for just watching him ogling me.

"Just to have a chat with a old friend. If I would have known you come here i would have visited often, i'll make sure to now," He grins.

I scoff, the nerve of this guy.

"I wont be making this a annual thing anyway. Laurent you want it now?" I ask him. I dont want to say the words drugs in case of neighbours hearing or even worse James. With his track record he'd probably slit all our throats and take off with the money and drugs, he wouldn't even give us a second thought.

"Yeah sure. Better come inside." He tells me,so i nod. I look back at Edward and tip my head for him to come inside.

I watch when James inspects Edward as he comes off into the room. He has no place to be able to stand there and just look at Edward that way, like he's trash. If only he knew his Dad could probably buy his own life, maybe even his whole family's lives.

"There's a quarter of weed and Paul threw in a bag of ecstasy. I didn't think you were going to do anything hardcore like that?" I questioned him while trying to hide my disapproving looks of his flat.

There are no doors in his house, just doorways with the bathroom doorway having a curtain of beads. I dont see the point as you can clearly see through them. Dirty, small and full of weeks of trash. A ripped beige couch stands out in the middle of the room with a coffee table already scarred from burn marks and old ash.

"There not all for me, and it's not like im addicted to the stuff, they just give a better high." He explains. I smile at him.

"So, you're dating Bella. I would wish you happiness and all that shit but i should actually be wishing you the best of luck-" I hear James tell Edward. I turn on the spot with annonce starting to pound through my veins, and it's all due to James.

"James shut the fuck up with your bullshit," I snarl. Edward looks confused but as he inches closer to me i know he could take whatever crap James says.

"You Know she really loves it doggie 't you Bella?" He winks. I want to vomit just by putting those images in my head.

"You had sex with this guy?" Edwards voice is automatic. I feel like he's more disgusted then beat up about it, because it's not like either of us are virgins.

Didn't i tell you not to talk Edward, i mentally sigh.

"Unfortunately. I would call it the worst night of my life rather than sex." I snap. James laughs then comes closer to me. His blue eyes spark with some kind of humour that can only be sick and twisted coming from him.

"Oh, it was more then that. You even invited me into your little group ,just like this 'boyfriend' of your." He uses air quotes while getting two steps away from me. "Then you just threw me to the side like trash,"

I laugh at that and i even grasp onto Edwards bicep to hold me up.

"Oh please, why dont you just tell the truth for once." I laugh.

"Alright, you want the truth ill give it to you." He says then moves those two steps closer."Your a slut, with such a fucked up life-" He starts to raise his voice before a hard shoots out and grips the top of his stained shirt.

My eyes widen as i follow up the long arm to see stained muscles and a furious look directed at James. It goes from gripping his top to pulling and pushing him up against the nearest wall next to the door.

"Say one more bad word about her ill break your fucking legs." Edward snaps.

Woah.

Edwards strong, and threatening.

My mouth dries up and for a strange reason i find it incredibly alluring. Who would have guess that the sun of a rich boy, the boy covered in piercings and tattoos would seem to fit in with this trade so easily.

"Do you understand?" He hisses again and James nods though i can see that revenge full look in his eye. The same look he gave Sam when he punched him and told him to get out of the warehouse.

"Right. That's sixty pounds for the whole package." I tell Laurent as Edward sets James down but doesn't back down at all.

"Here Bella, im sorry about-"

"Dont. Dont apologize ive delt with much worse. Ill see you some time 's Let's go Edward" I command as we leave the building and get away from this estate yet again and onto the next customer.

"You know what. I think your training won't take that long, that was really impressive," and hot.

" It like that all the time?" He asks when we approach the exit door. I press the somehow, still intact green exit button so a buzz sounds for us to leave.

"No. Its usually really quick. Give the package get the money then leave. But sometimes there may be fights with a non paying customer or someone who thinks he's bigger than he really is. Or just general dickheads like James." I point out.

I swing my leg over my harleys seat and sit down on the comfortable leather. At least no one decided to mess with it while we were gone. Edward follows and gets on the he's got his helmet secured on his head he shuffles closer so our bodies are once again connected.

I can appreciate this. Being close to him in a coupley way without actually having to show affection openly. I dont understand this fear i have of openly showing what i feel. I guess its something im just going to have to learn.

"Whats his problem with you anyway? Did you leave him after...that night or something?" Edward questions while i reeve up the bike and steer in the direction of the south of town. Another familia customer.

"No, nothing to do about that night. I invited him into the gang because i felt sorry for him, he had nothing and his hole life was crumbling around him. It was fine for about a week until he started to use up most of the supply on himself. The final straw was when he took Leah's virginity." I explained over the roar of the engine. "Sam flipped out and threw him out."

"When did this happen?" Edward question.

"About two years ago." I tell him.

His arms keep tightening and loosening and it's a distraction from the road. I dont like being fully focused on the road, and i miss putting my headphones in and letting the music carry. But i doubt Edward would like that at all, he hates the way i drive as it is.

Skidding around the end of the street I start to slow down as the well built victorian houses pass by me. I look for the black door with white metal work framing it , bent into little flowers and patterns. When i cut the engine off , i turn in my seat to see Edwards impish smile.

"Not all druggies live in estates Edward." I tell him and he replies with a chuckle.

"I know. I used to buy and i dont live on an estate. But i wouldn't dare get home delivers like this. MY parents would have killed me." He adds on while getting off the back of the bike so i could slide off aswell.

He takes the helmet on and I put it on the handlebar of the bike. We won't be here long any i should tell him about Mr . It might be a bit less of a surprise.

"Its the um dad who actually buys the drugs." I admit.

is a very hard working businessman, with three children and a wife who's probably cheating on him and is a rubbish mum. It's harsh to say, but the truth hurts.

"Seriously?"He questions. I can see in his eyes that he's surprised by that information, as one should be.

"Deadly let you do this one while i occupy the kids. Just make sure you tell him that its fifty grams of cocaine and that its seventy pounds okay. Any problems you come get me, but they shouldn't be any, i wouldn't let you start here if i knew there would be a problem." I explained to him and he nodded along to each word.

I inspect his neighbour hood and spot an old lady peer out from her curtains, but when her eyes meet mine she shuts them ,along with the blinds. Nosy neighbours. I ring the white buttoned doorbell, surrounded by black curved metal in the style of a rose. The sound of joyful kids can be heard from outside as they scream happily saying the words "Mummys home". Sorry to dissapoint you kids ,but this aint mummy.

"Get away from the door you dont know who it could be. Please go sit in the living roo-" I hear Jenks voice as i disappears in the distance. Probably trying to tame the children, which never works.

A minute later the door opens and i see Mr . Though this man isn't the headstrong guy i first met. His bags under his eyes ,saggy and slumped muscles that beg for sleep are all i see. Where the man gets the strength to still carry on i dont know. Im glad i can provide him with something that can help him escape, even for a little while.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you, and you brought friend. I thought Paul said you've gone to college?" He asks then gestures us inside.

"Yes I am still at college, just showing Edward the ropes. Mr. Jenks meet Edward Cullen, my ... boyfriend." I tell him with a smile.

"Boyfriend? Well arent you a lucky man," Jenks smiles, well grinning a refreshing sight. Edward can't control his responding smile.

"That i am," He says. Definitely a 'make me gag' moment.

"Right then. J, Edward will sort you out im going to say hi to the kids." I quickly say. What a good way to make a hasty exit Bella.

When I walk into the living room i see both twins on either side of the coach with there baby brother in between them. There twins of the age of seven and there brother only three.I understand what's it like to not have your mum there-well i understand more then them- but at least there father loves my own.

"Guess whos back, back. Back again-" I sing in a deep voice making their heads snapped up to me.

"Bellas back,"They scream in a usion making me smile as here faces light up like christmas trees. I dont understand why they like me so much. I'm a nightmare to be around-especially children- yet they cling onto my like one of the family.

The twins run straight for my legs as they latch themselves onto both my calfs and sit themselves down onto my feet. While the little terror that is there brother comes running at me with his arms outstretched.

I understand his intentions and try to lift him up carefully without hitting the twins. The last thing i need is a child wailing in my ear. I dont think i could deal with that.

"How are the little devils then?" I ask them and they giggle at there pet name. Ah, if only they understood the word devil in a non- cute way.

"Waiting for mummy. She went around to stay with a friend ,but she should be home soon." Twin to my right tells me smiling up at me.

"Shes just a little late. We thought you were her." The other twin says mirroring her sister's expression on my left leg.

Yeah, just a friend.

"What about you?" I ask the little guy in my arms and he shrugs with a bright smile. I guess he can't really comprehend much, he is still young.

"Bella?" Edward calls out. Is there a problem? I think to myself.

I turn with a struggle with the twins on me, i thought they would get off at my movements. Apparently walks in tucking money into his back pocket with Jenks following him. They both look at me with amused expressions as they watch the kids cling onto me.

I bet i look like some sort of weird nanny mcphee with theses keds attached onto me.

Great.

"Alright guys ,time to get off the ride." I joke and put the little guy down. I could have just dropped him. I shake that thought out of my head. I dont like kids ,but i dont hate them enough that i would abuse them. I would never allow a child to suffer like i did.

The twins detach themselves with a high whine, but at least i can escape and i freely move out of there reach and towards Edward. Jenks laughs while we walk back towards the front door.

"Those kids really like you,Bella. They brought you up once when the wife was here. That was a loud night," He sighs and that tired look comes back into view.

"Sorry, J .Don't worry things will brighten up, try to cut down yeah." I say, hinting towards his drug consumption.

He nods with a sad smile.

"I will." He promises. "For my kids."

I girn and wish him a good day before leaving with Edward walking along beside me.I see the same nosy neighbour looking at us and i give her a sarcastic wave and smile i reserve just for these types of 's a smile that says 'I've caught you looking bitch'. Edward follows my line of sight-probably wondering why i look so weird- but when she closes down the blinds with a embarrassed face we both crack up.

"So how was that"? I ask when i passed him back the helmet and got on the bike.

"Really easy actually. It has a business vibe to it, but it's really relaxed. Like you dont have to pretend to be someone else. you're just you." Edward gushes. I guess he really likes this job them. If he didn't i would have had some sort of satisfaction,because then he would be on the road to this life of even then he wouldn't have been able to escape it, he did agree , it is what he decided.

"You were really cute with those kids. So sweet" He chides.

"Pfft. I've already told you im not sweet. Lets just get the rest of these sell's done quick so we can get back and carry on with the actual training you'll since we found out about the volturi." I remind him and set off on another trip, for another deal.

The rest of the deals go down smoothly and dont take much over and hour to get kids, no dickheads, no traffic. Just easy deals, and easy money.

With five hundred and fifty pounds in my hands me and Edward walk towards the closed doors of the warehouse. Its after noon and bright out so the rust really shows, and im surprised the building hasn't collapsed yet. The windows surrounding the top of the building may as well be made out of plastic. Its the only material we could use to repair them when one broke. I reckon only three or four are still made out of glass.

"Could you open the door?" I ask Edward as i clutch onto the money. He nods and smiles at me ,then does something i wasn't expecting when he moved forward.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, but he didn't linger-i wanted him to linger. Instead he just pulled away with a shit eating grin that had me wanting to pounce and get a proper kiss out of him.

"Thanks for today, for showing me the real you." He says.

"That wasn't the real me Edward. I dont even know if i know the real me anymore. I have many different masks , all you've done today is uncover one of them. There's still many more left to uncover." I admit, looking into those green eyes that yearn for me.

"Then ill just keep on uncovering them." He smirks. With one tug of his arm the metal screeches against the cemented floor and the door pulls open to allow light into the open space of the wear house.


	28. Chapter 28: I'm drinking something

"Here i want you to take fifty," I say and hand Edward over fifty pounds of the money before tucking the rests into the inside pocket of my jacket.

"No Bella, i dont need keep it." he refuses.

"No, you did well and you earned this. You can't live off your daddy forever Edward learn to get money this way. Its only fifty pounds," I argue back. Im not going to let him just shun me away when he deserves this money.

The back and forth fight didn't continue on like i expected. He-after complaining- took the money and slide it into his pocket. If Sam took him out he wouldn't have given Edward any money at all, so going out with me today was just another bonus.

"The guys are probably out. They'll bring back someone for you to interrogate ,but for now lets run through some fighting techniques. You need to know the basic street fighting moves that most people will try to use on you." I start to explain before shrugging off my jacket and placing it onto the sofa.

I move to the middle of the floor and Edward follows along with his eyebrows frowned at my words.

"But it's not most people we have to worry about, it's the volturi and im sure guns are not there only advantage." I pause to kick off my high heels, i shrink almost immediately ,but im still up to Edwards shoulders.

"Take your shoes off," I command him. For a second he just stands there then confusion casts over his face.

"Wait... right now."

"Yes right now. Come on Edward," I say annoyed when he doesn't take those damn black trainers off.

"I'm not fighting you Bella." He refuses.

My hands move to my hips and then my teeth sink into my lip with frustration. Even for a guy with his muscular satus i could beat up, Jacobs bigger and i kicked his ass in training.

"Its either me or Jacob and right now i think he would just take the opportunity to hurt you as much as he can." I fire back with confidence. "You wont hurt me Edward." I encourage him.

He seems to be battling with himself, before he pushes his shoes off his feet and kicks them to the side. Im kind of in disbelief that he actually listen to me. He must trust me enough to do so.

Now what to start with. I should teach him how to defend first instead of attack. Even though when i started out i thought to attack straight on was the best thing, i quickly learnt it wasn't.

"Okay, im going to try and punch you and i want you to block me okay. Just do on instinct what you would to get me away if this was real." I start off saying. It makes me recall mine and Jacob's training days. The fun days.

I rush towards him with my fist aiming at the spot so he knows where im headed. I pull back and pump my fist forward so it hits his shoulder. He tries to deflect me by hooking his arm under mine and pushing me away, but with little force so i dont fall back.

"Dont be scared to be rough Edward. Fight me." I instruct and go for another hit and successfully i punch him right in the stomach.

He groans from the force of my hit, but i can't let him have a break because he's in pain. I go for another punch and i make sure he sees it coming so he can try to block me. I aim for his stomach again and he just grabs my fist and pushes me away gently again.

"Come on, Edward were fighting not having a shoving contest. Hit me." I shout trying to rile him out of this state of protecting me. He needs to toughen up and fight me.

He bends down slightly getting into a crouch pose. His eyes flicker to my balled up fist by my side, and i give him a second to get ready for my next hit. I aim for his shoulder blade instead of his stomach and i watch his eyes follow my movements sharply. Then before i can hit his skin he grabs my for arm pulls me into him and punches me in the stomach.

Its not overly painful but it does leave me feeling slightly dazed afterwards which is just what i wanted. If he was against someone else i know he would put much more strength against his hits then that. So if he can leave me dazed just by that, i dont even want to imagine the pain some else would be in.

"Thats what im talking about," I cheered. I straightened my back out and walked over to ive him a high five, he looked quite pleased with himself.

"But when you're up against an opponent more strength, i know you were holding back." I tell him.

He takes a deep breathe a nods, he's still so proud. Now for the unexpected attacks. They're not going to wait for him to see where they strike. I rise my right fist and punch him in the stomach so he groans and buckles bent over. He's not smiling so proudly now.

I use to left arm to wrap around his neck before slamming myself backwards and onto the floor, but bringing Edward down with me. We both land with a thud and although it pains me slightly down my side i get up with a quick recovery while Edward groans and rolls to the side on the floor.

"You need to be fast, be ready. You need to focus Edward." I demand to him and i use my right leg to kick his shin.

His left leg wraps around my own and he twist sideways so i fall back down with a quick breath escaping me as i hit the floor. That's more like it. He scrambles up to his feet before i have a chance to move and he ducks out of the way from me being able to make a floor move like him, which means i need to stand.

I rise up using my hands as leverage and wait to see what move he will make. I raise an eyebrow when he starts to walk around to the side and i mirror him going the opposite way. Were like two lions circling each other ready to fight for dominance.

When he makes no move or intention to strike i run at him ready to show him sore real street fighting like Jacob showed me. I put my hands onto his shoulders and jump up so my feet are against his toros. Instinctively his hands grasp my legs and i use the muscles in my legs to tighten around him and flip us back onto the floor, this time with him as my cushion.

"Fuck," He hisses as my legs straddle his lap.

"Not so cocky now are we," I tease him with a smile of my own as my fingers grasp his top of its in my tight fists.

"I will say that was fucking impressive. But unfortunately for you i know this position quite well." He smirks. Then im no longer looking towards the ground but my eyes are facing upwards towards the warehouse roof, where afternoon light streams through.

Edward leans his head up blocking my sight as his hair falls in front of his face and his teeth nibble on the outside of his lip ring. He looks younger when he's smiling as cheery as he is no, he looks gorgeous. Gorgeous? Since when do i describe people using that word?

Apparently now i do.

"Alright, lovers this looks interesting," I hear Quill holler as he slides through the open gap in the warehouse door. Behind his smiling face Jacob and Leah appear both scowling at the sight of us.

"Shut up Quill," I snap ,but there's a playful edge to my tone. He grins back, especially when i flip me and Edward back over and get up off the floor to stand again. I reach my hands out for him and he takes it, but then lets it go to grasp his stomach.

"You've really got a powerful hit to you," He complains, then rubs the sore area that i caused.

"Sam's, just re-tieing the guy up. Don't know how the bastard wriggled his way out of them dam ropes in the first place." Quill complains, but my eyes follow Sam and Leah as they go down to the basement where the interrogation room is.

Looks like Edward got a bit of a houdini to deal with here.

"Go help him Quill, im just going to fill Edward in on what to do." I tell him.

"Yep, im on it. Keep the explanation pg, if you know what i mean." He winks then escape back outside.

"Firstly, put your shoes back on and follow me." I tell him as i grab my heels and slip them back onto my feet. Not the best shoes to wear but it's all i have here. At least we can get back to the dorms tonight. Probably won't be there long ,but it will do.

When he's got his trainers back on i lead him upstairs, away from everyone, and away from Sam and Quill bringing the guy inside. I lead him into my old room and close the door behind me. Just looking down and around at the used sheets -still in a state from this morning- i dont feel like im ready for this.

"Okay, ummm. I can't help you through this, i can't talk you through it or tell you want to do or what to ask. Were all going to be there and we will all watch you and you will be judged. You do a good job then we won't intervene. You just need to get the information of where the money is that he owes us okay?"I tell him and he nods.

He's ready, hes actually going to do this. There's this emotion bubbling through me and encouraging me to wish him luck, to give him confidence. Why i do it, i dont know why exactly. My arms wrap around his waist and im engulfed by his amazing scent and warmth. I know nothing bad could happen to him physically, but he could fail completely. He could back down, i still dont believe he's bad enough to be able to hit a stranger.

"Hey, im ready. Ill be fine." He soothes me. With one arm wrapped around my waist and the other stroking my hair, i finally get that feeling in the pit of my stomach. That feeling that makes you not want to let go of that person, you just want to hold on and enjoy this moment. But all good moments are cut short.

"Just remember, get the money that he owes us," I remind him, pulling away from him and feeling a cold shiver run over me.

"Do what ever it takes Edward," I tell him and get back out of the room.

We make our way back down the stairs and nobody is in the main hall which means there set up in the basement. Walking to the right corner of the hall with my heels clicking along with me i get to the rusty door with a fully double glazed, blackout window. The one place that is usually always lock up ,but now i turn the handle and move into the room which has a staircase leading straight down.

The light bulb swings slightly along with its chain and it illuminates the gruff looking man sat wrapped tightly in ropes and attaches to the old wooden chair. It smells like stale sweat and dried up blood. Old stains cover the grey floor- integrations ive probably missed.

I move out of the way and take my place against the wall next to Sam, with Leah and Jacob on the other side pressed up to the wall. Only Edward left in the middle with the man whose head is hung and his mouth muffled with a dirty cloth.

Edward's PoV

The guys head has beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face and running onto the stained cloth in his mouth. Edward, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into, a voice screams at me. This is all thrilling and frightening at the same time.

I should be at a frat party ,taking some random girl upstairs and getting so drunk i pass out. But here i am in a warehouse, in a basement facing it off with some random person tied up in a chair. Not only that ive got people watching me-even worse- Bellas watching me, and i want to do her proud.

Everything today has made me realises she's not the girl i thought. She isn't just a girl with a smart mouth that can throw a good punch to the face. She is the girl who gets into situations wheres shes shot at, where she could die, thats who Bella is.

I could have ran, gotten out of this danger that Bella has been surrounded in. I just didn't want to. If i did that meant i probably would be stuck with this unknowing thought every time i saw Bella. She would grow apart from me and this whole relationship would have been a fail.

Now, i can keep my eye on her and keep her safe. Now i dont have to keep myself away from her, i can see her more without needing an excuse.

I take a deep breath of the thick air, that smells vile, but i hold in my distaste.

"Do whatever it takes Edward" Bella's voice reminds me in my head. One look at her and i can see her worried look aimed at me. She cant help me this time.

I start by tilting the guys head back and the action makes him come to life. His brow eyes start at me in pure fear and he tries to maneuver his arms free ,but the rope digs into him. It must be painful ,and his screams and swallowed up by the cloth.

I need to get the information.

"Im going to remove the cloth, but you can't scream." I tell him.I'm trying not to let their watchful eyes on me make me nervous.

I pull it out and wiggle it down so it slides around his neck and away from his mouth. He takes in a deep breathe and it sounds like it pains him to do as much he coughs and gasps for air again and i wait for him to get his bearings about him. I take a chance at glancing at Bella ,but her face is giving nothing away, not even Sam has an expression on his face.

"You owe us money ,now where is it?" I demand and my voice nearly wavers at the end when i try a stronger approach.

"I-I was going to give it to you this week S-Sam P-Please a few more days," He pleads looking in the direction of Sam with a pleading look.

"Youve had enough days Barner, its time for payment and will get it one way or another. Edward why dont you show him what will happen if he doesn't pay us today." Sam smirks. It's a deadly smirk and i get what he wants me to do.

I need to punch him, i need to scare him into giving in.

"Don't be scared to be rough me" Bella's voice chants in my head from earlier and i take her advice.

I raise my fist and put really strength behind my hit as i pound my knuckles into his jaw. The force makes the wooden chair give way and he lets out a cry of pain as his body is dragged down to his to floor.

Blood seeps out the corner of his mouth and he coughs so more splutters against the already blood stained floor. I flex my fingers knowing a few bruises are going to cover them in a couple of hours.

I pick the guy back up by the scruff of his grey top and sit the chair back upright. Im sure they were impressed by that, i certainly am.

"Now, where's the money or am i going to have to show you some more what might happen," I threaten with a new spike of thrill running through me.

"No,No I-It's in my lock up under the floorboards. Please Sam let me go." He pleads.

"Good job Edward, guys lets go. Put the cloth back in his mouth will be back for you once we have the money," Sam informs him while i slips the cloth back into his mouth.

His muffled protests can be heard all the way as i flow Bella back up the stairs and out the door, into the main section of the warehouse.

"That was really good Edward. Good job. Did you enjoy today?" Sam asks me with a friendly smile. He walks alongside me with Bella while the other three walk off and to the outside where the sunset is coming in.

"It was interesting," I say...Should i tell him about James. "We had a run in with that guy James," I add on and i hear Bella's deep breath beside me.

"You okay Bella? Did that prick say something?" He asks.

"Nothing i cant handle." She replied her voice cutting off from needing further explanation.

"I have no doubt. You coming along for the ride?" He asks her and i can just tell from her tired expression she want to get back to the dorms.

I feel like i'd forgotten all about that life, now im returning back to it, but im going back different this time.

"No we better head back," Bella tells him

"Alright before i forget, we went to the postoffice and there was a envelope for you, looks important." He tells her, i see the panic flash across her face.

"How did you get this Sam, you know how risky it is using my name." She tells him and he grins placing a hand on her shoulder. That surge of possessiveness runs through my body and i want to yank his hand off her. Why do i keep feeling this?

"I know, the guy who works there .He owes me a favour anyway." Sam softens her panic.

"Thank you Sam. Ill keep training Edward until you need us," She tells him.

Ah, more fighting to come...yay.

"Be safe Bella, you too Edward" He calls before turning around and heading for there bikes lined up outside and ready to take off. Now me and Bella can get back to normality, or what's left of it.


	29. Chapter 29: Weed

Instead of heading straight for the dorms I take a detour and drive to the frat house. Music fills the street as i drive down it and the white house comes into view. The bikes engine rumbles down to a stop ,just a few feet from a girl bent over thowing up with some guy holding her brown hair back. He should really tell her that everyones got a full view of her flower patterned underwear. If i were her-

"Why are we here?" Edward questions, pulling me out of my thoughts. He pulls the helmet off his head, but doesn't move off the bike seat.

"This is where you live," I state.

"Yeah, but-" He starts then there silence, only the poor girls sound of vomiting in the background.

"But what?" I say swiveling around my torso so i can see his face.

"I just thought..." He stopped again. "It's ridiculous never mind Bella," He shook his head and chuckled once to himself. He pushed himself off the seat and pushed the helmet into my arms.

"Edward, what is it?" I push. This is ridiculous how he's behaving right now.

"I just thought id be staying around your dorm tonight, not for what you think. Just to, sleep." He confesses.

Oh...

well shit.

"Don't you reckon we've seen each other enough the past couple of days, a night apart will be good." I tell him honestly.

"So what your saying is you dont want to be with me?" He says looking off into the distance.

"What im saying is right now, i need some space. I know neither of us have alot of experience in this type of relationship but i do know that space is needed or we will just fall apart." I explain, willing with my eyes for him to understand this.

"Yeah- your right im sorry. Ill see you tomorrow?" He asks with a smile.

"EDWARD! My main man come back from the land of the dead," His friend shouts from the doorway. Micheal? No its Mike, yeah thats his name.

"Don't party to hard, you've got training tomorrow." I wink at him.

He laughs."I'll see you tomorrow babe," He coos -which he laughs at due to my reaction, of cringing.

He comes forward as his blonde baby eyed friend makes his way towards us. My eyes shut when his face nears and i let my smile spill through the kiss. It never gets old, the way his lips move gently but with passion against mine.

With our lips still connected i clip the helmet on the handlebars ,and move my hands to rev the engine. When he hears the roar he jumps back and I grin at his startled look.

"Night lover boy," I say seductively and skidded off leaving him and his friend both wide eyed and shocked by me.

The dorms are not full of life when i walk into the front hall. Nobody's out of there rooms and i can't even hear anyone inside making noises. It eerily quiet and it makes my heels bounce off the walls and make sounds as i walk over to the elevator.

I push the button until a luminous orange light glows and the screen with floor numbers starts to descend. once the doors ping open i step inside and press the button for my floor. My hands go to the inside of my jacket and i bypass the money in my pocket and take out the folded envelope. I straighten it out and look at the little label at the top while walking out of the elevator ,slowly.

Isabella Swan

22 stonebroke road, London

W6 9EW

My old address... as in my really old address. But the date it sent is from last year so surely whoever sent it didnt know i wasn't living there anymore.

"What's in the envelope?" A quiet voice questions. I look up to see that flame red hair and huge glasses watching me from her doorway.

"Hello to you as-well Valerie." I smirk and continue to walk while holding the envelope by my side.

"You've been gone since yesterday morning." she says.

"How very observant of you," I tease ,as i pull the key from my pocket and unlock my door.

"As always, thanks for the thrilling conversation Valerie." I joke ,closing the door and moving so i can collapse on top of my bed. I throw the envelope to the side and just close my eyes and take in deep breaths.

Today was long, exciting, fascinating and a little shocking. Overall in knackered and i just want to close my eyes and let the world drift off around me. I can barely find the strength to pull my jacket off as the soft, coziness of the bed engulfs me.

I shrug out of it with a struggle. It probably would have been easier and taken less time to just have sat up and took it off, but instead i have to do it the hard way. When i finally get it off i throw it to the floor, and no money falls out of the pocket. Next i kick off my shoes and unbutton my jeans to slide them down my body and kick them off my legs.

I release a content sigh and slowly my eyes start to close as i lose connection to the world.

Its cold. I'm shivering from the cold, but daddy keeps his hand on me, shoving me through the forest. Im trying to keep up, but its really hard to do with no shoes on. Why are we in the woods at night? Its so cold.

"Daddy, it's cold." I tell him my voice coming out in puffs of smoke. It looks like when daddy uses that white thing, the same kind of smoke comes out.

"You're going on an Adventure Isabella, you're going to see mummy." Daddy cheers. He's happy now. He's never usually happy.

I smile. Its feels so long since ive smiled before. We continue walking as a bank nears us. I can see something shimmering with ripples like when im in the bath. Its water, were at a lake. But it's still cold.

"Ready to meet mummy now Isabella?" Daddy asks me and i nod enthusiastically at him. He smiles and leads me closer to the the water. Why would my mummy be in there? Is that where she's been all these years, hiding from me and daddy?

"Say Hello from me when you get to hell," He says in his threatening tone. What?

"Dadd-" My voice is cut off by my scream as daddy pushes my head down under the water. It fills my ears, my nose and my mouth while i continue screaming under the water. I dont open my eyes. Its so cold, even more colder than the air. I shut my mouth but it's full of water. I have no choice but to swallow it.

There's stuff mixed in with the water. I swallow that to and i choke as more water enters my mouth. I can stop it. My throat feels tight and with each gasp of air i take, the more water i take in aswell. My throat burns like fire, even though my skin burns from the ice cold water.

I open my eyes. Black dots? Why can i see black dots, there spreading across my isight. Whats happening? Why is daddy hurting me again? He said i was meeting mummy.

I feel a force pulling me backwards and im out into the water. Im beyond cold by this point. I gasp for air but end up coughing as i fall back and i scream when i thud onto a bunch of twigs and rocks.

"You crazy bastard," A man's voice shouts. Thats not daddy. I try to see but i can't because of the black dots in my face. I gouch again and dirty water spews out of my mouth. Daddy really hurt me this time. I try take in a breath but it burns too much.

The man punches daddy, he falls to the ground. Daddy doesnt get up and im glad that the man was here. He saved me from daddy. Nobody's ever saved me from daddy before. He comes towards me, breathing heavily he pulls out his phone.

" You're going to be alright sweetheart." He tells me.

I believe him.

I open my eyes and gasp when little black dots fade from around the outside of my vision. That dream was so real, like it was crystal clear. Its been a while since ive had that dream. Though i shouldn't have been foolish to think it would just disappear from my conscience.

I throw my arm over my head and squeeze my eyes shut. I let out a long deep breath as my heart slows down to a more steady pace.

I go to roll over- knowing i wont be getting much sleep- and its barely breaking sunrise yet. Something crumbles underneath my body, and i furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I reach under and pull out the white envelope from last night.

I completely forgot all about it.

I slide my finger under the back of it and slide across so it rips. Obviously it doesn't rip so neatly, and instead i end up just ripping the whole thing to shreds. At first glance i can see it's a very formal letter. Not a check then (which is what i was hoping for). As I look at the top of the page and see the address and logo, my body tenses up and only worsens as i read on.


	30. Chapter 30: Life

Edward's Pov

I stifle a yawn as i reach up into the cupboards of the kitchen. The clattered rubbish on the counter shifts as i lean against it to reach into the back of the must be something left to eat for breakfast.

I continue to root around until i feel the smooth feel of a wrapper. Pulling it out i see it's just a small pack of corn-flakes cereal ,but it will do for now. I squat down and get a bowl out for under the sink and empty the packet into it. I walk over to the fridge and see not a ounce of milk left at all. I slam it shut in frustration, and my arm whines at me. Who would knew i would feel so sore after one day of training?

"Whoa what did the fridge do to you?" Emmet jokes from behind me while i proceed onto my cereal. Guess ill just have to eat it dry.

" HaHa how original, like that one hasn't been used before." I mumble through a frown and get a spoon to start eating my cereal.

"Well somes on there period," He laughs and i look up at him giving him an unamused look.

"There's no fucking food in this house. It's like at every party big momma comes in here and clears out all our fucking fridge." I complain as i chew on the hard cereal. There a little bit stale ,so God knows how long they've been sat in that cupboard.

"Alright, i'll get someone to go shopping today, calm down bro." He chides while walking over and pushing away some of the rubbish off an counter and onto the floor. He only did it so he could jump up onto it and have somewhere to sit.

"So I heard you and Bella Swan are getting it on." He mentions Bella's name and suddenly my whole body feels more energized. Ive got to go and see her this morning for more training. I smile to myself-trainning in my head is alot different then it really is. I can imagine her training ,bending over, sitting on top of me, hovering above me-

"So is it serious dude," He adds with a cheeky smile.

"I never said we were even together." I argue back ,but Emmet just burst into laughing.

"Bro, your my cousin i can tell just from your face when i said her name." He says. "So you going to introduce her to the parents."

"Whoa, Emmet slow down there. I've only been seeing her for a month, maybe not even that. Plus she doesn't seem like the parent meeting type...well she did kind of meet my dad." I ponder. Would Bella even want to meet my parents? I think that would be an experience that would scar both of us for life.

"She met your dad and is still with you? Jeez how did that meeting even happen?" He questions.

"I got taken into custody and she was in the cell next to mine, so when dad bailed me out i got him to bail her out to. Though the bastard refused to drive her back to the dorms." I tell him.

He laughs.

"No-Fucking-way. Why was she in a cell, in the first place?" He asks as he continues to laugh. Now thats just a question i can't answer, for Bella's sake as well as my own now.

"I dont know. Anyway ive got to go out." I tell him as i place the now empty bowl and spoon on the growing pile of washing in the sink.

"Going to see Bella," He teases making me send him a eye roll. I'm definitely picking that up from Bella's influence.

I shook my head and made my way towards the door. I looked at the hanger for my leather jacket but saw it was instead, on the floor, With i groan i bent down and picked it up. Bella really gave me a good couple of hits to my stomach.

I leave Emmet without an answer and im glad to get away before the real hardcore teasing started.I pull out a cigarette from the pack and light it up as i walk over to my car. I open the driver's side to the Volvo and slide inside. Another thing my father didn't want me buying, I think to myself as i start to drive to the college.

He wanted me to buy a sports car that just shouted 'Im a rich arsehole and i want you all to know it'.So instead i opted for an amazing black Volvo, that was still pricey but not enough that people can judge me on it.

I bet he'd have a heart attack if he knew the trouble ive gotten into lately.

I pull into the parking lot and get out with a bit of a spring to my step. Of course im excited to see Bella again, and when i do my first thing im going to do is kiss her. It's weird how much I want to be near her, but others i just want to push away fro me. She's just different.

I enter the dorm room building and look around as people start to move around in a hurry to get to there classes. There running a ruckus in the main hall ,so i try to glide through them as i get to the elevator. When the doors pinged open and students rush out-one giving me a weird look- i move inside and press the button for Bella's floor. Maybe i should have waited until the morning classes had started, i think as im pushed into the corner of the elevator.

Thankfully no classes are on the top floor so everyone inside gets off before i do. When the doors ping open for the floor i shake my head and get out. I wonder what snappy comment she will make today? I wonder and a smile ghosts my lips at the thought.

When i got to knock on the door i see it's already open and someone's in here but it isn Bella. Instead it's a ginger haired girl, with curly hair and leopard print glasses. She looks at me and her whole body tenses and if im not mistaken starts to shake a little. She looks like a innocent little she's an innocent little mouse who has her hands underneath Bellas bed.

"Who are you?" My voice questions and i dont sound at all friendly.

"I-Im Valerie, I live next door. I was just looking for m-my p-ph-phone" She quivers as i glare at her in suspicion.

"Wheres Bella?" I ask. If Bella knows that she's in here then there's no problem.

"I-I dont know i heard her come back in last night then around three her dorm slammed shut.I haven't seen her since." She answered me and for some reason i believed her.

"She hasnt come back?" I question and she shakes her head.

My body tenses up and the worst thoughts start to come to mind. What if the volturi have got her? Did she fight them? Did they kill her?. My hands ball up in fists at my sides and i see Valeries eyes flash to them in panic.

"Find your phone then leave." I demand with venom leaking my voice. I storm back out of there and pull my phone out as i head back down to my car.

The first person i can think of to ring, probably wasn't the best choice.

"Leah, Bella's gone missing." I spew out in a panic as the elevator starts to descend much too slowly to my liking.

She laughs."Wouldn't be the first time." She scoffs and i glare at nothing as if she was in front of me and not talking on the phone.

"Look i know you've got some kind of grudge against her but im serious." I say and control the urge to yell down the phone about how serious this is.

"You know what my grudge is against you, because i know you're only after one thing Edward and that's to get into her pants. The worst of it all was i was the one who saved her, I was the one who was there for her all these years and she chose you over me." She cries and i hear her sniffle.

"I thought we were like sisters,"she mumbles as if she's talking to herself. I open my car door and get inside. Im still in a panic, but Leah's words are stuck in my head. I never knew that's what they thought about. Bella chose me.

I feel something deep down inside my gut and it spreads all over my body like a tremor. I dont know what it is but it feels good.

"I promise you Leah, im not using her. If i was i would have fucked her already. But i like her, seriously. I wanna talk to her and just spend time with her, as well as being extremely attracted to her. I know i was a bit of an arsehole at the begginging ,but I feel different now." I explain as i set the phone on speaker and place it in the cupholder.

I swerve out of the parking spot and start my drive to the warehouse, where i guess she would be.

"You haven't had sex with her?" She asks the disbelief in her voice.

"No," I say flatly.

"I thought from what I heard about you, you would have don't that by now," She said.

"Like I told you, I'm different now. It's why I joined up to your gang, I want to protect her."

"Oh..." Leah says and the there silence. I'm guessing she's speechless at the minute because she's not saying anything at all. Maybe she hanged up?

"Leah, if you don't mind what's the address for the warehouse?" I ask her.

"Why do you want that?" She fires back automatically. Well I guess that means she didn't hang up.

"I'm guessing she's probably there and I'm on my way to see but I don't know how to get there," I answer honestly as I take another turn, hopefully in the right direction.

"I'm at the warehouse and she isn't here. Trust me I've been here all night." She tells me and I look up at the winding roads wondering where I'm going.

"Well where the hell is she." I shout my panic starting to rise.

"You don't think the volturi-"

"No Edward, don't even think that." she scolds me as I was about to say my suspicions out loud.

"I think I know where she is,"Leah says and I hear a lot of rustling then wind.

"Where!" I shout as I continue to drive to nowhere.

"The tattoo parlour, is there on near you she's normally always in them," She informs me.

There is that little tattoo parlour i used to go to. Its not that far away from the dorms so maybe shes in there. i know the other tattoo parlor is as close to the other side of town. I dont think she would travel that far. Plus its a long shot if shes still there. Valerie said she left at three and it's nearly half eleven now, it would be a miracle if she's still there.

"Yeah, there is one . Ill check it out." I sort of yell and make a u-turn in the middle of the road. Another driver in the lane beeps his horn at me and i flip him off before driving off back towards the parlour.

"Ill talk to Jake and get him to come search with me, tell me when you find her." She demands and i hear the beep as the call cuts off.

When i see the familiar little tattoo parlour i nearly jump out of the car while it's still moving. I park a little further away from the street and opt for running to the shop instead. Her bike isn't here...Not a good sign.

I barge into the door and the bell over head nearly comes off its hinges and it chimes like crazy above me. I pant slightly as i move towards the girl behind the desk. This place is still the same as it always is. The tattoo designs plaster on the wall. The one chair for the tattoo inking and another for a waiting seat. It's small but a quick service.

The girl is about to give me the whole smile and sweet introduction that she's trained for ,but i cant wait for that.

"Did someone by the name of Bella Swan come in here at all?" i ask her and her eyebrows furrow. She checks the books and i can see the answer in her eyes. She didn't come here.

"No-"She starts,but my groan fills the room. With my blood boiling and my brain not thinking clearly i punch a hole in the counter making the girl shriek in terror. That's definitely going to bruise and be purple for a couple days.

With an aching hand i storm right back out of the tattoo parlour door. If she's not in there god knows where she is. If i never knew about her involvement in a gang and drugs i would never have felt this worried about her if she wasn't in her dorm room. No, thats a lie i probably still would be worried, but i wouldn't be thinking she might be dead.

I pulled open the car door as my eyes caught sight of a advert poster across the street, it was off a camp.

Why the hell did she pull over to go into the woods? I thought as she continued to walk. The trail on the ground was fading as it grew smaller. I have no idea where this girl is going and my adrenaline is still high from the bike ride.

"Have you been here before?" I question, trying not to let the uneasiness come out in my voice.

"Yes," She answered simply in a tone that meant the was the end of conversation for now.

We walked until a hill was seen in the distance and a lake below it. It was beautiful under the sun and the amount of trees that surrounded it. Small patches of grass and not a flower in sight. The dirt had twigs and dead leafs imprinted into them and more likely little earth critters too. But it was a beautiful thing to look at.

How could i forget about the place she took me before. The first time i kissed her. The first time i realised i wanted to try and be her boyfriend. It's a shot in the dark ,but i have a feeling fate put that poster there to remind me. Bellas just got to be there, the only task is trying to find that part of the forest when my head was buried in her neck the whole ride the last time we went.


	31. Chapter 31: Time

My hands tremble as it starts to get darker outside. The piece of paper in my hands has stains with clear little drops, from my tears. I look out at the darkening woods in front of me, as the lake stays calm and clear under the noon sun.

My heart contacts as another sob escapes my lips. My head lowers until it's buried in between my legs. I take a deep breath as new tears roll down my cheeks. A year... a whole year has gone past and ive been under the impression that everything was okay. It feels like ive been blind for a whole year without any worries of reality.

The sound of a twig snapping brings my head out of its confinement. In a sharp move I stand on my shaky legs and look behind me. My body trembles and my heart races under my skin.

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice calls out in confusion. I squint my eyes though the darkness before I see his body appear from behind a tree.

I clutch the paper as another sob escapes my lips. He looks so worried, his hair's a mess, his eyes are wide and red, and his body looks shattered. He looks exactly how I feel. Like shit.

"Edward," I whimper, as my voice weakens when I begin to cry again. He rushes forward, and I fall into his arms as soon as they wrap around me. I bury my face in his chest as I cling onto him.

"Oh my god, Bella you're freezing," He gasps as he rubs his large, warm hands up my bare arms. I tremble under his touch, and I can't seem to let go of him.

A whole year...

"I guess a night apart didn't do us any good," He tries to joke. I go to smile, but it's like it hurts to. Instead i inhale his scent and try to calm down my sobbing. I feel pathetic right now, crying in front of Edward, but I can't stop.

"Bella, what's happened?" He asks me when I dont stop crying. My heart contracts as he pulls away from me slightly, and tilts my face towards him. I dont even want to think about what kind of a state I look like right now.

"Bella? Please talk to me, you're scaring me right now. Is it the Voltori?" He questions and i want to scoff. If only it was them, It might be better than what's really wrong.

I cant say anything, so I lift my arm up and hand him the crumpled up piece of paper in my hands. I sniffle as he takes it from my grasp and looks down at it. My eyes can't help but watch his concentrated face as he reads the letter. Its goes from understanding straight to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"This is a good thing," Edward says then he looks up to see my heart broken face, "Isn't it?"

I shake my head, and wrap my arms around my waist. Edwards confused face only deepens at this.

"H-He's been out of- God. He's been out of prison for a whole year and I never knew,"I manage to say though my tears, my constant crying made my voice horse.

"Why was your dad in prison?" Edward questions as he comes forward and takes me back into his arms. Only this time he lowers both of us down so were sitting down on the cold dirt.

I held my tongue and just leaned my head against Edward's chest. Both his legs rested on either side of my body as he let me settle back onto his chest. It was what most people saw a 'couple' position to do, and if it was any other day I would push him away. But right now it feels good, and its like I need it, also Edward isn't complaining about it.

Could I tell him? I've only ever told Leah, and it's not like she would help me now. She would probably laugh at my situation, and say I deserved it. That bitch.

I sigh and my hand raises until my fingers clutch at the button near his top collar. I don't feel pressured into having to tell him, but I feel like I want to tell him .I want him to comfort me, I want him to take away this pain im feeling. I want him to take away the emotions.

"My mum died giving birth to me, which made my dad just lose his mind. He thought it was my fault that she died..so he-he abused me-" I felt Edward's chest tense underneath me, "I thought it was a normal thing to do, so I said nothing when i went to school or if someone asked me where I got the scars from. When I was ten he brought me here to the forest. This time he didn't abuse me, he wanted to kill me." I gulp.

A shiver runs through my body and Edwards hands run down my arms until hes holding my hands. It gives me comfort, and makes my eyes close. My crying has calmed, somewhat, but it doesn't mean my voice inst croaking every now and then when I speak.

"Someone saved me though. I dont know why he was in the forest, but he pulled my dad away and got the police here. He never told me his name, or anything. Once I was at the police station, the guy was gone and I was sent into the foster care system." I further explain.

"I knew he was in prison, he got sent down for ten years for an attempted murder. He was meant to be released from prison in two years. But, he got let out last year for good behaviour. He's just been walking around the streets for a year and I never even knew," I tell Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward sighs and leans his head against the top of my own.

"I could walk into him at any minute Edward," I mutter. I feel his warm breath fan against my neck and it makes my lips part.

"It's been eight years since then babe. If he saw you he probably wouldn't even recognize you. You dont need to worry about this baby. Like you said it's been a year and you haven't seen him. Maybe hes in a different country now," He soothes me.

"But-"

"But nothing. You can't let this worry you so much. That's your past Bella, you can't let that fear drag you down. The Bella I know is strong, and won't let anything bring her down. Now more then ever you need to be that Bella," He says.

I lower my head and close my eyes. I take in a deep breath and try to get my bearings back. Edwards right of course. With the Voltori threatening us I need to be strong. I can't let this affect me and consume me, I need to forget it, push it to the back of my mind where it belongs.

There's only certain things that can take my mind off of things. Drugs and alcohol is the main two, but there are none of them around her. So that just means I have one other stress reliever.

"Will you do me a favour?" I ask Edward, my voice quiet as I pull away from his chest and look up at his face.

"Anything," He says, without the bat of an eyelid.

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

I stand to my feet and hold my hand out for him. When he takes it I pull him up with his help so hes standing right in front of me. I look into his eyes seeing their glossy green wearing right back at mine. Its not what I intend, but I lean forward so my lips are just hovering over his.

His lips part and warm air leaves his mouth and fans over my lips. He's always so tempting to me. Like hes a magnet and even if I try to pull away I can't, because we will always come together if we're near each other. He closes the distance and quickly wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

His soft lips massage against mine and he doesn't even let go when I feel him gasping for air. My lips are probably chapped like hell right now, but Edward doesn't seem to care. When hes tongue slips inside my mouth I pull away from him.

His eyes slowly open in confusion, as i remove myself from his hold. My teeth sink into my bottom lip as I think of what to do. Edward can be a distraction all in himself, but im not sure im ready to give myself fully to him. Instead I focus on doing what I wanted to do in the first place.

"Hit me," I instruct him. I square my shoulders and take a step back away from him, so theres some distance in between us.

"You want to train right now? And here?" He questions in surprise as he looks at the rocks and twigs littering the floor below us.

"Please, Edward. It will take my mind off things," I beg him. Helplessly he looks around at the now night sky, the woods is dark ,but im not fazed. This place is horrible in both the day-time and night-time.

"We can just train tommorow Bella. It's too dark, and it's not safe to train here."Edward states the rational side of things. I sigh. Maybe I should just train him tommorow, im not thinking straight, and i may end up actually hurting him.

"Okay," I nod. I'm sure going to have nightmares tonight. Theres no doubt about Edward would stay with me tonight. Then at least I will have someone to wake me up if I start screaming. Last night was horrible, but im sure tonight it will be worse.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask him with hope in my voice.

"If you want me i'll be there," He tells me with a grin. My own smile stretches across my face as he holds his hand out towards me. I take it in my own and let our fingers entwine. He passes me back the crumpled up piece of paper. I look at it once before I let it go and watch it slowly start to fall down with the wind, towards the lake.


	32. Chapter 32: Skip a beat

"Move out of my way dipshit, you forgot to text me!"

I groan, rolling over and pulling the quilt over my head as I do so. I've been restless all night from memories and now the suns up I can try to sleep. But now Leah has decided to make a visit. I dont know what the fuck she is doing here. I told Edward to just make her leave, but the annoying persistent girl she is, she is still here.

"Alright, I forgot, but she needed me more than you needed some bloody text message. Now leave she doesn't want to see you," Edward tells her in a calm, assertive voice.

"Well she's going to have to," Leah huffed and I snorted quickly from the safety of my bed.

I could hear struggling from the doorway, and curiously I peeked my head out of the quilt to witness it. It really was a pathetic display. Leah's hands where on Edwards chest trying to push him inside, and he was using both his legs and arms to block the entrance.

"Let me in!" Leah demands, shoving uselessly against his chest.

"No, she doesn't want to see you,"

"Fine!" Leah snaps, taking her hands off his chest. She narrows her eyes at him angrily before her eyes flicker over to mine peaking out of the top of my quilt. I duck under a little bit, as her eyes flicker to Edwards, and she brings her knee up quickly to his groin.

"Leah!" I scream at her as I pounce from the bed to rush over to Edward. He's already groaning and clutching his privates as he leans against the door frame. I look at her with a clenched jaw, and take a lethal step forward.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Don't you understand I dont want to talk to you!" I shout at her, as I move past Edward and into the hallway with her.

"Well I want to talk to you. I was worried sick about you Bella. What the hell happened yesterday?" She questions. I look down the end of the hall, seeing nobody there, and the elevator doors closed.

"Does it matter.I'm sure you wouldnt even care if i died,"

"B, I- No, I would be heart broken if you died. Your like my sister," She said slowly, taking a deep breath before continuing."I'm sorry about everything, I acted like a bitch-"

"Thats a fucking understatement," I scoffed and she hung her head in shame. She should be shameful. Here she is trying to apologize to me and all I can think about is helping Edward behind me.I dont need Leah anymore, even if what she is saying is true. She is like my sister, but even sisters fall apart sometimes.

"I did it all for you Bella, I wanted to protect you. I heard so many things about Edward before, terrible things. He even tried to come onto me before when I used to sell to him." She informs me, yet I dont care.

"My dad's out of prison. Since a year ago actually. That's what happened. Now fuck off, and dont talk to me unless it's to do with business." I grit out through clenched teeth.

I turn around and walk back into my room where Edward is now sitting on my bed still clutching his privates. I feel a hand grab onto the fabric of the back of my tank top. I snatch her hand, turn around, and glare at her sad face.

"Go." I warn her. I push her hand away from me and begin to close the door. Her hand shots out to stop the door from closing and so does her foot.

"Bella, Please, I want to help you," She pleads and I feel my blood begin to boil out of anger. I fling the door open and for once Leah actually looks afraid of me. I feel a sort of weird satisfaction from seeing her scared of me, it makes me feel weird, in a good way.

"I said fuck off." I snap for the last time. I push her away from the door so she moves away from the door, and I slam it shut. Something falls off of the wall next to me,but I ignore it as I look at the door in front of me.

Even though I feel like what I just did was the right thing, there is this thoughts in the back of my I being too harsh? Should I have just accepted her apology and move on? Should I have punched the shit out of her?

"Are you okay?" I ask Edward, once I've calmed down a little bit.

"Yeah. She hasn't got a very good aim, she hit my thing more then little Edward junior," He jokes making me smile for the first time today, and I'm sure not the last.

"Little huh? Thats a shame," I can't help but tease him and he pulls me onto his lap so my legs are on either side of his hips.

"I could show if you want, you can see how 'little' it is then," He winks. I lean down connecting my lips with his in a quick gesture. Well that was my first intention, but once I felt his lips I leaned back down and slide my hands into his hair.

His hands slide up the sides of my tank top, then dance around the hem of the bottom of my shorts. I do something brave and take his lip ring in between my teeth and give it a little pull. He laughs when I released it and pulls away to give me a confused look.

"What was that?" He asks through his, what I would call, 'Smug-ass, eating grin'.

"I dont know. I just wanted to do it," I shrug.

"Hmm, I'm not complaining, you can experiment with me if you want baby. Go crazy," He mumbles before connecting his lips to my neck. I hummed and lean my head back enjoying his lips on my skin.

"I will go crazy, just in training. Come on get up, let's get changed and get going." I Instruct him, slipping off his lap, and grabbing some leggings, sports bra, and a hoodie to put on.

"Great," He mutters before standing and getting ready. He only really has to put his shoes on from yesterday and hes done.

Once were done getting ready, I lead Edward outside the building and over to the little patch of grass that students can missing classes for today, and I couldnt give a shit, and neither could Edward, seeing as hes right here next to me.

The sound of a lighter clicking drags my attention to Edward as he stands behind me lighting up a cigarette. I pursed my lips then knock the cigarette out of his hands, making it drop to the ground.

"What was that for, I would have shared," He complains, with a baffled look.

"Were training to smoking. Ever heard of dont swim right after you've eaten?" I ask him with a sarcastic in return sends me an eyeroll.

"But I'm not going swimming, and I haven't eaten yet," He points out like the smartass he thinks he is.

"I know, but the same rules apply. Don't smoke before you fight,"

"Thats so stupid," He mumbles under his breath.

"Something stupid like that can save your life." I point out before flinging my hood over my head to block out some of the bright morning sun, shining over us on the little patch of grass.

"What ever you say. So what are we learning today?" He asks me getting straight down to business. Its a little bit of a different attitude to what I've hear him say in our last training session,I dont want to get my hopes up, but he might use his full strength today.

"Right well, we have done blocking,and you were...pretty decent at that. Now You can either learn some tricks, or basic street fighting, like punches and kicks," I suggest to him as I find a patch in the grass where it's nothing but grass, not twigs or rocks.

"Anyone can punch and kick.I think it would be best to learn tricks, especially in our situation," He tells me. I nod my head and get into a comfortable position with one leg in front of the other and my hands in fists at my sides. While Edward just stands there with his arms limp at his sides watching me.

"Alright, now do the same posture as me," I instruct him and he does so, but he still looks weird, uncomfortable weird.

"Don't force it, just lock your muscles down into that position," I add on and he does so making his shoulders seem more broad and his chest pops out a little wider.

"Good, now, if im running towards you ready to punch you in the face, your going to grab my arm, put it over your head, then put you arm in between my legs and flip me over your shoulder," I instruct him and he tips his head to the side like a clueless puppy.

"Okay," He says.

"Did you hear any of that?" I say a little impatient, as he just looks at me.

"I head the putting my arm in between your legs but,"He defends himself and I shake my head and close my eyes. I hope I wasn't like this for Jacob when he was training me, or I could be just finding it hard due to my quick anger.

I get out of my pose and walk over to where Edward is opposite me. I put my hand outstretched in a punch position, next to his face.

"Grab my arm," I tell him and he does so, just bellow the elbow,"Higher," He slips it up to just under the begging of my shoulder. This is going to hurt me because were going so slow, but he needs to learn.

"Now put your arm in between my legs," I say easily and he gives me a cheeky grin before putting his arm in between my legs.I roll my eyes and try not to think about our position. Instead I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact about to come.

"Now lift me and flip me over your shoulder," I instruct him. When I feel the ground leave me my eyes fly open in surprise just as my back hits the ground with a loud thump. I look up at the sky in a daze as the clouds move faster than they usually do. Is the world ending?

"Holy shit that was amazing!" Edward cheers as his face leans over my head, blocking out the spinning sky.

"Yeah. Good job,"I groan and push myself slowly off the ground. I try to not show how much that affected me by walking back over to my original position.

"Just remember they will be running at you, so you can't just do it in stages like will recover in a few seconds ,but that could give you enough time to punch or kick them,"I tell him and he nods, showing me he understands.

"Right,all of us have different tricks we use, and Quill has some of the best. Hes fast and agile which means he can do the , well I just use logic. I see the best move and just make it, it works...ninety percent of the time,"

"And the other ten?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"The other ten," I let out a sigh,"I depend on someone to help me out or I take a beating before I can make a move to all about logic Edward, and I think you will need a littl bit of mine and Quills tactics. Ill call him up tommorow and get him to come down and teach you some stuff, but for now I teach you what I know. Alright with that?" I ask him.

"Sure," He shrugs and I smile getting back into my position.

Edward could make a good fighter, if we had enough time to make him into one.I taught him all I knew about tactics and the best times to escape a fight. Escape may sound like running away, but it isn't. Escaping is about getting out of harm's way, to inflict harm onto the enemy.

He soaked up all the information and only zoned out once or twice when I had to crouch down in front of him to show him how to floor tackle.

I tried to get him to go back to the frat house when we were done ,but he downright refused. He needed to shower and get some new clothes, but he just wouldn't leave me alone again. It was just like before when I got shot, though this time I kind of enjoyed it, I wanted him by my side.

So this time I went to the frat house with him so he shower and get change. Which is where I am right now. Sitting in his bedroom, on his bed, looking at the amount of crap in his room. I spot a condom wrapper, freshly sealed under a pair of dirty underwear and I wrinkle my nose.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Quills phone number. It rings four times before I hear a voice pick up.

"Bella, thank god your fine. Leah told me what happened, I was so worried, I was looking everywhere." Jacob rushed out the words to me.

"Can you put Quill on the phone," I say. I was happy until I heard his voice, now i can feel the anger rising in me again, and Edwards in the shower so he can't stop me for raging.

"Bella, I know you're pissed at me for how I've been acting with it's just because, you kissed me-"

"I didn't kiss you," I spat instantly, "You kissed were drunk and it was a mistake."

"I wasnt drunk Bella." He tells me, and then there silence. I try to think back to that night, and I really can't recall it at all. I dont even know why we're having this conversation.

"Jacob, put Quill on the phone right now, or im hanging up."I demand.

"I wanted-"

I cut him off instally by hanging up the phone and letting out an irritated groan. The phone starts ringing in my hands again with Quills name flashing on the screen and I decline. Instead I dialed Sams number.

"Bella, how are you?" Sam's hard voices asks.

"Im fine, is Quill with you?" I question, hopefully.

"Yeah, hes right next to me. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, thanks," I tell him, and there's shuffling before Quills cheery voice speaks up.

"Hello, Quill speaking," He jokes in a british voice, then laughs.

"Cut the crap you down here and do some training with Edward on your tactics?" I ask him as I hear the running water cut off from the other room.

"Yeah sure, that sounds time so I swing by?"

"Come around ten. Were just going to miss classes until this blows over anyway." I inform him and I hear him hum in agreement.

"Sounds like the best thing to do," He adds.

"Oh and one more thing, don't leave your phone with Jacob," I tell him, before we both say our goodbyes.

* * *

 **So this is what I have so far in the book. I will update this , when I update it on Wattpad, which is quite regular. I dont wait months before updating, so stay tuned for more xxx**

 ***Monster Growl* REVIEWS RAWWWW...**


	33. Chapter 33: Quill vs Edward

As Quill promised he showed up at the door of my dorm room only half an hour early. It gave me the opportunity for an extra couple of minutes of sleep anyway. He was in some weird nike tracksuit and looked like he was going to a physical education lesson, rather than some fight training.

All three of us made our way down to the same spot, where me and Edward had our fighting lesson yesterday. Edward took off his hoodie, and passed it to me so I could sit down on the damp grass, from last nights unexpected rain storm.

His muscles contracted and tensed as Quill ran through with him some punching techniques. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on top of my folded hands, as I watched on.

Quill was skilled and fast, in the form of fighting. His quick eye and fast aggil body was amazing when in conflict. I was hoping Edward would be much the same. He is very fast, and his hand eye coordination, is better than mine. Though it didnt look like he was catching on exactly.

"Alright, next is a movie favorite. Commonly known as the karate kick, but I prefer to call it 'A kick in the face'" Quill joked, with a dramatic voice.

"Wow, how creative." I teased, sending him a slow, sarcastic round of applause.

"Audience, quite." Quill hushed, trying to be authoritative. I rolled my eyes as he took his stance and showed Edward about ten times how to do the perfect kick. Edward isn't very flexible, and he only got his leg up to the height of Quills hip.

Still it's not like Quill doesn't have a whole list of different moves that he has created and mastered throughout the years.

It was now sometime in the afternoon, and Edwards t-shirt was in my hands, moist from sweat, and Quills top was on the grass by my feet. There bodies were both trickling in sweat, but my eyes were only on Edward body. His tattooed skin, making him seem even more dangerous, as he threw punches and slams towards Quill.

They were quite equal, in the sense of how they fought against each other. Edward would sometimes use one of the moves I taught him, and I dont know why,but it gave me pride to know I taught him that.

"I- I need a break man," Edward panted. His body slumped back, as he stretched his aching muscles and clicked his knuckles.

"Yeah, lets take a minute... or ten." Quill muttered, out of breath.

Edward staggered towards me, and collapsed in a sweaty heap next to me, leaning his warmth against my cold side.

"So this is what it would feel like after having sex with you," I tease, and he looks up at me with tired eyes, but he manages to smile through his exhaustion.

"Oh no baby, you will be the one panting and sweating when we have sex. Just you wait." He winks, kissing me on the cheek. Leaving his head resting on my shoulder.

"Hmmm... we won't be waiting long," I mutter on my breath, and Quill makes a fake gagging noise.

"You guys are so cute I want to be sick," He groans, laying down on the bare grass, and looking up at the sky.

"Hey, don't call us cute," I threaten him.

"Have you guys seriously not... you know," He said then whistled to point out what he meant.

"No we're waiting until we're both ready for that," Edward commented and Quill did the horrifying thing, by aweing at us.

"See now that is cute. Waiting to have sex, such a thing for people in love to do," Quill commented.

Love. It made me scoff as soon as I heard it. I dont even know what the word means, let alone how it works between a relationship. I've never been in love so how could I possibly even know if i did love Edward.

Edward head lifted of my shoulder, and he looking into my eyes for a second before smiling and leaning forward, placing a kiss to me cheek.

"I think you're right, we won't wait any longer," Edward whispered in my ear, and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on then, breaks over, we need to train. Stop being so lovey dovey with one another," Quill chided, shaking his head at us, and getting up to stretch.

"Kick his ass," I whisper in Edward's ear and he nods with a smirk.

"Anything for you baby," He leans in kissing my lips, then joins Quill, getting back into training.

I won't lie, when he calls me his baby, it does magical things to me.

* * *

 **770 words... one of my smaller chapters, but you know what that's okay. I'm focusing on fishing this book and Love goes, so I can move onto some other Ideas I've got in my head. Hoping to try and write at least a chapter a day. Or a week.**

 **I've got a two hour car ride tommorow, so maybe I can write another chapter then. I'll see how long my phone survives.**

 **Does the work save if your phone is on Airplane mode?**

 **See you next chapter, where Bella and Edward give up waiting, and just go at it like the mammals they truly are. :D**

 **Yeah thats going to be embarrassing writing in a car filled with all my friends...**


	34. Chapter 34: No more Waiting

After Quil left, there was a thick heavy atmosphere surrounding me and Edward. It hung over us all the way back to my dorm room. It was pliable between us.

It didnt last long before things got to how they usually do between us. Me pressed up against the wayy, mouths attached and hands exploring over each other. Only this time not one of us stopped when it got down to taking off every last item of clothing.

I'm not going to go into every last fine detail, but just know it was worth the wait. The build up to actually being together with each other in that way was amazing. The feel of his skin on mine as we moved together can not be described as anything but perfect.

Im not one for being mushy and sensitive, so when I was with Edward in that way, it felt like I let everything go. All the stress, all the panic, all the thoughts just vanished for a couple moments. It was just me and him, and it was a feeling I wanted again, and again.

"Hmmm, that was nice." Edward mumbled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He pushes me so our skin is once again touching.

"Nice?" I tease, raising my eyebrow. He grins chuckling, then leans down to kiss me.

"Alright, it was phenomenal."He jokes, and I roll my eyes at his stupidness.

"I need a cigarette." I say, moving out of his hold, throwing the quilt off my body. The air hits my bare skin, as I stand up to go retrieve my pack of cigarettes and lighter from my discarded clothes.

I can feel his eyes trained on my body, as I lean down to pick out my jeans. I pull out two cigarettes from the packet then take out my lighter, before chucking my jeans back onto the floor. I tiptoe back to them bed, across the cold wooden floor, and jump right back into Edward, feeling my body warm up again.

"Your such a tease," He says shaking his head. He takes the cigarettes out of my hand, putting one in his mouth and one in mine.

"Your such a perv for looking," I say right back. I lean in as he flicks the lighter on, and I hover the tip of the cigarette over the flame for a second, then pull away.

"Mmm, Ill perve over you any day baby," he jokes, the cigarette in his mouth making it harder for him to speak. His words are both flattering and obnoxious .

We lay there, my head on his shoulder, looking up at the clouds of grey, white air as we blow it out into the air above us. I'm just so at peace at this moment. My mind can't even focus, it's like I'm high, but I'm just high on Edward.

"You know I've been thinking about taking you over to my house." Edward randomly said.

"Why?" I question automatically. It was the first word that came to mind when he spoke. I mean... why would anyone want to take me to there house. Especially with what I've heard of Edward's dad.

"I think- no I know Alice will love you, my mum too. And... I don't know, I want them to meet you," He shrugs, but I can see the regret behind his green eyes.

"What about your dad?" I ask.

"He will be at work, but you know what forget about it, it was just a stupid thought-"

"No Edward, I wanna go. I'm just dont have people skills," I frown. Its true. I never make a good first impression, and I give off bitch vibes as soon as I speak.

"Well, I Love you and I'm sure they will too-" He smiles." We can go tommorow if you like?" He asks me.

I stare at the end of the bed, my eyes wider than normal, and my heart thumping at a unsteady beat. He said that word, yet he seems totally oblivious to it. Maybe it was just a play on word, like he didnt mean it. Yeah...he didnt mean it.

He loves me?

"Yeah, sure." I say, my voice distant as I stare at the end of the bed completely shell shocked.

I'm overthinking this. I'm worrying over nothing and it's stupid. Its just a word, it has no meaning to it. Love... its just like saying sorry, people dont usually mean it.

"Bella,"

Then again, he did just invite me over to his house. That's a thing people do right, introduce their girlfriend to the parents. That only happens when something is getting really serious though.

"Bella."

Is it serious? I didnt think we were. Then again he joined the gang, and he did that to help protect me. He must realize the dangers of being in our gang. Theres the risk of jail and death. He either does love me or he is crazy.

"Bella!"

"What?" I mumble quietly.

"Your phone is going off," Edward points out like im dumb. I must be dumb, as I see the flashing from the screen and hear the vibrations against the wooden floor.

"Oh," I mumbled dumbly, quickly getting out of bed, and reviving it from my hoodie pocket.

The caller Id flashes up with Sam's name, and I sigh before answering it.

"What's up Sam?" I question, crawling back into Edward's side.

"You and lover boy need to get up and get selling, I've had ten calls from some of your locals, and I told half of them that Edward would be there." Sam informed me, and I raised my hand, rubbing my face as if coming out of a daze.

"Yeah, alright, Ill check my contacts," I mumble through my hand, as I take my index finger and bite down on the pad.

"Have you got enough packages for you both?" He questions me, and I take a wild guess about how much drugs I still have left in my big duffle bag, in the bottom of the wardrobe. I do need a refill, but it should be good for today at least.

"I think it will be good, if I run out then they will just have to deal with it. I need a refill on cocaine when I come over next." I tell him and hear his sigh.

"I dont know why you didnt just do it when you were over here."He complains.

"Well I'm sorry I had other things to do." I sit up, bringing the quilt up aswell to cover my body. "Heard anything of the volturi?" I cant help but ask. Edward sits up too when he hears this and moths 'Speakerphone' to me. I press the button and Sam's voice flood the room.

"We got a letter from them yesterday, well more like a warning. They said that we have been selling without there permission and not giving them a big enough cut. Its bullshit. But they're in town, and they are definitely looking for a fight. Be on alert from now on okay, I'm not sure when they will attack or even if they will at all. But when we spot them, I will call you immediately."

"Fuck...its not us though it's our boss's fault. He is the one who told us what to give and take." I argued and Sam chuckled from the other side.

"You think he cares, hes working with them Bella, can't you see. Boss sent people after us to kill us before. We can't trust him." He tells me.

"Okay, but how do we know what they look like, I never got to meet the boss?" I questioned.

"The volturi are a weird bunch, they were black and red velvet robes as their trademark gang sign. Shows there all one unit or something. They shouldn't be too hard to spot."

"They sound like a bunch of idiot, vampire wannabes," I joke.

"Well, lets hope they dont bite, now get to work, and get lover boy selling as quickly as possible."

"No problem Sam." Edward said, and Sam fake sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I should have guessed you would be there." He says before the line goes dead.

"Well you heard the man lets get selling, I mumble, my thoughts a whirlwind as the worries flood my mind. I get out of bed , fumbling with my clothes, trying to get redressed without falling over.

"What about the Volturi, they could-"

"Don't worry about them Edward, lets just do our job then we can worry when Sam calls me. Anyway, I get to meet your sister and mother tommorow, I think that frightens me more then the Volturi." I chuckle nervously.

We are so fucking fucked.

* * *

 **I just figured out how I am going to end this book and I would say we are not that far from the end. I'm sorry I just couldn't write the whole sex scene. I wrote one yesterday, and it just makes me cringe when I write them. Soooo, I just took the coward's way out and skipped it. Maybe when I edit the book I will fill in the sex scene.**

 **Keep being awesome you amazing readers! XD**


	35. Chapter 35: I need GokWan!

The woods, this dark hell hole is back again. Why am I back here? I look around. The same fucking trees with their thickly covered leaves blocking out the moonlight. The bark hiding the vast amount of woods, and the thinning trail leading me to the place I never want to go to again.

I hear the sound of feet against leaves, the crunching and rustling coming from behind me getting closer and closer.

"Daddy, it's cold." I hear a small voice...my small voice. What the hell? On instinct I take the safety behind the nearest tree.

"You're going on an Adventure Isabella, you're going to see mummy." That sickening voice echoes around the empty forest.

They pass by me, seeing clueless to me being there. I see my little hand connected in his large one ,as I trial behind him clueless. I walk out of the darkness behind the tree, and follow along down the trail out of sight.

What the fuck is going on? I look down at my body, my legs bare with only my underwear on and my normal black vest that I sleep in. I don't even feel cold, but I can see the air leaving my father's mouth in a cloud of white air.

I'm just dreaming again, but I'm not stuck in my nightmare, I'm just watching it.

They get to the lake, the setting looking almost relaxing from afar. I look up at the moon being shadowed by thick rain clouds.

"Daddy, it's cold." The little girl says. I look freezing, even from afar I can see my little hands shivering.

"Ready to meet mummy now Isabella?" The way his name sounds from his lips still makes me physically scared. The atmosphere inside my dream all of a sudden becomes scary as the anxiety ways down on me.

"Say Hello from me when you get to hell," He threatens. The look on my face is still clueless, but even at that age I'm sure in the back of my mind I knew.

"Dadd-" I can see now the look of pure joy as my father pushes my head up the water. The way I'm just thrashing around as he smiles looking down at my helpless body.

I need to do something.

Just as I'm about to step out of the shadows another figure appears. His lean figure and broad shoulders can only belong to a man. He blends into the darkness, making his face unreadable from here.

I watch as he pulls dad off me making dad pull me up from the water so I fall back on the ground. I look pale as a ghost, and must be on the borderline of passing out from the water in my system. It's torture to watch myself this way.

"You crazy bastard," The man says punching my dad repeatedly. The painful cries coming from my dads mouth is like music to my ears. I never remember hearing him scream when I was a child.

The man gives one final punch that makes dad fall unconscious to the floor. When he goes to turn around all I see is a flash of white skin under the thick clothing of the hood. The hood lined with red silk and the outside a black velvet as it flows around his body.

A black and red velvet robe...

"You're going to be alright sweetheart." His voice says, to my helpless small body.

"Bella open the door!" A worried voice screams pulling me out of the dream.

With a startled thrash making me fall out of the bed. I groan trying to kick my way out of the tangled mess of sheets that I am wrapped up in. I push my way out of the mess, and kick my quilt out of frustration when I stand up stable again.

"For fuck sake." I grumbled in my morning moodiness as I yank open the door.

There on the other side is a petrified looking Valerie. Her red hair and untamable mess, and her glasses falling down her nose getting closer to the tip. Her pink and white bunny pajamas along with fluffy white slipper make her look like a grown up toddler.

"What the fuck do you want?" I question, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look down seeing I'm still in my clothes like im my was so weird ass dream.

"I-I heard you screaming- I got worried," She stuttered nervously.

I was screaming?Well it wouldn't be the first time.

"Thanks for the concern, but it's five in the morning, so in the most polite way I can at this time , I'm going to tell you, to fuck off." I say, smiling at the end in sarcasm, and I shut the door in her face.

I'm going to Edward house today,and I will not go there grouchy. I need at least four more hours sleep before I can function around people.

I grab my quilt chucking it back onto my mattress, and following along as I fall on top of it. I wrap my arms around my quilt just holding it as the smell of Edward lingers on the the best smell to fall asleep to.

I drift in and out of consciousness, waking up every half an hour due to another happy bird singing right outside my window. Mother nature can be a bitch to me sometimes.

I give up when it's ten o'clock. Edward told me yesterday that his dad goes to work at eleven so thats when we should visit. He doesn't get back until six, so we can say around there nearly all day. I won't meet his sister Alice until after three when she finishes school. Apparently she is just going to love me.

I feel slightly grossed out when I get a whiff of myself. Always shower after sex, its like one of the main rules. Yet what did I do - I just went straight out selling without a care. I really couldnt give a shit about who had to smell me, but when I had to smell me, then something need to be done.

I shuffled into the bathroom, having a quick shower, and brushing my teeth. I can find a snack for breakfast around Edward's house. I'm sure he wouldn't let his girlfriend starve. Or I could always just hunt for some food in there kitchen.

Him saying the love word yesterday still has kinda been playing on my mind. It's stupid and even my mind knows it pops into my thoughts I immediately just laugh at it and brush it off.

It's nothing.

"Now, what the fuck are you ment to wear when meeting your boyfriend's family?" I question to myself outloud. I hope I'm not going fucking crazy. That's the last thing I need to happen right now.

I scavenge through the clothes in my wardrobe and suddenly everything I own seems to have a flaw. Too short, too long, too flashy, too revealing and just all around wrong. I've wore all these clothes before though and I never over analysed them like this before. If Leah was here she could just pick up to things and they would automatically fit together.

I shake my head, letting out a sigh as I try to pick out two random items. All I could think was I picked out a low cut top and a short skirt. I guess I could go fro the obvious hooker across the street look.

Why can't I Just find something to wear? This is so stupid.

My phone vibrates against the wood of my floor, and I quickly rush back into my room to answer it. When I see it's just Edward my heart calms down a little, at least its not Sam.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, taking the phone with me to the wardrobe.

"Im outside, you ready?" He questions and I freeze. I pull the phone away from my ear and see it is already ten past eleven. How long have I been stuck in this wardrobe.

"Um,yeah just give me five minutes." I inform him, then hang up.

Screw this, I never care what people think of me and I'm not going to start now. Closing my eyes, I picked out some random trousers and shirt. When I open I look at the baige jumper, and black jeans. I pick up my white collared shirt for some underlayer.

I quickly put the clothes on, hopping as I tried to tug my jeans up and get into the bathroom. Right hair. I button up my jeans and run the hairbrush through my hair. Little frizzy, but who cares. I add some light make up, a line of eyeliner, mascara and a touch of lip balm.

I rush back into the bedroom, pulling some black ugg boots on without socks and grabbing my import necessities.

By the time I get down stairs, I see Edward leaning against his car. His casual look of black jeans and a plain black top is the same. How many pairs does he own?

I walk over to him suddenly feeling like each step is emphasised. It's only because Edward's eyes are trained on me, and I feel like he is looking at every move I make in detail.

Am I even walking like a normal human anymore?

"You alright? You look tense?" Edward questions as I get closer to I'm in arms reach he pulls me into him and holds me to him in a tight embrace.

"Nope, there's not a tense bone in my body." I lie.

"Well thats bullshit. Come on what's eating at the pretty little mind of yours?" He asks as he walks around to the driver side smiling.

"Hmm... . Little. Well thats just a insult."I joke, slamming the passenger door shut behind me.

"Seriously Bella, what's on your mind?" He questions seriously.I let out a deep breath, leaning against the window as he starts the drive. No turning back now.

"What's not on my mind. Between finding out about my dad and this whole fucking shit with the volturi coming after us thinking they run every part of England." I say.

"And here we are going to meet my mum," Edward chuckles, shaking his head at the stupidness of the situation.

"I doesn't matter what shit goes on around you,you should always just live life how you want to. Which is why I'm not letting all this bullshit drag me down." I tell him.

"Is that from one of Bella's dont give a fuck, quote books?"He jokes. I look at him giving him the usual eye roll that must happen daily.

"You know that would be the best fucking quote book out there," I smirk, looking out at the open expanse of road ahead of us.

"Without a doubt baby."

* * *

 **I was just going to narrow this down and skip straight to the Cullens house. But then I wanted to lengthen this a bit more :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Pool Troubles

"Just breathe." Edward soothed me, rubbing my arm.

"Don't tell me to breathe, I know how to breathe you idiot, just ring the damn doorbell." I snapped at him, and he reached forward pressing the bell, making a ding dong nice reverberate on the inside. The sound of fast oncoming heels, made my heart jump a bit.

I've never had to do this before. Meeting somebodys parents, whether it be a boy or a girl. I should have done some research or did I even agree to this?

I should have just said no. I could have spent the day relaxing, in bed with Edward, or maybe against the wall with Edward, or on the floor with Edward...

The door yanks open and I blink in surprise from the hard intrusion of light from the inside. How are they not blind, it's like opening the door, to the gates of heaven. I can already see the could carvings of wood and pristine floor. How fucking high do you need a ceiling to be. Its as high as the warehouse roof, and I can already see the balcony leading to the second floor.

"You must be Bella , please come in," The woman greets.

I try to see the Edward in her. There eyes are similar in colour, but Edwards are more vibrant and his mother's seem more teal. She seems very friendly and loving, which give her the overall motherly vibe. Her welcoming smile, makes me a little uncomfortable, but I move inside with a smile anyway.

They live in a fucking mansion. this place must have been built and designed for a fucking king to live in. No just the size but the interior was something you wouldn't get at a furniture depo. This stuff looked personality made.

"Would you like something to eat, Bella?" His mother asks. Does she have super hearing? Can she hear my stomach crying out for some food.

"I'm going to take Bella on a tour actually," Edward says, and I raise an eyebrow at him. Before his mother can nod I quietly butt in.

"But some food would be perfect. I'm starving." I complain, making his mums smile widen. All I want is food, theres no need for her to be so happy about me eating.

"That's settled then, you will eat then you can give Bella a tour of the house." The woman says, and she begins to walk so I follow her lead.

The kitchen was, of course huge and grand. There was even a kitchen table that could fit ten people. Now let me tell you, my mouth watered at the sight of the table covering in nibble. Various sandwiches, little sausages, crackers, crisps...chocolates. I've died and gone to heaven in Edwards kitchen. Food, food and more glorious food, filled my vision and I immediately grabbed a chicken sandwich, biting into it.

"Oh, Bella, here use a plate, and heres a napkin." His mother said quickly handing me what looked like a expensive china plate.

Knowing this I set it down on the table and began to load up on stock. I could always go in for seconds anyway.

"Your going to eat all of that?" Edward whispered in my ear, as he stood behind me. I piled it up even more, and I turned seeing Edward face full of hidden humour.

"I'm gonna try and eat the whole table."I mumble under my breath, then took my seat. Edward stayed behind me,and his mum, walked off somewhere. Maybe she was giving us privacy. I don't know. All I know is there is food to eat.

"You dont have to eat this just to impress her you know." He pointed out and I snorted, putting three sausages in my mouth, and chewing on them.

"Please, I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm hungry as hell."I complain, nibbling on another sandwich.

Indeed I was hungry. I was three plates full of food, by the time my stomach protested against me from eating anymore. The chocolate was gone as well at the little sausages. I felt like this could last me until later tonight. Hmm... I wonder if I could get some kind of box to take some left overs with me, I wondered.

"Right, come on tour." Edward jumped up, ready to grab my arm and yank me to my feet aswell.

"Whoa, I just ate let me digest my food at least."I laughed at his impatience.

"I just sat there for an hour, watching you eat. My turn to give you a tour, befor emy sister steals you away. We only have two hours." He proclaimed, beggin me with his eyes, to stand up.

"Two hours is enough time,"I point out.

"I want to show you the pool,"He winked.

"I've just ate I can't swim for half an hour-"

"Bella, please."He begged his puppy dog eyes, ineffective on me, but I caved, standing and feeling the new weight of all the food I ate. I would definitely get cramp if i swam right now.

Edwards hand, wrapped around my hand, his finger easily lacing together between mine, and he lead me down the corridor, past about five different rooms, until he opened one. I must say even just the door, stunned me. White Wood with golden carvings for a farme. I shook my head, at the amazement until the door was opened and I was in awe all over again,as my jaw dropped.

You know in movies, when you see that grand inside pool, with a skylight, refelting the moon and stars on the water. that is what this place look like, only with no moon or stars and instead it was lit by the lights on the wall.

The titles were all white, with the edge of the pool a gold colour, and I could see that the bottom of the pool was gold aswell giving the blue a teal type of glow. There was a definite theme going on through this house, but this room was by far my favourite.

It was beyond dream worthy. I was rooted in place by awe of the sight infront of me. I was brought up in an environment where things like this would not even be possible. I mean I lived in a fucking abandoned warehouse for godsake, I never once thought that I would go to a swimming pool, not like this one.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Edward, says, resting his head on my shoulder, as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Its fucking amazing."I said, my mind and eyes still drinking in the beauty of the pool.

"Its a shame you have to go on a eating feast, now you won't be able to join me in the pool," Edward smirks, peeling his top over his head. My eyes flickered straight to his abs, tracing over the pattern of the tattoos coating his arms and the tribal tattoo carling down from his chest to his hipbone.

He smirked, popping open his jean button, and sliding them down so he was just in his boxers. He grinned like a little kid before running the short distance, and cannon balling into the pool. I leaned away from the water as it splashed at me, making my cloths slightly wet.

"I thought we were here to meet your mum and sister?" I asked, moving around the outer edge of the pool, as Edward flicked his wet hair back from his looked even longer wet, like he could put it all into a ponytail, now that would be a funny sight.

"Mums more likely cleaning and Alice is coming home soon, so why not show you my sanctuary." He grinned, opening his arms wide. I raised my lip, nodding as he continued to grin like a happy child.

"Why is it your sanctuary?"I questioned, walking over to the edge of the pool. Edward was near the middle, so at least I knew he couldn't pull me in.

"Well, swimming relaxes me, helps me think properly, and when I lived here I had a lot of frustrations, and I would take it out by swimming." He pointed out. It made sense, a lot of people exercise to get there anger out, I take the approach of getting some unnatural substances in my body.

"You should come in you know, it's nice and warm," He tempted wiggling his toes, then falling under the water after he lost his balance. I laughed, watching him rush to the surface, sputtering and shaking his head with water coming off him in every direction.

"If I get cramp how will I know you will save me?"I ask, walking along the edge of the pool, watching my feet closely.

"Pfft, would I really let you drown Bella." He said, in a matter of fact way.

"Maybe."I shrug, though I knew deep down he wouldn't let me drown.

"Come on, just get in," He chuckled, leaning back so he was floating on his back. "Strip for me baby," He shouted, his following laughter bouncing off the walls.

It was definitely a offer no lady could turn down. a grand pool, and a hunk of a man to accompany you in it. You would have to be braindead to turn down such an offer.

I gripped my tp, pulling it over my head, and dumping it down next to Edward's clothes. The rest of my clothing followed along, and I hid my phone under all the clothes, for extra protection. I turned back to him, my turquoise underwear my replacement for a swimsuit.

Edward grinned, gesturing with his finger for me to come into the pool. I looked down at the water, swallowing down a lump of nerves from my throat. The water rippled, tempting me, so slowly I lowered myself into a sitting position, letting my legs sink into the water.I pushed myself in, feeling the force of the water surround me.

I walked over to Edward, my heart pulsing to try and not fall. The water was just below my shoulders, reaching Edwards elbows. It was harder than walking in the lake, that had no floor, it was too deep, but this, I kept feeling like I was going to fall, and to be honest it scared me.

"I'm glad you could join me,"Edward grinned, pulling me into his arms, making me feel safe and secure again. He leaned down giving my cheek a cheek peck, before ghosting his lips across my face to meet my own.

It was a soft touch, juts his lips, gently pressing onto mine, before he pulled me in deeper, making our lips press and move harder tighter, setting a small fire within me. How long would this feeling last with Edward? When will it go and I move on from him, onto another guy, or just being alone again?

When would he see that he has go everything he needs here and I'm just dragging him down into a life of a criminal?

I pulled back, the guilt washing over me.

"What? What's wrong?"Edward breathed, trying to look into my eyes, but I looked down at the water in between our bodies.

"Nothing. Just..."I took a quick breath. "Nothing." I finished, putting on a smile, as I leaned up and gave his lips a small peck.

He didnt look convinced but smiled.I guess he just didnt want to push me, and I appreciated that. He stood taller, his size making him loom over me, and I raised a eyebrow watching him take a step towards me, his eyes turning darker.I took a step back, worried that I would fall under the water.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled, as he continued to stalker toward me, both of us taking careful steps.

"Nothing."He said, watching me with those green eyes hidden behind lashes, taunted me. I carried on walking, the only reason my heart pumped was from the fear of drowning that loomed in the back of mind.

"You don't scare me." I pointed out, he smirked.

"Oh really?" He teased, then my fear happened, just not quite how I expected it.

Edward arms wrapped around me encaging me as he jumped and we were both pulled down under the water.

It filled my ears, stung my eyes, and filled my mouth as I tried to scream under the water. It was everywhere the force coming from every direction, pulling me down, wanting me to stay under the water. Then it was like the force was pushed away, and everything came back to my ears.

I gasped, coughing a splutter, trying to catch my breath, as Edward hung onto me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He asked panicked, as I choked for air, gasping and my eyes watering from the shock of the whole situation. I could feel my muscles tensing as I shook from fear and shock. Worse than any dream I've had. I felt it.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward panicked, pulling my body over carefully to the edge and he hoisted me up, and I was happy to be out of the water. I think I must have swallowed the water when I screamed.

The back of my throat felt red raw, and I couldn't stop coughing and spluttering. It was a nightmare. I leaned on my side, coughing and feeling my body reflux as a trail of cool water dripped out of my mouth. Edward clung to my side rubbing my back, and helping more water to come out as I coughed.

"Fuck! Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry." He told me, his words rushing out in a panic, and his feet pattered quickly across the tiled floor. I'm surprised he didnt fall with how fast he was running.

When he came back I felt a softness wrap around me, as Edward helped me to my feet. A towel.I couldn't even feel the cold, the adrenaline and fear was keeping every fiber in my body locked in place. All I could down, was move along with Edward as he lead me out of the pool.

"I forgot about the lake." He said, leading me up the stairs, our dripping bodies leaving a trail on the floor.

That word lake, sent a shiver down my spine, and Edward wrapped the towel around me closer. We walked down the hall, entering some room with darkness everywhere. Black, black and black covered every surface.

Edward rushed, sitting me down on the bed, and rushing into his wardrobe for some clothes. I close my eyes, feeling the soreness in them. No black dots tough this time, just itchy pain.

I need to calm down...get my head straight. Edward looks like hes about to have a heart attack with how much he is panicking. I too a painful deep breath, then tried to breath through my nose instead. Either way, it was uncomfortable to breathe.

"Edward,"I say, my voice coming out softer and more croker then usually. He turned at once, rushing back to my side.

"Bella, fuck im sorry-" He began as he took my hand but I stopped him.

"Don't I'm just still not over the whole...lake thing. I should have told you before hand."I mumble, and Edward stood up, to sit next to me so he could pull me onto his damp chest.

"I completely forgot. I'm sorry, I was just too excited. Then I go and fuck up by doing that. Fuck Bella, I'm-"

"I know Edward, its fine."I cough, and Edward wraps his arms around me tighter.

"I'm such a fucking dick,"He muttered, under his breath.

"That you are,"I agreed. "But at least you didn't let me drown." I joked, but Edward didn't laugh at all.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37: Motto!

After Edward retrieved my clothes, and I got dressed again, I was feeling a little better. The shaking has worn off, leaving me with just a empty feeling in my stomach. I think I was physically scarred from the whole experience.

It was Edward's fault, and I take partial blame for not telling him, or at least reminding him about my past. I don't know if Ill be able to go in the water for a while now. My body just isn't physically capable.

The chime that I heard when I arrived, vibrated around the house, making my head look up at Edwards bedroom door. Where did Edward get to? He said he was getting me a glass of water five minutes ago.

I listened closely, as the door opened and a very loud female shriek filled my ears. My eyes widened from the sound, and I wanted to laugh at how much excitement there was in her voice.

"Where is she? Is she here!" The girl screamed.

Must be Alice. Well, I didnt think she was going to be such a hyperactive person. I stand up, walking on the trips of my feet as I looked down the hall, to where the staircase is. I took a risk, taking very small steps to get to the end of the hall.

"Yes she is here, calm down will you, she doesn't need any more reasons to run away from me."Edward warned her. What is he on about? I wonder as I carry on sneaking. Its not like a place like this could possibly have creaky floorboards.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Alice ask, it sounded like she asked that question regularly. I put my hand on the wall, helping me to look down the staircase, at the front entrance.

A short girl, coming to the height of Edward elbow, stood in my line of sight. Her hair was in a windswept way, short, spiky, and black. She had on a school uniform, a white dress shirt, with a black and green tie, along with a black skirt and knee high white socks, with her black ballerina shoes. She had the most amazing back pack, black leather with spikes on it.

You could definitely see the Edward influence in her.

"I fucked up. I did something I shouldn't have." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. His sister sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder. Just by watching them I could see there brother and sister relationship was strong.

"You didn't cheat on her did you?" Alice asks worried. I listen for his answer, though I know he hasn't...you never know.

"Of course not." He says immediately.

"Okay, well that's good. I mean, you've never had a girlfriend before. I know there have been a few girls, but you've never stuck with just one." Alice, told him proudly, but Edward with still in a state of self loathing. I need to show him I'm fine otherwise he wont stop worrying. It's all he seems to do, just worry about me. He was so happy before I freaked out.

Its a little daunting knowing how special I am to them. I'm nothing special, not much of a friendly person, definitely not the type of girl you want to bring home to meet your parents. Yet here I am, in a fucking mansion, with a guy I have dragged into a hellish mess. What am I doing?

"You're going to love her Alice," Edward grins. I smile a little at that.

"Well, let me meet her then," Alice demands, nearly jumping from excitement. Before I could move back and go hide in Edwards room, Alice spotted me standing there near the top step, her eyes grew wide, before she burst out with a shriek.

"Oh my God! Bella-" She calls, making her way towards me, jumping up each step with an unnatural speed. I looked at Edward, who smiled watching me, as I was rooted in place at the top of the steps.

"Oh, you're so pretty, and oh my look at your eyes, what I would give to have those eyes," she squealed wrapping her arms around my waist, but she wasn't done there."You smell like chlorine, did you guys go swimming? Edward!You should have waited for me. I love to swim. Oh! I have to show you my bedroom."Alice squeals looking like an excited puppy.

Oh, boy.

"Right, um, so you're Alice then?"I question, but really is there any need to ask.

"Yep,"She says popping the 'p'.

"Right-"I nodded awkwardly, crossing my arms."Well it's nice to meet you."I tell her is the sort of thing you say to your boyfriend's sister, right?

"Awe Edward I love her! She is so cute."She squeals turning to him.

Cute? Me, and the word cute do not mix well together. Cute was something you called a puppy or a kitten, not a girl who was part of a gang that traded and sold drugs. I was far from fact she should be terrified of me.

"Let's go to my room, I have the perfect make up for you." Alice said, grabbing my hand in her tiny one. For a fifteen year old girl she was certainly more hyper than I ever was. She acted like a ten year old. If it wasn't for the fact that she had curves and breasts I would have thought she was ten.

"Um- Edward?" I said. Looking at him, with questioning eyes.

"It's your choice, I've got to talk to my mum about some stuff before we leave anyway."He shrugged, leaving the option in my hands. I wish he wouldn't have, because I feel like I have no choice but to go with Alice.

"Right-" I nodded, turning to the excited pixie. "Lead the way Alice."I told her, and let her drag me back up the rest of the stairs.

Her room was something out of a little girls dream. As soon as you walk in, in the centre of the room is a four poster bed with those frilly white curtains around each post. She has pink bedding and pink carpeting to match. the room was basically a mixture of pinks and whites. Two bean bags, a shoe organiser on the wall, a large chest, two doors, a swing made for a princess and lets not forget the human mannequin which had various amounts of clothing and pins stuck to it.

"Come one Bella, I have the perfect shade of blue for your nails." She squealed yanking me towards the bed.

I have no clue why people seemed to like me, children to be more Alice couldn't be classified as a child at the age of fifteen, she sure acted like one. Her peepy attitude unnerved me, she was such an opposite kind of person then me. I was more arrogant and sarcastic, Alice seemed to always be the cheery kind of girl. My complete opposite. If she wasn't Edwards little sister I'm sure we wouldn't get along so well.

"So, I have this midnight blue, or the magenta blue, oh, this is my baby blue one with sparkles, its really nice, or I have this ruby red that I think would look amazing on you." she gushed placing all the nail polish on the bed. I looked down at them, none of the colours really drawing my attention. The midnight blue was pretty, it was the darkest colour.

"Hmm, how about black?" I asked her.

"Black?" She said in diastase.

"Yeah, you cant go wrong with black."I pointed out.

When you though about it, if you made a mistake with any colour, black would always be the dominant colour that could fix everything. It was the prime colour and stood out making a statement.

It looked like Alice does not agree with my fashion choice.

"But its so plain so...boring." She pointed out, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Um. I know I'll do black as the first layer then add a overcoat then I can put some of these gems I've been saving." She got up, rustling though that large chest and pulled out all the tools she needed. Whatever she just said I did not follow one word.

She began with some wooden stick, using the sharp and and making me press my eyes shut from the uncomfortable feeling. Through the whole time she sat there torturing my nails, paying full attention to them, I was bored and uncomfortable.

"Done!" She exclaimed happily, pulling away with the nail polish brush still in hand. I looked down, y eyes popping open at the sight.

Black, shiny, perfectly curved nails, with 3D gems stuck to them. They were pretty, I couldn't deny that, but was it really worth how long I sat here, just for them to be ruined within minutes. I tend to be a very busy girl, which usually meant, my nails broke often and these beauty's would not survive the day.

"Thank you Alice, there beautiful."I told her sensibly, pushing off the bed to stand.

"Wait, were not done, now here comes the really fun part." She says, pushing me back down.

Oh fuck.

"The really fun part?" My voice on the verge of hysteria, as I saw the large box she pulled out of the chest. I dont want to know what else she keeps in there.

"Make up." She announced, slamming the box down next to me, and making the mattress shake.

"Uh, you know Alice, I'm sure Edward is waiting for me, and we have to be gone before your dad gets back." I reminded her, I'm sure Edward informed her.

She suddenly frowned.

"Oh yeah. I've been looking forward to meet you for so long, and he always has to ruins things." She huffs, opening up her make up box anyway. Looks likes she is proceeding, with or without my reminder. But what she said intrigued me.

"How does he ruin things?"I question. I know from Edward he was pissed about her hair, but I mean her hair will grow back and anyway, and it looks cool. Its her body, not his.

"I can't have friends over here, dad thinks there all after our money, or want to come over to steal something. And I cant go over to my friends house either because he always thinks its to dangers because there not 'in money'-" She huffs using air quotations, as she continues taking out certain things from the box. "He says he is protecting me, but hes not even protecting me form any real danger. He did the same to Edward, but that just lead him to acting out even more. I'm really proud of Edward though, he stood up to dad, I could never do that. I mean when I changed my hair, he nearly had a heart attack."

You would have to be blind to see the sadness in here yes. Naturally I felt sorry for her, that she couldn't just be her. But then again, I couldn't help but feel angered, both towards Alice and Edward. I kept my mouth shut as Alice quickly attacked my face.

I tired to put myself in Alice's shoes, but every time I did all I could think of is my own past. I would have given up everything to have a loving father. Someone who wanted to protect me from danger, and not put me in danger.

How could Edward act out against someone who is clearly trying to care for him. Stuff like not being able to see your friends is ridiculous. But now look at Edward, he takes drugs, barley goes to class, hangs out with the likes of me and now is in the middle of what could be a gang war.

Does the guy have no mind at all, I wondered.

"Wow, I wish I had blue eyes like yours there just so, light." She said stunned. She continued to draw what I supposed was eye-liner on my upper lid.

"There just eyes." I shrugged, not really understanding the big deal.

"Pfft..." Alice chuckled at my remark.

Five minutes later she was done, and I was itching to get down stairs and out of this house. They have been very welcoming and everything, but I need to get back to reality. Get back to who I truly was. I wasn't the person to get her nails done and have girl talk about shoes, I was the girl who tried to earn some quick money.

I walked out of the room, Alice hot on my tails and her giddy expression on her face.

"Aren't you going to look in the mirror?" She asked confused, as I started to descend the steps.

"Uh...I haven't really got the time, but it was lovely to meet you Alice, you know and I appreciate the uh-"I stop looking down at my nails. I couldn't call it torture. "The whole makeover thing." I said, sugar coating the truth. I could feel my eyelashes trying to stick together from the amount of mascara she applied.

She said it was something to do with layers added volume or something, whatever.

"Oh its was my pleasure, it was kind of like you were my friend."She said shyly. I nodded my head slowly feeling awkward standing on there grand stair case.

"Well, bye."I trailed off, moving down the stairs again only to hear her coming along with me.

"I can't wait to see Edwards expression." She beamed, elegantly bouncing down the stairs before my very eyes.

"Edward!" She called, standing on her tip toes, and her hands clutched together behind her back.

I walked next to her, my eyes once again looking at the amazing masterpiece that this house was. How much money did these guys earn?

"Oh won't you stay and wait for your father, he would like to speak with you." Esme called, as Edward and her came into the hall, still in there discussion, Edward did not look pleased.

He chuckled darkly, his eyes burning into his own mothers.

"Oh I'm sure he would love to rip my head off about something, but no way. I'm not having him lecture me today, its not like I give a fuck what that prick has to say anyway."Edward spat, and I saw Alice's enthusiasm decrees rapidly next to me.

"Oh honey, hes just looking out for you, hes worried about you, we both our." His mother insisted.

My heart tightened a little at seeing the motherly love she gave to Edward. If my own mother were alive, would she have been the same? Would she have looked out for me as well? Would I actually have a father who could look me in the eyes with sincerity for once? These were all questions that would never be answered. Yet here I stood, getting a glimpse into what life could have been like. Only Edward wasn't having anything of this perfect family life.

"Well your wasting your time, because I'm fine. In fact I'm fucking great, never been better. So you tell dad to stick his worries where the sun dont shine." He huffed in her face, and my eyebrows narrowed toward him.

He turned towards me, his cheeks flushed, and he froze just staring at me. I was looking at him questioning, trying to figure this all out. How could her be so cold to those who love him. Its so clear to see. Is he blind.

No-one loves me. Not even Leah loves me, and she was the one who I grew up with as a sister. Did I love here... I wouldn't be able to say. What was love any way? A word given to a emotion that books and movies would have you believe is when you can't stay away from them or live without them. I'm fairly sure I could cope being away from Leah, and I could survive without her certainly.

I dont know what I was feeling at the moment, but I certainly know I wasn't happy.

"Edward-"I started, moving closer to him as he watched me with dazed eyes. "Lets just go."I told him.

"Oh sweetie, no look dont let Edward behaviour drive you can stay for dinner, and meet Edwards father-" I cut her off.

"No Esme, thank you, but no. No offence I've had the pleasure of meeting you husband sort of already, and he would no be pleased to see me. I think its about time me and Edward left anyway."I said, hoping that came out nicer then how I said in my head. I may have left out a few profanity.

"Oh," She said quite sadly to see me going,but she gave me a smile. On the inside I was glaring at nothing, my thoughts still running widely and my mood I put my mask on and gave her the tinniest of smiles.

"Good bye Esme, Alice, thanks again."I told her then remembered something. "Alice, about what you were saying earlier, my friend taught me a motto to get me through tough times. So when ever your doubtful just think of this motto. Be true, stay you and do whatever the fuck you want to do." I grinned remembering when Leah had told me that.

Alice smile like a little ten year old girl, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I will Bella, please come over soon, we can do a fashion show next time, oh and your hair!" She squealed. I bet the clogs were turning already.

"Sure thing." I nodded towards her, walking in the direction of the front door.

No way would that fucking happen Alice, not over my dead corpse, I thought and shook my again I felt sorry she had no true friend to give make overs too. I guess i could spare a hour of my life for her, if I was that bored.

As I walked outside, I wrapped my arms around my waist, feeling the chill of the afternoon air. London, it really is just a could hell hole most of the time. Then again at least we had the easy life here.

The door, slammed shut behind me, and I looked up at the sky, the sun hidden behind masses of rain clouds. It just looked grey and gloomy.

Edward arms wrapped around my waist and his whole body pressed against mine, I could feel him hard against my backside.

"You look so fucking gorgeous, I just want to press you up against my car and fuck you, right here right now." He groan in my ear.

If I was in any mood I would have been turned on by his body and his word, but I wasn't. I was still caught up in today, my mood was not getting any better. I recoiled away from Edward body pushing out of his arms and tuning around. I still had my arms wrapped around myself.

"What?" He question instantly, looking clueless.

"We need to talk."I said seriously my voice coming out in my familiar pissed off tone.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR ALICE CUTENESS**

 **Now tell me, if you lived in that Cullen household would you cope?**

 **And do you think its right for Bella to be so pissed off toward Edward. He is throwing back in his parents face what Bella always wished for. Edward has parents who actually care for him and he doesn't care, in Bella's mind she would obviously be pissed by this due to her past**

 **I still love writing this book, I just love how the characters are in this :D**


	38. Chapter 38: Shut up and Drive

"Look Bella, I don't know how I can even apologise for what I did. I didnt think, I'm so sorry, look I will do anything to make it-"

"How can you act so cold towards you mum and dad?"I cut him off, asking the burning question that had me so ticked off.

Edward glanced at me before continue to drive, he was obviously confused as his eyebrows creased.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do I mean. I mean how can you say you hate your dad, and be rude to your mum when there obviously just doing what then can to look after you." I point out, my anger starting to pour out of my words.

"Babe you don't see how they treat me. I never wanted to go to college, I was never allowed friends, I couldn't be who I wanted to be and do what I wanted to do. They just think I'm a fuck up, but at least mum hide her thoughts from me." He argued.

My mouth opened in shock and more anger bubbled inside me, my mouth opened before my brain even registered it.

"You have everything and you don't even realise it!" I shouted, slamming my hand down on the car seat underneath me, making Edward jump.

"Maybe you just don't realise it because you never had parents!" He blurted out.

I froze. His eyes went wide as if just realizing what he had said. He pulled over to the side of the road, not caring about the roar of car horns as we slide off to the side of the road. He hit the breaks, turning to me immediately.

"Bella, I didnt mean that-"

I hit his hands away as he tried to touch me. I hung my head down, trying to find my voice.

"No your right. I didnt have parents, but you don't know how much I wish I did have. I'm fucked up Edward because I never had parents, I dont know how to love, I dont know how to care for people, I can barely fucking function as a human being. But you have everything in front of you, a family, people who care and probably love you, and what do you do, you risk your life joining a fucking gang and putting your life on the line."I say, my voice getting higher as I speak.

He looked lost and slightly offended as I yet again pushed away his hands as he reached out to my face.

"Is that what your really think?" He asked slowly, watching my face intently.

"Its what I know."I tell him not moving a muscle.

"Your wrong," He started shaking his head. "Did it never occur to you that I joined the gang for you and you, because I care for you Bella, and I would do anything for you. Your more like a family to me then my family ever was." He declared.

I shook my head not believing him.

"No-"

"Yes."

"No Edward, I get it, I'm your first girlfriend and everything and you like me, but that is no reason to put your life on the line for me. You should just... stay away from me, forget about the gang, forget about anything I told you, just keep far away from me, I'm nothing but danger." I told him, opening the car door and rushing to get out.

"No!" Edward shouted open his car door and trying to catch up with me. I tried to run down the road, but Edward quickly caught my arm, spinning me around.

"Your being ridiculous Bella, lets just get back in the car and forget today I knew this was going to be a bad idea." He said shaking his head in dismay.

I kept a straight face, yanking myself out of hold and backing away. My heart and mind was set. I had to keep him out of trouble, what was I thinking dragging him into this mess. He has a life, he is not fucked up like me, he doesn't need help. He has no place being in a gang, he should just get his degree and go get a good job, have a wife and kids.

I shook my head, backing away from him.

"Get back in your car Edward, and forget me." I told him backing away, even further.

He took a step forward.

"Get in you car." I snapped at him.

"No-"

"Just go!" I shouted at him as he took another step forward, he looked so sad, like he couldn't really understand what was going on.

"Bella, please lets just talk about this." he pleaded.

"I'm done with talking, I've made up my mind and you need to go." I insisted.

"I can't I made a pack with Sam-"

"I'll sort something out." I told him, turning around and walking away getting closer towards the end of the street. I dont even know where the fuck I am and its getting dark as hell.

"I love you!" He shouted in desperation.

I kept my head down, freezing on the spot as I closed my eyes. He doesn't love me, he can't.

"Get in your fucking car and just fuck off." I shouted at him, walking around the corner into the unknown.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **Why don't you review?**

 **Are you not entertained?**

 **Well I'm sorry...**


	39. Chapter 39: Just Beat It

He didn't follow me. I was slightly thankful for that. I don't think that I could stand having a argument in the middle of the evening London streets. I walked along the pavement, the over grown bushes brushing against my shoulders as I walk.

I don't really know the area that well, but I'm sure I will find a way back tot he dorms. we aren't that far.

I look around. This is defiantly one of the lower ends of London. Graffiti walls, cracks in the uneven roads and pavements, windows smashed in, random bits of rubbish strewn on the floor and a dog barking somewhere in the distance.

The street lights show me my path. I hate the winter, it seems to get so dark all the time in the middle of September. the sun just disappears when I should really still be out. I run my hand thought my hair, turning into a alley way, leading me into some estate.

I walked over some cracked glass, shoving my hands in my jacket pocket and closing my eyes in frustration when I see a group of men. Hoddies, bandanna's, baggy jeans and huge chains. how stereotypical can you get. Ones even on one of those shitty mountain bikes, that's has the bar near the back wheel for someone to stand on.

There in no way a gang. Just a bunch of wannabes, there still in the training stage compared to me .But the one thing with amateurs is, no matter how skilled the other person is, a whole group of them compared to one. well, its inevitable who is going to win in this fight. If it comes down to it...

I carry on walking forward, ignoring them as there eyes flicker towards me. Ignoring them I carry on, my head down, covering my face slightly. My eyes are hard, daring anyone to even try and make a move on me.

"Yo, where you going my-size." One shouts, a stupid grin on his face and he claps his hands together and walks slowly towards me.

Two of the other guys pull there bandanna's up over there face, leaving only there eyes for me to see.

"Fuck off,"I tell him, my voice hard and daunting. I am in no mood little boy to pay your stupid games.

"What?" he gasps in fake shout, his tone venomous. "You should know how to respect your older's slut." he spits, coming in front of me, and grasping my chin roughly in his hand, yanking me towards him.

For fuck sake...

I grasp his hand with my own, twisting it around, as I watch his friends approaching us. I force him back, bending his arm around then kicking the back of his legs. Now he is laying down face first on the gravel road with his hand behind his back. He struggles in my grip.

"Keep your hands off me, and you should respect your older' pathetic you know that. Picking on women, have you really got no life." I spit at him, my foot pressing down on his head, pushing him harder onto the sharp edges of rock and hopefully making me bleed.

"Yo, get this crazy bitch off me." He shouts to his friends and they come running forward to his rescue, the one the bike coming aswell.

I'm really not in the mood for this. the rage in my body is urging me on to just show these guys the true meaning of being bad.

I drop the guys arm moving back away from him to try and give me some space, as the guys run at me, a blur in my vision. Today has been one heel of a stressful day, I just hope I have enough energy to come out of this still walking.

I push the closest one away from me, to which he stumbles back falling down but the other guy tackles me to the ground. His legs pinning my waist, and his hands making quick work at trying to bust open my t-shirt. I push my hips up, knocking him of balance and lift my knee up quickly so it connects with his groin. as he cries out in pain I push him off my body and try to stand to my feet quickly.

They seem to be a blur as I feel something connect with my face, and something warm and fast trickling from my noes. I duck his next hit, bending down and charging at him so we both fall to the floor. The guy on the bike, abandons his ride, throwing it to the floor and joining in.

The guy I tackled seemed to hit his head on a very big rock, and seems unmoving and unconscious under me.

I barely notices as a heavy foot impales into my back knocking me over onto the floor and making my back ache. I whimper a little, trying to get back onto my feet, before he kicks me again.

I jump up, anger pulsing though me, and the need to to just go home overwhelming me. I fucked up today. I'm such a idiot. Fuck!

I pretend to swing for his stomach but change direction aiming for hit face then a quick jab to his groin, leaving him rolling on the floor in pain.

I wipe my face, blood stained on my hands, fresh and red, warm as it carry's on sliding down my noes.

The final guy, is ready to hit me, and my tired body stumbles back when he kicks my shin. I pant as I approach him quickly, throwing some useless punches before doing a round house kick, ending him straight to the floor.

My breath escapes me quick and my eye lids droop. I cough into my hands, move blood coming out along with some spit.

That's not good.

"Thanks... for the bike guys. It's so nice of you to be so kind to a lady. Pricks." I mutter, walking over with a limp as I pick

up the abandoned bike.

"No!" The guy who owns the bike groans, trying his hardest to get to his feet, so I quickly hop on it.

"You should have thought of that before you attacked me." I pant, coughing straight after.

I maybe in rough shape, but at least I got away, and have a quicker way to get home.

I ride the bike back to the dorms, my body aching and my skin stiff from having dried blood on my face and hands. I need some quick release. I guess its time to get the first aid kit out again.

I dump the bike a couple miles away, using some of the material of my t-shirt to clean the handle bars of any of my DNA. Knowing them they will say I stole it and I don't want to risk getting the police involved with this. Jails just piss me off to no ends, and I can't risk being behind bars when we have to worry about the voltori.

I walk along the streets my arms folded around myself. No matter how I try not to think about Edward he pops into my head. Fuck. I made such a big mistake. Why did I even tell him about the gang? why did I let him join? both of these things I could have avoided.

You wanted him to know, a voice tells me.

No. I don't know. I guess its nice to let someone outside of the gang know about things.

You talked about him as well, the voice reminds me.

I swallow hard, unwanted thoughts popping into my mind at the thought of him. Yes I did tell him. I haven't confided in someone since Leah, and that was because I was scared and hungry and I thought spilling my life story would get me some more food.

Since then I have kept everything inside, not willing to tell anyone. But Edward. I don't know why I did it. Maybe...No. I told him, just because I had to tell him. he was there, I had the letter, there was no other choice.

You could have just said no, the voice reminds me in a sarcastic way.

I sigh. I'm so fucking messed up. I groan feeling the ache in my back increasing as I walked, just a little further now.

Never mind all the things that have happened, everything he now knows about me. He needs to live and forget I exist. He should have a good life, one he deserves. He shouldn't be associated with me. I'm scum on the bottom of his dads polished shoes. It's better this way.

I sigh in happiness as I see the front entrance to the dorms in front of me, some students still out. It is only the evening anyway, just because its dark doesn't mean anything. I shift forward, trying to avoid anyone seeing the state I am in.

I manage to walk pass people easily, there eyes not even glancing my way. The inside though is a whole other ordeal, the lights a bright and illuminating every inch of the room. I can't hide in the darkness like I want to. I go straight to the lift, scared for anyone to see me and give me the whole pity routine.

The doors open, and I bring my hair in front of my face hiding myself as two girls exit happy and laughing. I enter inside, watching the floor and press my floor number repeatedly.

Come on, come one.

The doors close, and I am left alone in the harsh light of the elevator. I look up only to be met with my blurry reflection in the doors. No way...

I turn quickly looking in sock at my reflection, clear as day in the mirror. Blood smudges around my mouth, a dark bruise forming around my right cheek, a cut along my lip and blood all dry around my noes. The there's my top, a large rip in the collar and there are some fingerprints imprinted into my skin. My make up that Alice worked on a total mess now. My finger nails cracked and the paint chipped.

Shit, at least she won't be able to see em now. I have a feeling she would faint from the sight of me.

The doors open, and I wince walking again. The fucking kid kicked my shin pretty hard, and I'm only now feeling the full effects of it. Nobody is in the hall, so I walk quicker hopping to avoid anyone. Especially Valerie, she just seems to pop up in situations like this.

I grab my key, and for once successfully unlock the door without trouble and enter inside. A weight leaves me as I take in my bed and the taught of laying down and taking my clothes off seems like a blessing.

I stumble over tot he bed, pulling my jacket off, yanking my top over head and kicking off my shoes and trousers. I dump them all on top of my bed, along with my possessions. I walk into the bathroom, wincing as I flick the light on. Ah a shower, I need one now.

I am disgusted as I stand in front of the mirror looking at my battered reflection. My head tilts to the right getting better view of the small finger tips on my neck. When did that happen? My hand rises. My fingertips grazing over my bullet scar, a thin with line, with little white criss cross lines.

Edward cared for me, even tough I didn't want him too. I smile at the fond memory. The way he stayed with me, mad me lay down with him, safe in his arms. He helped me, wiped my make up. I look in the mirror and its like he is beside me, his hands on my shoulders and his worried expression, mixed with sadness as our eyes connect in the refection.

"I love you," he shouts in my ear, and I close my eyes.

When I open them again, he is gone, but his words remain. a single tear slips out of my eye before I turn to take a shower.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **Why don't you review?**

 **I haven't updated because nobody reviews any more.**

 **Review people, otherwise I forget to post :(**


	40. Chapter 40: Alone

I groan, my body stiff and aching with pain, as I hear the loud thud noise again and again. I sigh rolling over, and nearly giving up on sleep. I refuse to open the door tough, or listen to the words he has to say.

"Bella, I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me." Edward demands, his voice ripping through the silence, followed by another thud on the door.

Just go away Edward, I pray in my thoughts.

"Bella, come on just hear him out." Leah's voice comes out of nowhere. I'm surprised to hear her saying this seeing as she barely wanted to give Edward the time of day before.

I don't crumble though, I stay head strong and stand up just to grab my phone and headphones. there no way they can get into this room, and there is certainly no way I am letting them in.

I'm doing this for him, to protect him, why can't he see that.

"Bella, please, just open the door." Edward pleads.

I sit back down on the bed, switching on my phone,and as it comes to life, multiple notifications pop up before my eyes. I glance up at the door, and it shakes as two more resounded thuds hit my ears. Ignoring it, I plug my headphone jack into my phone, and click on shuffle and make sure the volume is up to its highest.

The loud towns of Ghost towns ' you're so creepy', blares into my headphones, and wakes me up almost immediately. Even through the loud bass, faintly in the background I can hear the thuds.

I close my eyes letting the music block out the real world and I am dragged into a different state. One where I'm relaxed and calm.

I can't really recall how long I laid there for in bed just listening to my music, but I did realise that the thudding stopped. My blurry eyes popped open, and light streamed through the windows, making everything bright.

I winced, and moved into a sitting up position, popping the headphones out of my ears.I was filled with the chirping of birds, as the light shone on half of my face. Leaving my phone on my bed, I stood up, walking over to the door with light careful steps.

I grasp the door handle, silently wishing that Edward still isn't there. There's a part of me that slightly wishes he is here. But as I open the door, I am met with a empty hallway. Nobody insight, even when I peer down to the end of the hallway.

Good, I'm alone.

Alone.


	41. Chapter 41: Ride Along

**Previously:**

 **I grasp the door handle, silently wishing that Edward still isn't there. There's a part of me that slightly wishes he is here. But as I open the door, I am met with a empty hallway. Nobody insight, even when I peer down to the end of the hallway.**

 **Good, I'm alone.**

 **Alone.**

* * *

Shutting the door again, I stretch and wince in pain all at the same time. I shuffle into the bathroom, switching the light on, and feeling like I spent the night out drinking instead of simply having a fight. Ignoring the familiar pain in my muscles, I move towards the mirror, and turn the tap on completely ,so cold water flows out of the faucet.

I make a bow with my hands, and throw the freezing cold watch in my face. It prickles against my skin and stings. Its a good sting though, one I welcome ,as it wakes me up. I feel even more refreshed ,and like I can actually function or today.

I feel like I left the old me behind. The person who arrived to this college, is not the same person I am now. I got involved with Edward, and stopped being me.I became softer, and weaker. He blocked my mind and took me away from who I truly am.

I shake my head, leaning over the still running sink, letting cold droplets run down my neck.

I can't let this consume me.

After I had a shower and got dressed, I was stuck on deciding whether to actually go and attend class or not. I haven't been for a while... then again, I don't really care if I don't attend or not. I feel like I should avoid Edward, just in case he tries to start a argument, and reason with me.

It's just not going to happen.

Sighing, I adjust my leather jacket, and decide to do my rounds for the day. I feel unprepared on the inside, but on the outside I look as put together as a lawyer.

My hair neat in it's usually long curls, my eyeliner perfectly matching with the smokey eyes effect I did, and my lips with a natural shine from lip high weged, black boots with fur around the edge, go along with my leather leggings, and white crop top with a smirk emoji in the middle.

Bless make up for making me look like I didn't have one of the worst nights of my life so far.

Leaving my dorm room,I put my backpack with supplies on my back and with my phone and keys in hand I exit. I'm oblivious to everything going on around me. I just carry on walking to the end of the hallway,and get into the elevator.

Outside, it's eerily quiet for a sunny morning like this. Usually, there are people studying on the grass, soaking up the sun, or going to get a cup of coffee to start the morning, but there isn't even a single soul roaming about.

Weird.

I continue to walk, my hips swaying side to side, from the walk my boots provide. My eyes follow the gravel, as I step across it. I reach my bike, and I take my helmet out of the seat compartment, ready to put it on.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."I hear a taunting voice coming towards me.

When I up, I am beyond disappointed to see who it is.

"How did you get off your lead James?" I say, slipping my helmet over my head, and clipping it down for extra security. I haven't worn a helmet in a while. I would always give it to... Edward to wear.

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend."He teases, smirking and lurking closer to me.

I keep a straight face, being completely neutral about him being here, at my college. How the fuck does he know where I go?

"You're more of an old nightmare that just lingers around." I say, throwing him a sarcastic smile, as I stretch my leg over the bike seat, and get comfortable.

"Well the, I guess you wouldn't like to know what happened to you little friend, last night, Edwin wasn't it?" He smirks, and I pause my leg just about to kick the stabilizer off.

"What are you talking about James?"I ask him, blankly.

"Well-" He chuckles, taking a couple steps back. "Information does come at a price-" He points down to his crotch and winks. "If you know what I mean."

I clench my jaw tight together and get back off the bike, unclipping my helmet, and taking it off, I set it down on the seat. My eyes hard, as I storm over to the man wearing a smug smile like hes won something.

When my fists wrap around his stained shirt, I pull him firmly closer, so he can see the disgust and rage in my face. I want him to understand I am not fucking around.

"If you fucking this for one minute that I would go anywhere near your drugged up arse you must be high right now. If you know something about Edward you better fucking tell me now, or I'll have to use my other method, and you know I am very good at getting people to talk." I threaten him.

"You wouldn't-"

Before he even finishes that sentence, I dig the sharp edge of my chipped nail into the side of his neck, making him wince.

"It would be my pleasure to watch you suffer after what you did to Leah." I spat in his face.

He took in a deep breath, his smugness wavering, until he was left looking defeatless. I tilted my head to the side, and raised one eye brow, waiting for him to speak.

"Fine. Just let me go." He ordered.I didn't, I only tighten my grip on him, and applied more pressure onto his neck.

Thanks Alice for giving me some claws.

"Speak."I say, giving him a warning stare.

"O-Okay, look I was around here last night-"

"You've been here since last night?" I questioned him.

"Let me finish." He snapped, make me stunned he was even cocky enough to talk back to me in this position.

"I- I was around the estate, visiting a friend, and I noticed you having a fight with those guys. I got my friend to follow you and, I watched you go into the building. I was going to go after you but, but then I saw Leah and your boyfriend arguing before going in aswell. So I waited awhile, I was hoping I could ask for a little favour in the form of a pill. I waited at least three hours, and then they both came out, the guy was crying. But then some black van pulled up and these guys with black and red robes things knocked them out and threw them in the back of the van. Proper fucked up shit." He finishes shaking his head.

"No...no that couldn't have...there was no warning call."I mutter to myself, as my fingers loosen around James t-shirt.

Why didn't Sam call if he knew the volturi were in town? What if he doesn't know, shit I have to warn him. This is so fucked up. They have Leah and Edward. Fuck, this is all my fucking fault.

"What?" He asks, looking at me with worry.

"Fuck. Fuckign hell! I'm going to fucking kill them."I burst out, taking my phone out of my pocket, and quickly getting up Sam's number.

"What's going-"

"Shut the fuck up James." I yell, making him become silent once again.

The phone rings and rings, each bell tone making my heart accelerate a little bit more, then it stops and he picks up the phone.

"Fuck, shit Sam, there volturi are here they took Leah and Edward last night-"

"Ah, young Isabella, I've heard a lot about you, and I'm glad to hear you have heard about us too." A man with a Italian accent says calmly to me.

They've got Sam aswell.

Fucking hell.

"What the fuck are you doing to them you sick bastard?" I snap, and began pacing, looking down at the gravel with hatred and fury. My palms become sweaty, as I clutch onto the phone, wanting to throw it to relieve some anger.

"I am doing nothing. My men however...well there having fun cleaning out your little wearhouse. Then when they get back, they will have the pleasure of beating your friends to death, and I shall sit back and watch, watching my gang grow as another one is demolished." He says with a sick twisted humour behind his words.

My voice catches in my throat.

"Where the fuck are you? Where the fucking are you hiding you pathetic man? Tell me!" I yell at him down the phone, angry tears threatening to run down my face.

"Oh Isabella, so naive. You want to save them, yet you always push them away, especially poor Edward here. I watched you break his heart. Not just last night, but everyday. He would show you so much love, and without knowing it, you were pushing him away with every look you gave him. Now you want to save them." He chuckles. "I'd like to see you try."

"When I find you I will kill you."I promise, not only to him, but to myself.

"I look forward to meeting you Isabell, and I will take-"

I cut him off by hanging up. He doesn't even deserve to finish off what ever sadistic sentence he was going to say. He is going to die, and he is going to die a painful excruciating death.

Picking up my helmet up by the strap, I storm back toward the building, my mind made up and my heart racing by the second.

"Bella! Wait. Whats going on? Let me help you?" James calls out, as he runs after me.

I ignore him, my anger bubbling inside me and fueling me to move forward in anger. I just want blood, and to save the people who saved me. They all saved me in there own ways, now it's my time to save them.

"Bella, you're actually scaring me." James speaks up from beside me, as I take the stairs two steps at a time.

"The volturi, they took them last night, those people you saw, and they've got Sam, probably they even have Jacob and Quill." I tell him as a answer.

"Wait, the volturi. As in thee volturi?" He asks in surprise his eyes wide.

"Yes."I seeth.

"Shit. There fucked." He laughs.

I send him a look of pure anger, making him put his hands up in surrender. Carrying on down to the end of my hall, I'm just about sprinting to get the door unlocked and open.

"What are we doing up here?" He asks me, when I kick open my door, and burst into the room.

"If I'm going to go up against the volturi alone, I'm going to need something stronger then my bare hands."I say, kneeling down onto the floor, I search for the loose floor board.

"But, I'm here." He pipes in.

"No, you're going back to your drug den and you're going to forget all of this."I tell him sternly.

I rip the floor board off to reveal the black, colt pistol that I've kept hidden since I arrived here. It's accompanied by a hairy, long legged spider tucked away at the bottom. Even my fear of spiders can not overwhelm the fury I have. I reach inside, pulling it out without a care and hold it out in front of me.

"Holy shit! Where did you find that? You told me Sam doesn't allow guns in the gang." James says stunned.

"What Sam doesn't know won't hurt him, in this case its whats going to save him."I point out, I huff while standing to my feet again.

I move over to my bed, taking my backpack off and pouring out the contents onto the bed. Packages and little packets of different drugs layer my bed. Now that my back pack is empty, I know I have space to carry shit if necessary.

I turn seeing James hand reaching towards one of the smaller packages. I smack his hand, and raise my eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it."I warn him, pointing the tip of my gun at him.

Hitching my bag back on my back, I tuck the gun into the side of my bra along with my lighter, making sure it is hidden. I push James out of the door, and turn to lock it. It would be a nightmare if I actually make it out of this alive and then be taken into jail for possession of every class of drugs there are.

"I'm coming with you." He announced firmly.

"No your not-"

"What Sam doesn't know won't hurt him." He repeats what I just said, inclining his head, with a look to make me agree with him.

I guess I can use him as a human shield if necessary.

I don't answer him, as I begin to run down the stairs, rushing to get back to my bike, and get on the road. I don't have much time, and I need to move as fast as I possibly can. There are peoples lives in my hands.

"I'm coming!" He says even louder once we reach my bike.

"Sure, just get on the back." I order him, as I slip the helmet back on my head, forgetting the strap this time.

"Where my helmet?" He asks.

"You don't get one,"I answer him, kicking the stabilizer up, and sticking the key in the engine, making it rumble to life under me. The bike jerked forward, as I rushed to get it started, and James hand wrapped around my front, clinging onto my jacket in fear. It reminded me of something...

I revved the engine, as the bike jerked forwards quickly and started to peel out of the parking lot. The sudden movement made Edward curse, as he clutched onto the material of my hoodie for dear life. I laughed, as he continued to claw at my hoodie,as I sped down the road. I couldn't contain my laughter as I carried on forward .

"Oh my god! Go slower" He screamed ,but it was slightly muffled due to the helmet on his head. I shook my head and carried on driving and enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair. I haven't not worn my helmet in ages I forgot how nice it feels especially on a sunny day. The breeze is just fine and not so cold that your eyes start to water.

But, this isn't Edward ,and this doesn't feel the same.

"Hands off James, I'm not your fucking after bar, hold onto the back part." I order him, as I rev the engine again and sped out of the parking lot onto the road.

"What if I fall off?" He screams over the wind, as he finally loosens his grip and quickly grabs a hold of the betall bars at the back of the bike.

"You better hold on then, because we have a hour journey to the warehouse. I'm going to get some answers out of at least one of them there." I tell him, and I yet again push the speed limits, and curve through the ongoing traffic.

* * *

 **It's been awhile hasn't it guys. But guess who back with a band new Chap! ?**

 **Yeah, You guessed right it is me of course.**

 **Remember In the first or second chapter I told you the gun would serve importance, well this is why she kept the gun people!**

 **I wasn't going to have James tagging along, but I thought he could be of some use, as he little minion for now. But don't worry, Bella still hates him, and so do I XD**

 **This is the second flashback Bella has had of Edward in just two days... I think this girl is definitely going soft.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanna know what has been your favorite chapter so far in this story.**

 **Thanks for all the support I truly love you guys, and love every comment and vote you leave me.**


	42. Chapter 42: Just do it!

I squint my eyes, the bike rumbling down the road, as I see the warehouse in sight, but also a big black van parked outside. My body tenses up,as I slam down on the breaks, trying to make a little noise as possible. There's no one in the drivers seat or passenger, but I can't see the back of the van from this far away.

"Thank god, I never thought that was going to end, my balls feel like they've been through hell." James complains, shuffling behind me.

My eyes shut and my lips turns up in disgust.

"I really didn't need to know that." I say. "And we haven't even done anything yet, we still have to get inside the warehouse. But if your balls hurt that much, why don't you just stay here?" I suggest, getting of the bike, and kicking James leg in the process.

"If I just leave you now, then I would have suffered for an hour for no reason. Plus maybe I might get a reward when were done." He winks, getting off the bike as-well, and I kick the stabilizer down so it doesn't fall over.

"There would be no way I get near your drugged up dick, who knows what kinds of disease that thing carries." I point out, looking down the empty street, and trying to figure out a route to take.

"Fine then a years supply of drugs will do me just fine." He smirks, I turn to him with a straight, unamused face.

"Shut the fuck up." I snap, reaching to the side of my bra and pulling out the gun, as I click the safety off.

"You know how to work that thing?" He questions, slowly sliding to the left and out of the direction the barrel is facing.

"I could always test it out on you?"I suggest, aiming the gun up, and enjoying the sight of James head right at the end of the barrel.

"What the fuck Bella?" He yells, dodging out of the way, and behind me, I hear the sound of gravel moving. My head snaps around as does my gun, and I move closer to the sound.

A wall surrounding the warehouse becomes my guide as I keep against the wall, looking at the vast, empty land in front of me. This place is so abandoned not even plants grow around these areas. Its just walls, metal fences and gravel. A complete waste land just left here by the government.

I hear the gravel noise again, but from behind me this time, and I turn, eyes wide, and my heart pounding, as I raise my gun straight to where his is forehead.

"For fuck-sake James, at least try to not make any noise." I hiss.

"Sorry," He gulps, raising his hands in surrender.

This guy is going to get killed, and his blood will be on my hands. Then again, if I had to pick James over Edward in any situation it would be too easy to chose.

I raise my hand up to my lips, signalling him to be quite, before turning and carrying on along the side of the wall. I reach the small gap at the bottom of the cracked wall, and slowly bend down enough so I can see. Nobody's in sight, around the back, but I can see one guard standing by the back doors of the van.

Maybe I can get in through the back door.

"We have to go through here." I point out, moving to the ground to lay on my stomach.

"What? No surely there must be another way. I can't fit through there." He refuses.

"Then stay there and wait for me." I huff, trying to squeeze my shoulders through the small gap.

Once I did that I continue to shuffle, using my feet to scrape my body across the gravel. I can feel the sharp edges of the rocks digging into my skin. My leather jacket helps with my arms, but I know that underneath will be bruises forming and scuff marks all over me.

I stand to my feet, quickly running to the back for the warehouse where I am out of sight. I look at the hole, only to see James crouched down looking at the hole like its his mortal enemy. I can't stand around and wait for him.

Moving along towards the back door, my hand holds onto the rusted handle, praying for it to open. I press down, and push, with a loud screech the door slides open, and I have to pull it back to makes sure it doesn't slam open and cause more unnecessary noise.

I hear feet above me and the sound of things crashing around, so there is no way they could hear the door over the noise there making themselves. Letting out a calming breath, I move inside, gun raised and my heart in my throat.

I don't even know how many people are up there? What weapons they have? How am I even going to do this?

Breath Bella, breath. I have survived through hell before, this will be nothing.

"Argh!" I hear someone yell above me, and something smashes to the ground. I free in place, having only taken two steps away from the back-door. "Five boxes. Five boxes is all this gang has, and some kid who gave me a broken nose. Why is the boss even bothering with this Gang there nothing?" He shouts, angered.

Someone is still here. They haven't got all of them yet.

Taking this chance of distraction, I move closer past the old warehouse basement, looking around at all the old ship ropes, and broken crates littering the floor. I take a deep breath before raising my foot onto the first stone step.

"Like he would tell us, we get the orders we go and do them, just go look up stairs with Caius, I look around here." Another guy says.

"Fine, but if we don't find anything more I'm putting the blame on you Demitri."

"Whatever." Demetri says.

I take in sharp breaths, steadying the gun in my hands, as I slip through the open door and into a hall way. I hear the sound of footsteps in the main warehouse, and wood snapping, as I slide along the wall towards the door.

I can do this, I can do this. I need to save them, I tell myself.


	43. Chapter 43: Aim and Fire

Taking the smallest peak into the main room, I see the guy called Demeitri, squatting and looking over one of the large speakers sat on the small stage. He's tall, I can tell that from his side profile. He's quite pale compared to his jet black hair, and he looks like he's in his mid thirty's. His red and black cloak, fans out behind him, and I can see a pistol in his hand. Its silver metal, with a gorgeous black pattern wrapped around the whole thing.

I look away, closing my eyes, and taking a few more uneven breaths. Two upstairs and one down here, probably all with guns. Guns that I can take if...I shoot them. I haven't killed anyone. Never even thought about it. But if I don't kill them then I'm basically killing my friends.

I waver, taking another peak that is short lasted ,as I see him stand back to his feet. I need to make a decision right now.

I can't let them die.

Grasping the gun in both hands I spin around, away from the protection of the wall, and right out into the open. Demetir turns immediately at the noise with his gun aiming and pointing straight at me. The barrel of a gun looking right at me, and it isn't the first time. With my mind and heart made up on killing him, I squeeze the trigger, and the noise nearly deafens me, as the sound reverberates across the metal plated celling.

My hand begins to shake, as I lower the gun and watch his eyes widen. He grasp at his stomach, where red drips out of at a ungodly speed. Its the look on his face. The realisation of his up and coming death. The fear, the panic, and its all aimed towards me, as blood trickles out of his mouth, and he collapses down towards the floor, clutching his wound.

"Demetri! Are you playing with your gun again? Your not a fucking cowboy you idiot!" The guy shouts from upstairs, and my heart skips into overtime, as I panic.

I run as quietly as I can over to the guys still body, and pull the gun out from his grasp. He hadn't even managed to pull the safety off before I shot him. Looking at it, I see the word Voltori imprinted along with the black markings.

They must be really big to have there fucking gang name on a gun.

"Demetri!" The guy shouts again, but this time I hear his footsteps approaching.

Clicking off the safety of the other gun, I raise them both towards the sound, only to see that both of my hands are shaking. I look at them shake, as I aim them towards the stairs. worried that I'm too out in the open, I run and go to the wall right beside the stair case. Hiding by pressing my back dead against it and not even breathing, of fear of making another noise.

"Demetri." The guy says confused but much, much closer this time. In fact he may even be directly beside me.

With a panic I see him step out and look straight at Demetri's lifeless body.

"Oh fuck-" he beings, and just as I see him turn towards me, I panic and raise my gun, but don't shoot.

Instead with force I bring the back of the gun down on his head as hard as I can, and he falls almost instantly from the force. I step back worried, but notice he's unconsciousness, and doesn't seem to have a gun on him. That means theres just one more guy upstairs.

I can't leave him like this, he could wake up at any second. Looking around at the mess they have caused, I see the large roll of duck tape, abandoned on the floor.

Well at least there's a bit of luck.

I walk over putting the silver gun into the waistband of my jeans, and clicking the safety on. My gun, stays in my right-hand, ready to attack. My body can't seem to get over the fact that I just shot someone. It feels wrong, yet I also feel like it had to be done. Like killing him was justified.

He's a killer himself...probably.

I tie his hands and feet together, insuring he has no escape route, and with determination, I make my way up the staircase. My heart pounding in my ears, and I prepare to shoot another man.

"Panties, cockroaches, and cobwebs. What a dump." The guy mutters to himself.

I frown, sliding closer to my old room, which door is open, and a shadow of a man can be seen moving about from the hall way. I hear a creek behind me, and turn in a panic shooting the wall by accident, and James screams ducking down to the floor.

"James for fuck sake-" I rush panicked.

I didn't even realise the guy had come barreling out of the room and straight to me. An open target.

"What do you think your doing bitch!" The guy, pulls my arms back making the gun fall from my grasp onto the floor.

My body is slammed against the wall, and I fell his body press into mine, pinning me and leaving me with no escape route. I wriggle my arms, trying to free myself, but its useless. His grip just gets firmer.

"Oh keep going, I like it when they wriggle." He whispers in my ear, and I feel the heat of his breath washing over me.

I hear the loud bang of a gun shot, and the man's grip falls, and he lets go of me, only for a thud to be herd afterwards. My eyes grow wide, and I turn a bit to see James standing there with my gun in his grasp, he looks like he's about to explode. His eyes are wide, his hands are shaking, and he's just staring at the wall.

"I just fucking killed someone."He says, in panic.

"No fucking shit."I say, looking at the guys body, and the pool of deep red surrounding him.

I look back at James, who is still shell shocked, and I slowly approach closer to him. Wary as I reach for the gun, and slowly take it out of his hands.

"You did the right thing James. Thank you." I reassure him, and give him a small pat on the back.

I guess he can be more than a human shield... for now.


	44. Chapter 44: The Blood

So much blood shed, just from two bodies. It's not like the movies, it's nothing like the books. It's reality, and it makes me feel emotions that I haven't felt in a long time.

This overwhelming sickness and regret.

Murder was the one thing I didn't know if I could do. I felt blessed when Sam told me it was not something e believed in doing. I never had to have that weight on my shoulders that I may have to kill one day.

Torture. Well that was just something that came with the territory. At least with tourtue the person comes out alive.

"Fuck." James mumbles, as we take our final steps back to the main part of the warehouse.

Demetri still losing blood, even tough his body has lost all there's the guy by our feet still tied up, but there's no way of knowing when he will wake up.

I swallow, the smell of blood strong in the tainted air. The rust, the salt, the sight of it, everything making me light headed.

I look at James, who looks on the brink of throwing up. His skin shinning with a sheeny of sweety, and his filth cover clothes adorned with sweat patches.

"I know this is fucked up. But we're not done yet," I turn to face him as he stares at Demetris corpse. "This- this was nothing. Who knows what the voltori has up there sleeve. But I'm willing to fight to the death if it means saving them. They saved me now it's my chance to pay them back. You in?" I ask him, extending the Voltori pistol towards him in offering.

He gulps, and gives me the slightest glance. He doesn't even blink. He takes the gun, clicking off the safety and aiming straight at the unconscious man. My whole body shivered as another gun shot filled the warehouse, and even more blood tainted the atmosphere.

"I'm already a muder so what have I got to lose." He shrugs, his eyes dead.

I nod in agreement, trying not to think to much into his weird behaviour. I feel much the same, I'm just there sake, because it's there life's in our hands.

"I heard them say someone's in the van, so someone should still be here." I tell him, letting my gun relax my my side.

"I hope it's not Jacob that guy gives me the creeps."

"You best hope it isn't Leah, because she will blow your dick off," I say and he begins to smirk. "With a gun you idiot." I snap, my lip curled over in disgust, as I move past him.

The warehouse is a mess as I pass by. Not a mess as in the aftermath of a party, but it's looks the same as when we found it. Rubbish everywhere, and now not only that blood and two dead bodies.

I hear rustling behind me, and no foot steps. I know what he's doing before I even turn. I huff curling my hands into fists, and tightening my eyes, as I turn.

There he is, hand in a cardboard box full to the brim of a variation of drugs. Enough to kill a horse.

"James!" I shout, making me catch his attention. "Get your fucking hand out of the cookie jar, and follow me, or you can give me that gun so I can shoot your brains out." I threaten pissed.

I don't bother with arguing, and I carry on in a storm to get outside to the van. When I walk outside, the sun is hiding behind clouds, creating the perfect gloomy atmosphere.

The black van stands out, and I see the back doors closed with a guard standing outside the doors. I quickly raise my gun before the fraud realise me and pull the trigger.

The more I kill the more I get dragged deeper into a darkness of emotion swelling up inside me. I push it away, running over to the van, hoping and praying for whoever it is to be safe.

I yank on the door, pulling and pulling as the metal screeches and clicks open. There in the corner, tied and gaged, blood trickling down his eyes from his forehead. Quill Stares at me, wide eyed, and his body collapses in relief at seeing me.

"Quill." I mutter, a small smile spreading across my face just at seeing him.

Within a second I'm climbing into the back of the van. I pull the cloth straight out of his mouth, and he gasps on the fresh air.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you." I tell him, placing my hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"I could say the same thing." He jokes, letting out a small cough before grinning at me.

"Oh, thank god it's Quill, what's up man?" James speaks up from behind me.

I wince, and Quill turns to me with a sharp glare.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Quill demands.


	45. Chapter 45: Torture EPoV

Edward PoV

The dust flows to the back of my throat again, as the gag restricts me for getting fresh air. My hands are clamped together by a brass chair secured by the celling, and my feet and torso are wrapped in chains tied down by the wooden chair under me.

Next to me is Leah in the same position, but her chair is busted leaving her on the floor. She tried to wriggle free, she did anything to try and move, and only ended up snapping one of the legs of the chair. From then on, they just made her sit of the floor.

Jacob is to my other side, but he looks the worst. His eyes is black, with a thick gash running over his cheeks. His head is bent down facing the ground and his limbs are limp. He has barely any energy in him.

Me and Sam seem to be the only ones able to keep our eyes open, and I minds alert. There are guards in redcoats everywhere. All watching us with still frames. The leader and his second in command on either side of him, are seated behind us.

Were on display like trophy's.

My eyes are sore, and I ache to rub them, just to feel some relief from there dryness. I want to cry, to help the pain, but I don't want to show any weakness.

A loud and long screech sound echoed around the room, as the large brass doors infront of us open. A man wearing a red and black velvet Cape. Storms in, with rage filled eyes.

"There are no calls from the group two who were dispatched this morning. It's been four hours, yet they haven't picked up any calls." The man infront the leader behind us.

I raise my head a little, making eye contact with him as the rage burns behind his eyes.

"Is group one still looking for the girl at the campus?" The leader speaks calmly with his thick Italian accent.

"Yes."

"Well then tell them to go see what is going on." The leader says simply.

The guy infront of me doesn't seem all to pleased by his answer, but nods anyway, storming back out of the door.

I hear footsteps, slowly approaching from behind. Men's shoes is all I see as he steps infront of me. I slowly look up at the man. The man who sits in his throne letting his men do his dirty work for him.

"Well it would seem you time is all coming to a bitter end. You must understand Sam, you have to take out the underdogs before becoming the alpha." He jokes, and Sam scowls at him eyes dead as he glares at him.

"Then there's you Edward. I had fun watching you and young Isabella's interactions. It's such a pity she doesn't love you back."

"Fuck you." I spit, taking a brave move.

He sighs, raising his hand in a come hither motion.

I grit my teeth and take the punch given to my face by one of his minions in red.

"Manners now." He tutted smiling, walking back over to his seat.

I lowered my head, closing my eyes and try to forget his words.

I do love Bella. In some fucked up sense, she actually opened my eyes to the harsh reality of how I was living my life.

She was right that day she got out of my car. I abused the privileges I was given by my parents. I rebelled against them because I didn't want to be there perfect son who got the perfect grades and carried on achieving in life.

I wanted to be different to them.

I slept around with girls, drank and smoked weed for no reason. I got the reputation of being a badboy or a player. I guess it all felt good, but in the end I was just continuing a boring cycle. Of course until Bella came into my life.

She wasn't stubborn, she was worse then that. I mean I was convinced she was a bitch sent from my own personal hell. This beautiful brunet I lusted for, yet when we spoke there was this tension in the air.

I've come to just find that to be Bella. She creates tension in the room. Hell I thought I intimidated people with my piercings and tattoos, but Bella. One look from her can just make you shiver.

I don't regret chasing after her. Annoying her, and fuelling her anger against me. For some reason it worked and she agreed to date me. I gave up my old ways for her, I didn't understand at the time, but it soon became clear.

Now here I am. Stuck as a prisoner by one of the most notorious gangs waiting for my death.

What that guy said was true.

I wish she loved me.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I didn't updated this book, in a while, I forgot about it!**

 **How bad of me right?**

 **I mean I love this book, and I'm sad that It will be coming to an end soon :(**


	46. Chapter 46: Venom

I slide into the passenger side, not bothering with my seat belt, its unnecessary anyway. The seats are made up of a grey cushion type of fabric, its upholstery all matching with its grey theme. Quill sits beside me in the passenger seat, he seems happy about being in the drivers seat for once. The van isn't a large one, not even the size of a moving van. This van was probably once owned by a small firm company before the Voltori got there hands on it.

"Idiot forgot to take the address out of the GPS." Quill chuckles, pressing a few buttons on the little screen.

"You mean the address to where the others are?" I ask him, and he gives me a brief nod, looking around for the car keys.

"Hey! Guys! I don't think its really safe for me to be back here without a seat belt...or a seat." James shouts from the back, and we ignore him. I slip my hands into the side of my seat, trying to feel a bit of metal. I look in the glove compartment in front of me, and pulling the little mirror down from the roof, yet there are still no key.

"There's no key." Quill mumbles, confirming what I already checks down the side of his seat, and hits his hand on the wheel in frustration when he finds nothing there.

"Can you hot wire it?" I ask Quill and he rolls his eyes.

"Just because I'm in a gang doesn't mean I know how to pick locks and hot wire cars. Do you?" Quill tasks me sarcastically.

I grit my teeth in frustration.

"I do!" James calls out from the back, and I snap around in my seat looking through the little window which has wiring covering it instead of glass.

"You know how to hot wire a car?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Obviously, my dad taught me when I was six." He rolls his eyes right back at me.

I should have know, it is James, he's probably the most mysterious person out there, and defiantly not in a good way.

I get out of the car, nearly yanking the door off its hinges as I do so. I'm in no mood to mess around, my mind is focused on getting to the others and getting them out of there before they all die. I pull the doors open, and just as James comes forward to walk out, I grab onto his wrist forcefully dragging him out of the car.

"Ow! No need to be so aggressive I can walk you know." He snaps, and I grit my teeth, knocking on Quills door and he hops out next to me.

"I haven't got the time James, get this car moving, now." I snap at him, and as soon as he goes to bend over the drivers seat, I take the gun out of his back pocket.

"What the fuck, that's mine." He glares at me and I give him a scoff handing it over to Quill, who takes it all the while eyeing me suspiciously.

"No, its not."I glare at him, pissed of.

"James your lucky I haven't ripped your dick off, so get this car running because I'm the one holding the gun now." Quill snaps, and James refuses for a second, before looking from each of our faces. This wasn't a time to be messing around, not when peoples lives were at risk.

"Okay. Okay," James holds his hands up in defence.

I turn to Quill and when James is turned I finally get to see the worry he is really felling. He looks down at the ground, before bringing the gun I handed him up to his face.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing with these? We don't use guns." Quill says angrily, waving the gun about, I cross my arms over my chest in defence.

"Really Quill, our friends are at danger of risking there lives. I don't think going in there with just our fists is going to help us very much." I tell him like he's an idiot.

"Sam won't like this." Quill argues back keeping a firm option about this.

"Sam won't have a choice. Its either kill or get killed, and I'm certainly not planning on dying today without a fight." I declare, looking him dead in the eye. I've never heard myself sound so strict and full of authority before. I sound like a leader. I sound like Sam. "Its us or them Quill?" I finish.

"I get it." He nods his head, then he tilts it to the side motioning to James who is grabbing a hand full of wires from under the console of the wheel. "What about him?"

I sigh, and move top lean against the car, my patience wearing thin, as we await for the engine to start.

"Believe it or not, he's the only reason I'm here right now. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be in bed watching Netflix and you would all be dead." I point out, and Quills forehead raises, making his eyes go wide.

"Don't get me wrong, James is a fucking prick who needs to learn how to keep his head out of his ass-"

"James is right here." James reminds us.

"-But, the fucker just saved me back in there, and we could use the extra hands against the Voltori." I point out.

"And, without me, you wouldn't be going anywhere near the Voltori." James points out, before we hear the engine roar to life, and I feel the tuck vibrate against my back.

James grins his body straightening up, and his body oozing his cockiness. I use my heel to push myself off the car, my arms crossing over my body again, as I walk over to him, where his happy eyes meet mine.

"Get in the back, I'll give you a gun when we get there." I tell him, my voice void of emotion, as I brush past him, walking around the front of the van to resume my place in the passenger seat.

"I never get any thank you." I hear James mutter as I slam my door behind me.

###

As we near closer to the location my inner fear starts to creep into my veins. I close my eyes taking deep calming breaths, hoping that Quill is blissfully unaware of my inner dilemma. My heart rate exhales its normal pattern, and I clench my fists in my lap trying to control myself as my anxiety takes over my body.

"Bella are you okay?" Quill asks in worry the car noticeably slowing down.

"No, don't stop, we have to get there before it's too late." I order him.

"Bella-"

"Go Quill." I demand, keeping my eyes closed tightly shut.

How many people are going to lose there lives today by my hands? Is this the day I'm going to die? I'm not religious, and I don't understand most of the stuff in the bible, I don't believe I will be going to heaven anyway after today. I would be lucky if the police don't find me and lock me up for good.

I've already got miser on my hands, what about when the u go to the dorm and find the stack of drugs laying on my bed, what then?

I'm a missing child as far as people know. Isabella Marie Swan has been off the map for years, and all of a sudden she pops up on the radar, charged for miser and selling illegal drugs. Dying may be the easier option out. Quick and painless.

"There it is." Quill announces, his voice full of worry.

My head slowly raises, and I can barely take in the scenery around me.

We're parked in front of a estate, the curb ripped to shreds, making the pavement a wonky uncomfortable surface. Glass shattered, windows broken, washing having over the balcony wall, rusty water puddles and ordinary paint used to make graffiti on the walls.

"Fuck." Quill gulps. "Venoms Estate."

I feel my eyebrows shot up as I turn in my seat, the worry beginning to build up again.

"Venom, as in one eye, gold teeth, green hair and razor sharp fangs, that Venom?" I asks, my voice growing more and more condescending with each word.

"The exact same." Quill nods.

"He wouldn't let the Voltori on his turf, there is no way." I say shaking my head in disbelief.

Venom is bat shit crazy. He wakes up, snorts cocaine, injects himself with bath salts and then finds a poor girl to take back to his and get drugged up along with him. He paid a surgeon to have his canines sharpened into fang like shapes, and rumour has it he ripped out his own teeth so that the dentist would have to replace them with gold teeth. He would shout at anybody who even stepped foot on his turf at where he lived on the top floor of the estate. He was the king of these parts, always waving around either his gun or his machete threatening even little kids for riding there scooters along his balcony.

Like I said bat shit crazy.

I had to deliver to him one time instead of Sam, and it was the one time other then now that I felt actual fear radiating off me.

"We could go ask him, maybe he knows where they are?" Quill suggests, and I follow his eyes as they travel up the building, to where the ninth floor is. The windows are all dark, and the gloomy essence the estate gives off leaves a lingering feeling of terror.

"You really think that Venom will hep us, what if he made a deal with them?" I argue, really not wanting to have to go up there.

"He wouldn't, strangely enough Sam and him are close, and this may be are only option right now. Plus we have these now." Quill assured me, waving the gun in his grasp, in front of my face.

I knew he was right, but I still couldn't help this feeling in the pit of my stomach that said to turn back and run. To fin another option, any other option. Though Venom seemed like our only choice at the moment.

At least I could shot him if the dick tried anything.

 **A/N**

 **WHOAAAAA**

 **I've actually had this chapter done for a while, but I was writing so poorly I had to redo it. I hope you guys liked it, and are enjoying how then ending is going so far. I can't believe this book is coming to a close, its so sad.**

 **If you haven't already watch the trailer for some hints into the story XD**

 **See you next time beautiful x**


	47. Chapter 47: I Will Shoot

"We should not be here." James is the first to speak as we stand in the grubby metal elevator.

Brown oil stains in small puddles cover the floor below us, and the smell of tobacco and piss is hefty in the air. The elevator groans as it moves, clicking and crunching as the metal strains below our feet. I would love to be anywhere else but here right now, but there really isn't any other choice. Without Venom, were at a dead end.

"He's all we got." Quill answers him, and the elevator doors ping open.

I clutch my hand around the gun, my finger lingering on the curve of the trigger. With each cautious step along the balcony, I fell my stomach churn at the memory of being here. The hefty smell of piss and weed is all I remember from this guys place. The small ledge we are walking on only has a glass made railing to prevent you from falling, but even that has a large hole burst through the middle, making it vulnerable to falling apart any minute.

I kept my jaw locked, eyes focused in front of me, waiting for inevitable meeting with Venom. Even his name sent shivers of fright through me.

As we drew towards his front door, we could see the sight of a bullet hole through the door frame, and one where the handle is. The door lock as busted from the impact, leaving it wide open.

"This doesn't look good." I say, edging a bit closer to the doorway. The hefty smell wafting up my noes, as I leaned my head slightly into the door way, scared to take a step inside. I look back behind me, nudging my head forward to Quill to enter first.

"No, no way am I going in first." Quill refuses.

"Well I'm not going in first." I point out, my voice full of arrogance.

As if we shared the same passing thought, our eyes direct to the quivering unarmed James. His eyes grow wide, taking a brave step back from the balcony and towards the edge. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Go in." I order, pointing the barrel of my gun at him.

"After all I've done for you, your going to send me into my own death?" He questions in disbelief, like the very idea of me shooting him right now is ubserd.

"James, I wouldn't care if you saved my life a million times, doesn't change the fact that I would put a bullet right in between your eyes any chance I got. Now get in the house before I shoot you. I'll give you five seconds." I snap, my sarcastic tone, and crooked smirk, taunting him.

"One."

He stays rooted to the spot.

"Two"

"James, she will shoot you." Quill warns, looking between me and him.

"Three."

He gulps.

"Four."

I raise an eyebrow as he takes a step back towards the edge, leaning against the fragile glass.

"James." Quill warns once more.

"Five." I sigh, aiming the sight down towards the fragile glass and pressing the gun.

The sound of the gunshot echoes around the estate, the glass shattering and falling until it makes contact with the parking lot on the ground floor. I got the reaction I was aiming for, as James jumps away from the open gap I made, that he could easily fall through. He looks completely shell shocked, while Quill simple rubs his face in both of his hands, obviously stressed out over my antics.

We stop dead in our tracks when we hear a female weeping loudly from inside the house. Her cries full of pain. Me and Quill share the same confused look as I back away from the door, raising the gun again aiming it at James knee caps.

"Go." I demand, nudging the gun towards the doorway.

No way am I going in there and being first on the end of Venoms machete.

James raises his hands in surrender his eyes following my gun as he walks past me, taking a shaky step inside the house. We watch as he takes tentative steps down the corridor, nearing the living room door on the left.

I take a step inside following James lean, my gun read, as Quill follows along behind me at the back. The smell makes me cringe as we walk further into the hallway, the rank smell and horrid scenery around me making me want to gag. This place hasn't been clean in months, probably years. The amount of built up hair, dead skin cells and dust that is lingering in the air, and stuck to the fabric of the carpet must be at least ten years worth.

"Oh, my god." James gasps, standing in the doorway of the living room, eyes wide as he looks at something .The girl cries out again, louder this time.

I don't hear Venom, so I rush forward down the hall to James side, and I sigh in relief at the sight before me.

Venom is laying stiff on the floor blood oozing out from six pierced holes in his body. His glossy eyes and mouth stretched wide open, never moving and never closing. with a deep release of breath I smile lowering the gun.

"Oh, thank god he's dead." I say, smiling.

"You heartless bitch! How could you!" A woman screams at me from across the room.

I didn't notice her over there curled up in a ball, blood splatters on her face, and a machete, to be more precise, Venoms machete held tightly in her grasp.

 **A/N**

 **Heres a new little update, thanks for all the support guys!**


	48. Chapter 48: Bellow Us

"Whoa, Lady put the knife down okay. We don't want to hurt you." Quill insists, while I raise my gun up to her, my stance threatening.

"They killed him." She sobs, looking down at the beaten corpse in front of us. "They shot him right infront of me."

"Look, just take a deep breath, you need to calm down." Quill tries to sooth her, and I look at him giving him a warning as he takes a cautious step towards her.

"I don't want to calm down. I want to go home. I want to see my mummy." She whimpers, curling up into a ball, the machete dropping limply to her side, as she breaks down into hysterics.

I roll my eyes at her pathetic behaviour, while Quill goes over to her, bending down to her height, telling her everything is going to be okay. Walking up closer to Venoms body, my shoes sink into the blood, making the surface slippery. I cringe, nearly gagging at the smell. Reaching inside his jean pockets, and searching for anything that could help us, I pull out a phone, and a condom, thankfully still closed in the packaging.

No doubt he had plans for this lady.

With disgust, I chuck the condom down into the pool of blood, switching on his phone. No password, and a nearly dead battery. Perfect...

Scrolling through his messages, I roll my eyes, shaking my head, unsurprised by the threatening outgoing messages, and the frightened incoming messages. It seems Venom knew how to handle all his enemies. Well, except for the volturi.

"Do you know who killed him?" Quill asks her.

I stand up, bending down in front of her ready to listen.

"These guys in red coats. They just came running in here. Paul tried to protect us, but it was no use, they got what they needed and left." She explains, taking big gasp fills of air as she goes.

"What did they want?" I ask her curiously.

What would the Volturi want from Venom. To just take out some more competition? No, Venom wasn't a dealer.

"They wanted to know about the safe house." She sobs all over again.

"Safe house? What safe house?" Quill asks.

That's exactly what I was thinking.

"The one under this estate. It's where Venom planned to stay if the cops ever came after him."

"It's underground, you mean to tell me that the Volturi are literally below our feet right now?" I ask her, eyes wide.

"Yes," She nods eyes wide, crazed and bloodshot red as she reaches out grabbing onto my arm. "You can't go down there, they will kill you." She warns me.

"Not if I kill them first." I grit my teeth, shoving her hands off me and standing to my feet.

"James, go out onto the balcony, look around downstairs see if there are any big vans or windows with tinted windows." I order him, throwing him a gun and giving him a brief nod. "Quill, you still with me?" I ask him.

He lets go of the woman's shoulders, slowly straightening up and walking over to me. He nods twice, lifting up his gun and clicking off the safety.

"I'm ready when you are." He tells me, letting his gun rest by his side.

I take in a deep breath closing my eyes and , wrapping my hand around the barrel of my gun, running my finger tip over the trigger.

"Then lets go get our family back."

 **A/N**

 **Not a major big or impressive chapter, but its time to get down to business and get this story moving.**


	49. Chapter 49:Find a way in

I could hear there voices as soon as I cracked open the door to the stair case. They were also armed. Some with pistols, some with assault rifles. They talked aimlessly amongst each other without a care in the world. Their red capes fanned out on the floor below them.

I looked around for the basement entrance. There stood a guy with a assault rifle, and a body like a brute.

I sigh, giving the area one look over. There's no way we could possibly get through them.

The entrance was directly to the left of me when you exit the staircase, but of course the fucking brute is guarding it. I look around a bit closer and see its a kind of parking area for residence. The van we came in is somewhere around here.

Slowly I close the door, turning to look at James and Quill on the staircase. Dirty water drips from the ceiling to the floor around us.

"There has to be a different way inside." I mutter, slowly walking over to the stairs there standing on.

"There isn't Bella. You know there's only one way in and out of the basement." Quill reminds me and I grit my teeth together looking away from them.

"Then I'll have to clear the way." I say with little confidence.

Taking out my gun, I click the safety on and stuff it into the waistband of my underwear. I give Quill and James one small nod before, turning towards the old wooden door. Taking a deep breath I take small calming steps towards it.

"Bella! Don't!" Quill rushes out in a panicked whisper, right before I open the door and step out of it into the parking lot.

The men in capes immediately turn on the spot to raise there guns up at me. I pretend to be frightened as I throw my hands up in surrender. Three guys and the brute guarding the entrance are how many people are standing in my way.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guys ask me.

Fuck, why don't I think things through properly before I do them.

"I live here. Whats going on?" I question, still pretending to be frightened in my stiff stand before them.

"None of your concern, keep moving." The guy tells me, before they all lower there guns.

I nod quickly, making my way away from them and pretending to walk away. When I'm not that far, I reach into the waistband of my underwear and pull out my gun. I pull out the mag and check how many more bullets I have left.

Five... just enough then.

I keep walking as I click off the safety.

I've survived one bullet before, hopefully I can survive another.

I take in a deep steady breath before quickly turning on the spot to face the unprepared men in capes. I can barely see there faces masked under there hoods, which makes being able to raise my gun towards them much easier.

I close one eye, quickly making fast work of pulling the trigger, as I clutch my gun in both my hands. The gun recoils over and over again, and I go down the line shooting my bullets into the three men. The all seem to fall down at the same time, and as I turn my gun towards the brute, the gun makes a clicking noise telling me I'm out of bullets.

"Nowhere to run now bitch." The brute snarls at me, as he steps forward, assault rifle aimed and ready to start shooting at me.

I take small steps backwards, as the adrenaline in my body begins to die down.

The staircase door slams open and a shot rings out hitting the brute in the leg, then another rings out and shoots him in the stomach. The brute falls to the floor clutching at his stomach in agony.

I turn to look at Quil, his gun still aimed in the direction of where the brute was standing. I can't imagine what must be going through his head. thats the first person he has killed.

"Thank you Quill." I tell him, walking over and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He nods stiffly.

"Anything for family." He says.

I swallow the lump in my throat, as the rustic smell of the blood hits my nose for the second time today. I look around at the men, and bend down beside the brute. I take his gun out of his grasp, and take the magazine of bullets out from his pocket.

"Grab all there weapons and ammo, there's going to be more inside." I instruct them both, waiting until they have gathered everything.

The entrance to the basement seems daunting when your looking right at it. Its like a dark cave, and you have no idea what to expect once you go inside.

"If you see anyone, don't be afraid to shoot, becuase once they see you thats exactly what there going to do." I inform them, looking at each of them before facing forwards again. "You guys ready?" I ask them.

"I'm ready." Quill says confidently, clicking the safety of his assault rifle off.

"I could use a quick bunt," James says, and In look at him raising my eyebrow.

Can he not think about drugs for one minute.

"If you make it out alive, I'll let you have a bunt on the house." I sarcastically say to him.

I'm the first to take the first steps towards the open door. I keep the assault rifle in my hands raised and ready to shoot if I must. I got lucky with those guys outside, but these guys inside will know something is wrong as soon as they spot us.

I just hope there all okay.

 **A/N**

 **I will do another update quite soon, and the next chapter will be pretty lengthy, as it will be the one where Bella faces the volturi and finds the others.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	50. Chapter 50: Flesh Wound

Walking further in, it seems more like some kind of shelter mixed in with a torture chamber. The smell of rust and rotting is making breathing a very difficult task. It reminds me of these disgusting tunnels you have to walk through in the tube station. The floor is covered in little puddles of some kind of thick brown liquid. The only light is provided by tiny circular lights along the floor.

This place is disgusting.

The one thing that really sets off my nerves are the smears of blood trailing along the walls. The stains both fresh and old give me chills. I hope that blood isn't from anyone I know.

"Which way do we go?" James whispers as we come to our first turning. I look left and right, both ways looking like they lead to a death trap.

"Let's just go right and hope it's the way to go." I tell them, wandering off down the next tunnel.

You can tell this place hasn't been used by the council for years. It's probably where they keep all the boiling system and electrical equipment. Little do they know, they have just given a gang of ruthless people a easy hideout. Secluded and underground in a run down area where no police officer wants to be seen.

Clever arseholes.

I stop as I hear a blood curdling scream echo down the tunnel. My whole body sets into overdrive as I realise whose scream that belongs to.

"Edward." I mutter. Oh my God.

"Bella, don't." Quill stops me from running forward into the maze of tunnels, by putting his hands on my shoulders and forcing me back.

"The touring him Quill, we need to stop them now." I snap, trying to shove him off me.

He holds onto my shoulders with a death grip, refusing to back down.

"So you're just going to go in there guns blazing? They will shoot you as soon as you walk through those doors." Quill argues trying to reason with me.

All I can think about is Edward in pain. He doesn't deserve this.

"Quill-" I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear a more girlish scream cry out. "Let's keep moving." I choked out, trying to put on my brave face again.

I'm going to fucking kill them.

As we kept weaving through a tunnel we turning a sharp corner all at once not knowing the danger the was at the end of the tunnel. A huge brass door was at the end with one gigantic guard standing in front of it with a gun tightly in his hand. Bella's eyes only managed to widen before she heard the gunshot ring out.

"Fucking hell." James grunts falling to the floor and clutching his tight with his hands.

"Get back!" I shout, quickly retreating around the tunnels walls.

I take a deep breath for a minute clocking my gun before helping to pull James down safely beside me. His sweat drenched forehead and groggy stare into the distance tell me he's not doing to good. Being a victim to a gunshot wound before I can tell how he must be feeling.

"Keep the pressure on it, its not bleeding profusely so you're lucky he missed an artery." I informed him, while turning to look at Quill.

"Lucky! I got bloody shot in the leg, I'm going to die!" James panics, water rushing to his eyes.

Bella grimces and rolls her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, it's just a flesh wound." I says sarcastically, not exactly being reassuring.

Taking a peak another gunshot rings out, rushing past my face and making a dent in the brick wall next to me. I take a sharp intake of air, and try not to focus on how close of a hit that was to my head. I brace myself, mentally psyching myself up before quickly turning the corner.

I hold down the trigger, numerous bullets hitting the man's body giving him no chance to react. I'm barely aiming at his body, just shooting rounds of bullets hoping that one will strike him. My shoulder begins to ache from the guns powerful recoil, and I am quick to stop shooting once I notice the man is bleeding out on the floor.

"What was that?" We hear a loud muffled voice full of authority. "Go check!" He demands.

I duck behind the wall again hearing James pathetic pants of pain from beside me. Taking a peak around the corner, I watch as the doors open with a harsh creak like sound. I can't focus on the amount of guards coming out the doors in there long read and black cloaks. My focus is on Edward. The top half of his body is bare, litter in cuts and dried blood, his hands are tied to the ceiling and a gauged harshly stuffed into his mouth.

He looks barely alive and isn't moving.

I gasp and hold my hand over my mouth trying not to make a noise.

"Holy shit." One of the guards say.

"Boss it's Felix, he's been shot." Another guard calls out, as there voices echo down the tunnel.

"Shot. Well do'nt just stand there find them." The boss orders.

I clutch my gun unable to control the anger and the pain clogging my throat. Edward could be dead. I could have killed him. My eyes burn with the urge to let out all the emotions running through me, but I force them back with everything I have.

I need to be brave now.

"Quill," I whisper towards him, and he tightens his jaw gulping.

"I'm with you, all the way." He informs me with a nod.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the long ass wait for a update, I'm a horrible person, I know. Well back to bed! XD**

 **3**


End file.
